King Scorpio
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Um navio de cruzeiro é uma cidade sobre as águas. E em uma cidade tudo pode acontecer. Milo tem que provar que é capaz de assumir os negócios da família, Camus tem que levar o navio ao seu destino e neste meio tempo eles vão se esbarrando no caminho. YAOI
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.  
O nome Carlo di Angelis e o sobrenome Thorsson pertencem a escritora Pipe. Os outros sobrenomes são de minha autoria.

**oOo**

**Prólogo**

Milo olhou para a folha em sua mão e depois ergueu os olhos azuis claros para a porta na sua frente, arqueando uma sobrancelha dourada e virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, observando o corredor de cima a baixo completamente vazio e extremamente estreito. Soltou um suspiro sob a respiração. Não era a primeira vez que via-se em um lugar como aquele, mas era a primeira vez que via aquele lugar. Confuso, realmente era. Mas a história dele toda era confusa. Ou talvez não.

Para encurtar uma história que prometia ser longa, melhor seria apresentar o rapaz que parecia em dúvida parado em frente a porta de número dois e com a folha ainda presa firmemente entre os dedos morenos.

Seu nome era Milo Lefteris, vinte e cinco anos, solteiro, tinha como hobbies: montaria, esgrima, luta grega e festas, embora este último seu pai não considerasse bem um hobby, mas sim pura e simplesmente vadiagem. Havia recém se formado na faculdade em Economia. Era filho único, embora como todo bom grego a sua família fosse enorme com vários tios, tias, primos e primas. Entretanto, era filho do primogênito de seu avô e portanto o herdeiro.

Mas herdeiro do quê?

Oras, do poderoso império Lefteris. A plutocracia mais conhecida do mediterrâneo.

E quando se tem desde pequeno pessoas ao seu redor o paparicando, dizendo que um dia ele seria poderoso e um grande homem, herdaria todo o império da família, claro que chegaria uma hora que isto lhe subiria a cabeça. Ou quase. Apesar de ser "podre de rico", como alguns amigos de Milo costumavam brincar, o mesmo não seguia os esteriótipos. Não era mimado, arrogante ou presunçoso. Não contava vantagem por causa do seu dinheiro e posição, e tentava passar despercebido o que era impossível quando se era mais famoso que uma estrela de cinema internacional e com o rosto conhecido em toda a Grécia.

Portanto, qualquer pequena gafe que o rapaz cometia já ia parar nos tabloides como se fosse um grande escândalo, dando mais alguns fios brancos para os cabelos de Evangelos Lefteris, pai do homem, e o fazendo crer cada vez mais que o filho ainda não estava preparado para assumir tamanha responsabilidade que era carregar os negócios da família nas costas. Milo era carismático, era verdade, bem humorado, mas não sabia ser firme, lidar com crises ou ser enérgico quando precisava. Com o seu sorriso aberto e jeito sempre brincalhão jamais o levariam a sério e as pessoas só o ouviam porque ele era um Lefteris, senão nem ao menos lhe dariam atenção.

E aqui que começava a história.

Evangelos achou que seria uma boa ideia testar o filho para ver se ele estava pronto para substituí-lo na presidência da empresa e com isto propôs o negócio brilhante que Milo aceitou de pronto, achando que tiraria de letra. Agora, horas depois, vendo-se parado em frente a porta número dois dentro de um corredor vazio e com a folha de papel ainda na mão, já não tinha tanta certeza se fizera a escolha certa.

- Vai entrar ou vai ficar parado aí? - Milo piscou. Estava tão concentrado em suas lembranças que nem tinha percebido que a porta havia se aberto e um rapaz estava parado sob o batente. Ele era alto, mais alto que Milo, de corpo bem trabalhado e pele morena, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis bem escuros, adornados por sobrancelhas grossas. Falara com ele em um inglês carregado de um sotaque bastante familiar. Milo franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou o olhar para o papel em sua mão.

- Você é... Aiolia Thanasis? - Thanasis... Este nome era grego. Fazia sentido. Talvez o tivessem alojado com um conterrâneo para fazê-lo se sentir mais confortável com a mudança, o que ele considerava ser impossível.

- Milo Panagio... Certo? - Milo quase fez uma careta. Sua ficha estava preenchida com um nome falso visto que Lefteris era bem conhecido não apenas na Grécia como também na Europa e o teste não teria validade se ele fosse reconhecido. Não teria como se provar para o seu pai desta maneira. E ainda não estava acostumado com o novo nome. Apenas agradecia por Milo ser mais comum.

- Sim...

- Isso é tudo o que você trouxe? - Aiolia apontou para a grande bolsa de viagem aos pés do rapaz e ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Bem, para os próximos seis meses é o máximo que vai precisar mesmo. Vai usar na maioria do tempo seu uniforme de trabalho então não irá gastar muita roupa. Mas vamos, entre, entre. - convidou, abrindo espaço e Milo passou por ele, adentrando o quarto e prendendo a respiração.

Já havia conhecido lugares apertados, mas aquilo dali era praticamente um ovo de codorna. Um beliche foi espremido em uma parede e na oposta havia um armário de quatro portas. O banheiro era minúsculo, fazendo o rapaz pensar como ele conseguiria se movimentar ali dentro para poder tomar banho e fazer as suas necessidades básicas. Havia uma mesa de estudos com um abajur e cadeira e com isto encerrava-se a decoração do aposento. E claro, a janela do mesmo era uma escotilha que não abria porque esta ficava apenas há poucos metros acima do nível do mar.

Isto mesmo, do nível do mar.

Porque este era o novo endereço de Milo Lefteris. Melhor dizendo, Milo Panagio. A partir daquele dia ele era o feliz companheiro de cabine de Aiolia Thanasis dentro do King Scorpio II durante os seis meses que este percorreria os mares da Europa e Mediterrâneo, trabalhando sem reclamar como recreador. Este foi o negócio que ele fez com o pai. E se para assumir a empresa da família teria que aturar crianças, jovens e até mesmo adultos birrentos, assim o faria, com um sorriso no rosto e muito bom humor.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

- Os passageiros chegarão amanhã ao meio-dia, o que nos incumbe de entretê-los pela parte da tarde. Pelo itinerário, o navio parte há exatas dezessete horas, horário de Atenas. Haverá quarenta crianças a bordo e trinta e cinco adolescentes. - alguns recreadores soltaram gemidos sob a respiração, o que confundiu Milo que ouvia atentamente todas as instruções da chefe da equipe. Ela havia convocado todos os funcionários para se reunirem exatamente meia hora depois do jantar e alguns rapazes prontamente começaram a se ajeitar, arrumando cabelos, verificando o hálito e as roupas, como se estivessem indo para um encontro.

O grego não entendera muito a atitude dos colegas até que entrou no restaurante do deck quatro que estava sendo utilizado para a reunião e deu de cara com Shina Melchor, a chefe de equipe, e arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao encontrar a sua resposta. A espanhola com certeza era uma visão com os seus cabelos castanhos ondulados e intensos olhos verdes. O corpo curvilíneo era marcado pela calça jeans negra e a camisa de algodão com o emblema da equipe de recreação. Sem falar no belo rosto que atraía a atenção de longe.

- Não quero ouvir resmungos! - e para completar, como toda boa mulher latina, o sangue dela era quente. Talvez fosse por isso que ela era a chefe, pois mesmo sendo bela com certeza não haveria alma naquela sala que ousaria contrariá-la. Nos poucos minutos que a ouvira falar de maneira firme, encarando nos olhos cada um de seus subordinados, Milo percebeu que Shina era o tipo de pessoa que foi feita para ser seguida, não para seguir os outros.

- Por que todo mundo fez essa cara? - Milo perguntou para o jovem sentado ao seu lado. Shun Amamiya talvez fosse o caçula de todo o grupo com dezenove anos recém completos e lembrava muito a Shina fisicamente, com cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos verdes em um tom mais escuro do que os da mulher. Sem contar que ele era japonês. Tinha um irmão mais velho que também trabalhava no navio como barman da boate do deck oito, era dois anos mais velho e se chamava Ikki e além de ser um moreno alto super invocado que provocava suspiros apaixonados das funcionárias, era super protetor.

No segundo que o rapaz havia colocado os olhos em Milo ao vê-lo conversando animadamente com Shun o mirara atravessado e fizera uma expressão contrariada, como se o grego fosse uma pedra incomoda que tivesse acabado de entrar em seu sapato. Como resposta, o loiro apenas tinha arqueado as sobrancelhas para o japonês e dado um sorriso inocente para ele em provocação, o que o deixara ainda mais irritado.

- Isto é um navio de luxo, se não percebeu. - Shun soltou uma risadinha e Milo sentiu vontade de apertar as bochechas dele. O jovem era adorável, mesmo já saindo da adolescência e entrando na fase adulta. - Algumas das crianças e adolescentes são um pouco... difíceis de lidar. - em outras palavras, pensou Milo, era um bando de pivetes ricos mimados. Certo que ele próprio era um pivete rico, mas nunca se considerou mimado, ao menos não muito, e entendia sobre o que Shun falava. Estudara nos melhores colégios gregos, dignos de sua posição e seus colegas de classe realmente, alguns, eram de dar nos nervos. Tanto que nunca hesitou em socar alguns rostos perfeitamente cuidados graças ao dinheiro quando estes o aborreciam por demais.

- Panagio! - Shina chamou e um Milo alheio ainda conversando a baixas vozes com Shun a ignorou, trocando algumas ideias com o mais jovem e fazendo perguntas sobre o trabalho, já que era o segundo ano do oriental como recreador e como diziam no Japão, Amamiya era o seu senpai. - Panagio! - uma caneta acertou o loiro na cabeça e ele virou-se piscando os olhos na direção da chefe que estava em frente do grupo de trinta recreadores. - Não gosto de me repetir Sr. Panagio. Entendeu? - a mulher o repreendeu e Milo engoliu em seco. Ainda não estava acostumado com o novo nome e por isso que não tinha dado atenção a ela.

- Sim.

- Sim?

- Sim senhora.

- Você ficará responsável de entregar nossa programação de boas vindas amanhã aos passageiros no terminal de embarque. - Milo inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando ouviu algumas de suas colegas darem umas risadinhas.

- Shina é esperta, escolheu o mais bonitão para fazer propaganda no terminal de embarque e assim atrair público para nós. - Mino, que estava em uma fileira de cadeiras atrás dele cochichou, ou ao menos tentou, pois ele a ouvira bem, para as amigas a sua volta. - Com um espécime deste convidando aquelas dondocas para a recreação óbvio que elas virão correndo achando que irão dar de cara com ele todos os dias. - Milo deu um meio sorriso de canto de boca, presunçoso. Era bonito e sabia disso, só não pensou que esta vantagem seria prontamente usada pela sua superiora.

- Entendeu Panagio?

- Sim senhora. - respondeu complacente.

- Ótimo. Agora com a divisão de grupos para a primeira semana... - os olhos azuis do grego percorreram pelo salão e ele viu alguns rapazes cruzarem os dedos e alguns deles murmurar sob a respiração "por favor que eu seja responsável pelo entretenimento aquático". Sacudiu a cabeça divertido. - Aiolia, a hidroginástica é sua. - muitos homens soltaram resmungos diante da injustiça, falando que era sempre o Aiolia que pegava a piscina e tinha a chance de ver as mulheres mais bonitas praticamente nuas. Shina fuzilou os reclamões com o olhar. - Sabe que escolho Thanasis por causa da formação dele em Educação Física e porque Aiolos...

- É o salva-vidas da piscina do deck três. - todos disseram em conjunto.

- Aiolos é o irmão mais velho de Aiolia. - Shun explicou a Milo. - Então Shina sempre o coloca responsável pelas atividades aquáticas já que o irmão é o chefe da equipe de emergência.

- Shun... Dez anos para baixo serão seus. - risadas e o japonês corou, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Eu sou bom com crianças. - Shun justificou e Milo imaginou que com a carinha de anjo que ele tinha e o jeitinho doce, o oriental conseguia dobrar até o moleque mais birrento. E se não o fizesse, Ikki o faria. Porque com certeza não importava a idade, criatura nenhuma mexia com o irmão dele.

- Milo! - o chamado o fez erguer a cabeça em um estalo. - Quinze à vinte anos é sua responsabilidade. - quase fez uma careta de nojo. Logo a pior faixa etária. Do meio ao final da "aborrecência". Mas ao menos não teria que lidar com moleques chorões como o Shun ou mulheres babonas na piscina como o Aiolia.

E com isto a reunião prosseguiu, com Shina continuando a distribuir os grupos e as atividades que seriam feitas pelos mesmos na primeira semana. Depois informando que na semana seguinte de viagem cada monitor de grupo iria sugerir uma atividade própria na próxima reunião e que era para eles estarem preparados. Por fim terminou com avisos de praxe sobre regras do navio, horários, escala e locais que poderiam ser usados e procedimentos de autorização para reservar tais locais para atividades e quando tudo foi esclarecido a mulher dispensou a todos pela noite ordenando que eles descansassem que o serviço começaria cedo na manhã seguinte.

- E então... O que achou da sua nova função? - Aiolia perguntou assim que abriu a porta da cabine que dividia com Milo e este deu de ombros. Não podia dizer muita coisa, já que só iria descobrir se gostaria ou não da função no dia seguinte, mas até o momento não parecia de todo ruim. - Devo avisar... Que a Shina está te testando. Ela sempre faz isso com os novatos. Dá a eles os mais difíceis.

- Como é?

- Foi assim comigo e com os outros. Assim com o Shun também. Crianças e adolescentes são os grupos mais complicados.

- Por quê?

- Crianças porque apesar de estarem sob a sua responsabilidade elas não são suas, então há certos limites. Você tem que chamar a atenção, mas não se impor demais, pois sua função é entretê-las, não educá-las, pois não é o pai delas. Sem contar que elas perdem o interesse rápido, então você tem que ser sempre criativo. Shun surpreendeu a todos ao ter praticamente um dom natural para a coisa.

- E os adolescentes?

- São o inverso. Muitos são mau educados por falha dos pais durante a infância ou falha de caráter, não dá para chamar a atenção deles porque eles não te escutam, não têm interesse em nada e sempre querem se impor mais que você. - riu e Milo grunhiu. Estava ferrado. Definitivamente ferrado.

**oOo**

- Kiki! Espera! - Mu gritou, correndo atrás do garoto e quase tropeçando sobre os próprios pés, parando abruptamente e apoiando-se nos joelhos. Seus longos cabelos loiros caíram sobre os ombros, com parte deles cobrindo as íris esverdeadas. Inspirou profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego mas falhando miseravelmente e com isto deixou seu corpo ir ao chão, sentando-se desajeitado no mesmo e agradecendo o fato de sua mãe e seu pai estarem a uma boa distância, perdidos entre a multidão de passageiros, para presenciarem o seu gesto nada gracioso.

Quando, aos doze anos, Chao e Ju Fen aproximaram-se do único filho e disseram animados a ele que o menino iria ganhar um irmão, este compartilhou a alegria dos pais prontamente. Agora, oito anos depois, Mu desejava ter dito a mãe que teria preferido uma bicicleta a um irmão mais novo que parecia que estava sempre ligado a uma bateria com carga de vinte mil volts.

- Com licença? - ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, Mu ergueu a cabeça para ver um rapaz de longos cabelos dourados parado na sua frente com límpidos olhos azuis e uma expressão séria o encarar enquanto com uma das mãos segurava um menino de cabelos castanho claros arrepiados e olhos verdes iguais aos seus. - Mas isto é seu? - falou enquanto Kiki se debatia no aperto do desconhecido, resmungando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração em um chinês cheio de gírias que aprendera com os colegas da escola.

- Sim... - Mu ergueu-se do chão, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha por ter sido flagrado de maneira tão deselegante.

- Mestre Mu! - um chamado o alertou para a chegada de outra pessoa e o rapaz olhou por cima do ombro para ver o segurança da família, Aldebaran, aproximar-se deles. - Encontrou o pequeno?

- Está mais para ele me encontrou. - Mu comentou sem jeito e em um gesto mais brusco Kiki soltou-se do estranho, correndo para o irmão e escondendo-se atrás das pernas dele, fechando com força as mãos no tecido da calça de linho do tibetano. - Me desculpe se meu irmão lhe causou algum incomodo. - o loiro apenas soltou um "hunf" sob a respiração e deu as costas para os irmãos, sumindo entre a multidão sem dizer mais nada.

Mu piscou repetidamente os olhos verdes diante desta atitude grosseira e depois mirou Kiki ainda escondido atrás de suas pernas e que espiava tímido o rapaz que desaparecia ao longe.

- O que você fez para ele Kian? - Mu perguntou ao garoto que aos poucos soltava as suas calças e saia detrás de suas pernas. Kiki apenas deu de ombros e colocou um largo sorriso inocente no rosto, o que significava que tinha aprontado uma grande travessura com o rapaz loiro desconhecido. Desolado, o homem de vinte anos sacudiu a cabeça, dando um suspiro e coçando os olhos em um gesto exasperado, estendendo a mão para o menino que envolveu seus dedos menores nos do irmão. - Vamos, mamãe e papai estão nos esperando. - anunciou e tomou o caminho de volta para onde os seus pais estavam, sendo seguido de perto por Aldebaran que apenas achava graça da cena, como sempre.

Ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado do terminal, cabeças femininas viravam ao ver a beldade que passava com os cabelos longos e escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo na nuca, os olhos azuis e intensos e o corpo atlético com braços fortes que mal eram escondidos pela camisa de algodão que usava. A calça jeans desbotada abraçava as curvas de uma coxa bem delineada, apertando um traseiro redondo e empinado que estava fazendo as mulheres quase caírem da cadeira para poder observá-lo melhor. Uma das mãos carregava uma bolsa de viagem enquanto a outra manuseava um celular que prendia totalmente a atenção do belo espécime que estava provocando vários suspiros.

Algumas adolescentes mais próximas do homem soltaram risadinhas quando o mesmo franziu as sobrancelhas escuras em uma clara expressão de desagrado, xingou algo em grego e fechou o celular em um estalo, soltando um bufo mal humorado que lhe deu ainda mais charme na opinião delas. Ao ouvir o barulho, o desconhecido mirou os olhos cobalto no grupo de garotas que coraram e riram mais ainda, cochichando prontamente uma com as outras. Educado, ele sorriu para elas, o que fez o coração de todas parar e muitas se apaixonarem a primeira vista.

Entretanto, quando a maioria achava que haviam encontrado o homem de seus sonhos e estavam prontas para disputar com suas amigas por ele, parecia que deus atendera todas as preces delas, pois uma outra beldade, idêntica a primeira, sem tirar nem pôr, veio correndo abrindo caminho pelas pessoas e parou em um deslize na frente de seu gêmeo.

- Atrasado Kanon! - Saga vociferou, o que fez Kanon coçar a cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos que pareciam ainda não ter visto um bom pente. - Deveria ter chegado aqui há umas duas horas.

- O trânsito...

- Não há trânsito há essa hora em Atenas. Não é nem hora do rush. Você dormiu demais... De novo! - acusou.

- E você esqueceu de me acordar... De novo. - defendeu-se.

- Não sou a sua mãe fedelho.

- Não sou fedelho.

- Sou seu irmão mais velho. - Kanon rolou os olhos.

- Dois minutos Saga... Dois minutos é o que nos separa. Isto não o torna muito mais velho do que eu... - nisto o homem deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não é o tempo que conta... Mas sim a maturidade. E considerando que você tem a idade mental e a responsabilidade de uma criança de dez anos... Sou o seu irmão mais velho.

- Então se insiste... Vou começar a te chamar de velhote. Que tal? Ou melhor, velhinho. - o sorriso traquinas de Kanon ficou mais largo, o que fez o grupo de expectadoras suspirar mais ainda. - E então... E aí velhinho, vamos? - Saga bufou, girando sobre os calcanhares e partindo a passos apressados sem nem ao menos esperar pelo gêmeo. Kanon apenas gargalhou diante da atitude do irmão e lançou um olhar para as meninas que os observava, piscando um olho para elas.

- Garotas... - cumprimentou em tom de flerte, deixando todas vermelhas e com o coração aos pulos e por fim partiu, seguindo o irmão.

Entretanto, se o aparecimento de Kanon e Saga Petropoulos havia causado rebuliço em quem estava perto dos gêmeos, nada foi comparado quando uma figura pisou dentro do terminal, atraindo cada olhar para cima de sua pessoa.

Os longos cabelos ruivos refletiam as luzes artificiais do terminal de embarque, os fazendo parecer como chamas crepitando. Os olhos âmbares percorriam o espaço a sua volta com um ar de desinteresse completo. A pele alva não possuía uma marca qualquer e apenas de olhar aparentava ser extremamente macia. O corpo era esguio e bem esculpido, como uma perfeita estátua grega feita de mármore. A calça social sob medida descia em um corte perfeito pelas pernas longas e delgadas. A camisa de botões clara sob o blazer escuro tinha os dois primeiros abertos, deixando a mostra parte de um cordão prateado cujo pingente estava escondido sob o tecido.

Um par de óculos escuros estava repousado no topo da cabeça, uma das mãos de dedos longos e manicurados segurava uma bolsa de mão de viagem de couro e a outra mão foi ao bolso da calça, recolhendo um pequeno celular e vendo algo no mesmo. As sobrancelhas ruivas franziram e os lábios finos e bem desenhados torceram-se em uma expressão de desagrado. Os ouvidos bem apurados captaram o som de suspiros e o homem mirou por cima do ombro esquerdo para ver algumas mulheres lhe lançando um olhar sonhador. Estreitou os olhos na direção delas e rapidamente as ignorou, voltando a atenção para o aparelho em suas mãos.

- Chefe! - segurou-se para não soltar um grunhido irritado diante da denominação tão pejorativa e prontamente identificou a dupla que se aproximava. Os gêmeos eram reconhecíveis em qualquer canto do mundo e fáceis de se localizarem na multidão só pelos cochichos que geravam ao passarem.

- Kanon... - o tom grave de desagrado e com um sotaque arrastado em francês fez Kanon sorrir torto. - Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse...

- Sabe que é gastar saliva senhor. - Saga interrompeu o ruivo.

- Que seja. - soltou, já mudando de assunto e tomando o caminho do balcão de check in. Assim que aproximou-se do mesmo o rapaz que estava esperando para recepcionar os turistas fez uma reverência polida para o ruivo.

- Comandante. - falou, recolhendo o cartão de identificação que lhe era estendido e entrando com os dados dele no sistema. - Suas chaves e seu cartão de embarque. - entregou um envelope de volta para o homem que assentiu com a cabeça. - Está um belo dia para zarpar, não? - tentou puxar assunto, mas apenas obteve um grunhido baixo como resposta. Atrás do ruivo Kanon riu e Saga sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, repetindo o mesmo processo que o homem fizera segundos antes.

- Vamos. - Camus ordenou assim que passou pelo balcão do check in VIP e caminhou na direção do enorme navio de cruzeiro que era o King Scorpio II, sendo rapidamente acompanhado pelos gêmeos.

- Um pouco de educação não iria te matar Camyu. - Saga brincou e recebeu um olhar atravessado do francês, o que o fez recuar um passo rapidamente apenas por diversão, não porque temia o gênio avesso do homem. Com este estava mais do que acostumado. Afinal, Camus Benoit era famoso por ser um homem do mar... E uma perfeita pedra de gelo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

- E é você que vai dar as aulas? - o aperto em sua mão ficou mais forte e Milo surpreendeu-se em como uma mulher daquela idade ainda poderia ter tanto vigor enquanto o segurava, o impedindo de planejar uma boa fuga. O primeiro pensamento que veio na sua cabeça era que iria esganar a Shina. O segundo era que iria colocar todos os advogados de sua família em cima daquela mulher porque tinha certeza de que o que ela estava fazendo era assédio, e o marido otário ao lado dela, alheio a conversa e mais interessado na tela do computador e a mesma que mostrava as ações da bolsa, não via aquilo. E o terceiro era que tinha que lembrar que era apenas um reles empregado e que tudo o que tinha que fazer era sorrir e não ter ânsias de partir a velha em duas.

- Infelizmente não senhora... Estou responsável por um grupo mais novo. - respondeu polido.

- Mais novo? De que faixa etária? - os olhos claros da senhora iluminaram-se como se a sua resposta não a tivesse afetado em nada.

- Entre quinze e vinte anos. - respondeu desconfiado, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Esplendido! - a mulher ergueu-se da cadeira acolchoada da sala de espera, batendo palmas fortemente. - Alexei! Alexei! - chamou, esticando o braço bem acima da cabeça e balançando a mão rapidamente com extremo vigor, tentando chamar a atenção de alguém que estava perto de um dos quiosques de lanche. Milo seguiu com o olhar para quem a mulher tanto acenava e viu um rapaz de cabelos loiros que iam um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos azuis no mesmo tom que os olhos da senhora, virar-se para mirar a mulher com uma expressão de enfado.

Com um movimentar de lábios ele disse algo para o grupo de jovens com quem conversava, dando um aceno de até logo para eles e afastando-se, vindo na direção onde Milo e a mulher estavam e minutos depois parando ao lado deles com a mesma face de descaso de antes.

- Sim vovó? - perguntou em um tom que indicava que ele preferia estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

- Este jovem é responsável pela recreação no navio. - a senhora sem nenhum aviso pendurou-se em um dos braços do Milo que cambaleou um pouco diante do peso extra mas rapidamente recuperou o equilíbrio.

- Sou apenas um dos integrantes da equipe, senhora. Não sou o responsável. - explicou. Se Shina ouvisse de algum passageiro que ele subitamente fora promovido com certeza a espanhola lhe arrancaria o couro.

- O que seja querido. - fez um aceno com a mão de dispensa, ignorando o que ele disse. - Estarei inscrevendo você na programação, o que acha? Vai ser maravilhoso. - o rapaz chamado Alexei torceu os lábios em um gesto desgostoso e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não vou ficar brincando com um bando de crianças. - reclamou petulante.

- Não, não! - a senhora riu coquete. - Ele é responsável pelo grupo da sua idade. Vamos querido, vai ser bom. Não era você mesmo que estava reclamando que não teria nada o que fazer nesta viagem? - Milo segurou-se para não fazer uma cara de incredulidade. Nada o que fazer? Viajara em cruzeiros antes, especialmente os de luxo, e o que o mais se tinha era o que se fazer em um navio daqueles. Eles eram praticamente uma cidade de alta classe sobre as águas. Com certeza este garoto carecia de imaginação. Ou então era a primeira questão cabeluda do teste que estava enfrentando.

- Senhora...

- Camille, por favor. Senhora está no céu querido. - ela sorriu coquete para ele e Alexei rolou os olhos diante do tom de flerte descarado de sua avó para cima do funcionário do navio. Lançou um olhar para o avô entretido com o laptop e as ações da companhia, vendo que este apenas havia mirado de esguelha a esposa e sacudido a cabeça levemente em uma negativa, mais do que acostumado com as peculiaridades da francesa.

- Er... A programação é voluntária. - riu sem jeito, coçando a cabeça e bagunçando os cachos loiros do cabelo. - Não é o alistamento militar. - Camille gargalhou diante da brincadeira do grego e deu tapinhas no ombro dele.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que Alexei é um menino tão retraído e seria bom ele fazer amigos da sua idade.

- Vovó... Agradeceria se não ficasse contando sobre a minha vida por aí! - a repreendeu e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, aborrecido.

- Só estou querendo o seu melhor querido, só o seu melhor. - ela lhe sorriu docemente e o loiro sentiu toda a sua postura contrariada amolecer aos poucos. Não conseguia ficar irritado com Camille por muito tempo, não depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele. A mulher o criara depois que a mãe morrera e nem ao menos tinha obrigação sobre a sua pessoa. Sua mãe foi filha do primeiro casamento do seu avô com a filha de um magnata russo. Depois que ficou viúvo, alguns anos depois ele casou-se de novo com Camille que criara a prole do primeiro casamento como se fosse sua e o acolhera como neto como se ele compartilhasse do seu sangue. Por isso é que sempre fazia as vontades dela e sabia que faria mais essa.

- Está bem, está bem. Onde eu assino? - falou ainda em tom contrariado, apenas para não perder totalmente a compostura e mostrar que deu o braço a torcer. Milo somente estendeu ao rapaz o panfleto com a programação, começando a explicar os procedimentos.

- Basta comparecer no local e na hora marcada que está indicado para o seu grupo. Se gostar do que preparamos poderá se inscrever para os programas posteriores. - disse com um sorriso e recebeu como resposta apenas um olhar feio. Não se abalou. - Bem... Er... Camille. - disse sem jeito, fazendo um meneio de cabeça em despedida. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer foi todo meu querido! - Camille o segurou pelos ombros e o puxou, estalando três beijos nas bochechas do grego, o pegando de surpresa, e depois o soltando. - Espero nos ver mais vezes.

- Claro, claro. Tenha um bom cruzeiro. - desejou, dando as costas para aquela família e prosseguindo com o seu caminho e o seu trabalho.

**oOo**

Afrodite não era muito fã do sol grego. Ele era forte, queimava a sua pele delicada e sempre o fazia gastar espaço na mala com protetores solar extras quando poderia usar este mesmo espaço para colocar as roupas que ele sabia lhe fariam falta nos próximos meses de viagem. Entretanto, tal sacrifício valia a pena, pois a paisagem grega era simplesmente deslumbrante. E não, o sueco não estava se referindo ao mediterrâneo que se estendia em toda a sua glória azul cristalina até o horizonte, mas sim ao moreno alto e sarado vestindo uma camisa vermelho vivo, calça capri e botas negras, típico uniforme dos bombeiros.

Em gestos lentos o loiro ergueu os enormes óculos escuros que usava, os colocando sobre a cabeça e seguindo com os seus olhos azul claros o homem que percorria o deck onde havia a piscina olímpica, verificando toda a estrutura ao seu redor e os equipamentos de segurança. Com uma inspirada de ar o jovem lambeu levemente os lábios rosados e o bombeiro retesou os ombros largos, como se pressentisse que estava sendo observado e mirou por cima do ombro para onde Afrodite estava, fixando os seus olhos verde oliva nos azuis do sueco. Um rubor surgiu no rosto moreno e rapidamente ele desviou o olhar, voltando ao seu trabalho apressadamente.

- Afrodite Thorsson... Você está despindo o pobre coitado com o olhar. - Shaka Anish parou ao lado do amigo. Ambos haviam se conhecido na faculdade e faziam esta viagem juntos por dois motivos: para comemorarem a sua formatura e porque Afrodite tinha enchido a paciência do indiano, o que era coisa muito rara de acontecer, implorando que o mesmo o acompanhasse no cruzeiro simplesmente porque não encontrara o usual companheiro de farra dele: Milo Lefteris.

- Eu falei Shakyo... Eu falei que este cruzeiro era dinheiro bem investido. - Shaka rolou os olhos azuis e mirou o céu límpido de meio dia da Grécia.

- Pensei que tinha embarcado nesta viagem para aumentar o seu conhecimento cultural. - repreendeu o amigo.

- E eu estou aumentando. - Afrodite recolocou os óculos escuros sobre os olhos claros. - Por exemplo... Aquele bombeiro é grego. Pelo tom de pele, o moreno dele é mais do que natural, é resultado de exposição ao sol. Significa que ele é o salva-vidas da piscina. Estimo que tenha no máximo trinta anos, é solteiro e se o meu radar estiver certo é bissexual. - Shaka espalmou a mão sobre o rosto, não acreditando no que ouvia. - O que significa que terei que passar na perfumaria e comprar mais protetor... Porque não sairei da piscina.

- Afrodite!

- Relaxa Shaka... É para isso que estamos aqui, é para isso que serve esta viagem. - o indiano sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

- E você tem consciência que existe uma política dentro dos navios de cruzeiro onde funcionários não podem se relacionar intimamente com passageiros, não sabe? - informou ao amigo que prontamente fez um bico de desagrado e logo depois deu de ombros.

- O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente.

- Você não presta. - resmungou, segurando no pulso dele e o puxando. - Vamos... Quero ver a nossa cabine e já estou farto de ficar sob este sol. Sem contar que o almoço deve estar servido. - declarou, praticamente arrastando Afrodite pelo convés.

- Mas eu ainda quero observar o que a cultura grega tem a oferecer! - rebateu chateado.

- Afrodite... Não aceitei te acompanhar nesta viagem para ver você ficar flertando com cada par de calças que passar. - o sueco gargalhou diante do mau humor do amigo.

- E eu só aceitei a sua companhia certinha porque tenho a esperança de te desencalhar até o fim deste cruzeiro. - confessou, cutucando o indiano nas costelas e este ficou com o rosto rubro de vergonha.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda... Ao contrário do que você acredita, apesar de ter o nome, você ainda não é a deusa do amor. - mais uma gargalhada de Afrodite.

- Me dê alguns anos querido... E eu chego lá. - e deixou-se levar pelo amigo sem mais protestos. Mais tarde voltaria a piscina para apreciar novamente a beldade grega de olhos verdes.

- O que foi irmão? - Aiolia perguntou pouco depois da saída espalhafatosa de Afrodite e Shaka e ao aproximar-se de Aiolos que terminava de verificar os arredores da piscina. O rosto moreno do homem mais velho estava com tons avermelhados, o que indicava que ou ele estava com raiva ou com vergonha por algo.

- Nada... Só o de sempre. - o bombeiro deu de ombros e Aiolia inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, tentando atinar o que era "o de sempre" até que uma lâmpada acendeu-se em sua mente, fazendo um sorriso malicioso começar a surgir em seu rosto.

- Ah... Já começaram os olhares longos e cobiçosos heim? - provocou, cutucando o mais velho na cintura e o fazendo se encolher diante da investida, as bochechas ficando ainda mais vermelhas.

- Não entendo como você pode levar isto tudo na esportiva... Ser tratado como um pedaço de carne. - Aiolia gargalhou. O problema do irmão não era ser visto como objeto de fantasia feminina ou masculina, era apenas o fato de que sendo um pouco tímido ele nunca conseguia livrar-se das investidas dos admiradores mais afoitos. Para a sorte dele o homem tinha Saga... Que também era um pedaço de mau caminho e ao mesmo tempo um namorado bastante possessivo que apenas com um olhar atravessado espantava qualquer engraçadinho que estivesse tentando tirar pedaço daquilo que era seu por direito.

- Os males da profissão. Ser recreador é ser um pouco cara de pau. - deu tapinhas nas costas largas do irmão. - Relaxa e goza irmão. - brincou, deixando Aiolos ainda mais vermelho. - Ops, não deveria ter dito isto não e mesmo? Esse negócio de gozar é com o Saga. - provocou e agora sabia que o rubor do mais velho era de pura raiva.

- Aiolia! - vociferou e o rapaz prontamente recuou, girou sobre os pés e sumiu dali em disparada. - NÃO CORRA NA ÁREA DA PISCINA! - Aiolos ainda teve tempo de advertir ao irmão antes que este sumisse no interior do navio.

**oOo**

A tensão poderia ser praticamente cortada com uma faca no segundo que o olhar verde encontrou-se com o azulado no meio do grande hall de entrada do primeiro deck do navio. Funcionários que já conheciam o cenário de outras viagens prontamente pararam os seus afazeres e prenderam a respiração esperando o final daquele encontro entre o médico de bordo: Shion Zhao e o gerente do hotel cinco estrelas do cruzeiro: Dohko Liang.

- Estão juntos ou separados? - uma das camareiras sussurrou para uma colega de função que deu de ombros, não sabendo.

- Na última viagem estavam juntos. - foi a resposta da mulher.

A fama de Shion e Dohko era antiga nos cruzeiros. Sempre escalados, coincidentemente, para trabalharem nos mesmos navios, os dois homens viviam um relacionamento de dez anos que variava entre brigas, separações e reconciliações, com direito a discussões em público e cenas do temperamental médico que deixava o gerente vermelho de vergonha até a raiz do cabelo.

- É porque ele é de Áries. Arianos são regidos pelo fogo e bem estourados. - era o que algumas funcionárias sempre comentavam cada vez que presenciavam as brigas do casal. E embora as mesmas fossem divertidas de se assistir, com o tempo tornaram-se enfadonhas. No entanto, para os mais românticos, as reconciliações sempre valiam a pena. Shion nunca dava o braço a torcer então Dohko, um libriano mais do que equilibrado, resolvia que tinha que assumir as rédeas da situação e sempre preparava alguma surpresa para dobrar o namorado que no fim se derretia todo, caía em prantos pedindo perdão e implorava para eles voltarem a ficar juntos.

- Liang. - Shion cumprimentou o gerente secamente, balançando a cabeça de leve ao indicar que tinha reconhecido a presença do homem na sua frente.

- Zhao. - Dohko devolveu no mesmo tom e os dois homens continuaram os seus caminhos, passando um pelo outro no hall sem nem lançar um olhar de esguelha para o companheiro e seguindo em frente, sumindo em uma escada rolante e em um elevador, respectivamente.

- Brigados. - a camareira de mais cedo atestou e as suas colegas assentiram com a cabeça, soltando longos suspiros desolados. Era uma pena, observar o médico e o gerente também era uma visão e tanto. Os dois ficavam lindos romanticamente e esteticamente juntos e agora elas perderiam um dos melhores entretenimentos que aquele cruzeiro tinha.

- Mas eu soube que o imediato é Saga Petropoulos. - completou outra camareira e o grupo soltou risadinhas, extasiadas. Se Saga era o imediato e elas sabiam que o chefe da brigada de emergência neste cruzeiro era Aiolos Thanasis, isto queria dizer que havia grandes chances delas cruzarem com os dois pelos corredores escuros do navio.

Afinal, o bombeiro poderia ser tímido e o segundo comandante extremamente sério, mas era na calada da noite que os gatos colocavam as garras de fora e as coisas esquentavam, literalmente.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

Milo inclinou a cabeça para um lado, depois fez o mesmo gesto para o outro lado, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e franziu as sobrancelhas, soltando por fim um longo suspiro. Mirou o céu acima de si que estava límpido e azul, o sol brilhante e as gaivotas que passavam grasnando de volta aos ninhos depois de uma boa pescaria e depois voltou o seu olhar para o grupo mais a frente. Mais uma vez suspirou. Tinha ao menos uns dez adolescentes junto com ele naquela quadra poliesportiva ao ar livre no deck quatro e boa parte deles com caras de que preferiam estar queimando no fogo do inferno a estarem ali.

- Alexei, que bom que se uniu a nós. - o mencionado soltou um resmungo.

- É Hyoga. - respondeu atravessado, cortando qualquer continuação de Milo.

- Como?

- Meu nome é Hyoga.

- Mas Camille...

- Alexei é meu nome do meio e a minha avó insiste em me chamar assim porque acha mais elegante. - o rapaz rolou os olhos e soltou um bufo, passando os dedos por entre a franja loira. - E somente ela pode me chamar assim. - e o fuzilou com as íris azuladas. Milo fechou brevemente os olhos, pedindo a si mesmo por paciência, e depois os reabriu para encarar o jovem junto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pois bem... Hyoga. - enfatizou em um tom doce que quem o conhecia bem conseguia ler o escárnio nas entrelinhas. - Fico feliz por ter se unido a nós. Agora com as apresentações. Eu sou Milo Le... Panagio. - corrigiu-se apressado, apontando para o próprio peito. - E serei o recreador deste grupo até o fim desta viagem. Então seria melhor se começarmos nos apresentando, não? Hyoga já tivemos o prazer de conhecer. - umas quatro meninas que faziam parte do grupo deram umas risadinhas. - E você, quem é? - Milo apontou para uma jovenzinha loira de olhos claros.

- Eire. - ela respondeu ruborizando, virando o rosto em seguida e foi logo rodeada pelas outras garotas que começaram a cochichar com ela e soltarem mais risadas. Depois disto pouco a pouco cada um dos jovens que ali estavam foram se apresentando, uns mais contrariados, outros mais desinteressados, até que no fim todos se conheciam por nome e idade.

- Bem... O programa diz para começarmos leve, com um simples jogo de bolas... - nisto o grego deu as costas para o grupo, indo até um grande carrinho de metal com rodas e o puxando pela alça, pegando de sobre ele alguns coletes alaranjados e os jogando para alguns jovens. - Equipe laranja, o lado esquerdo da quadra é de vocês. - os coletes azuis ele jogou para os rapazes e moças restantes. - Equipe azul... Creio que está óbvio o que lhes sobra. - Hyoga pegou o colete que lhe foi arremessado com força e encarou o recreador com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- E iremos jogar o quê? - perguntou com desconfiança. Já tinha participado de outras atividades de cruzeiros e os jogos sempre envolviam basquete ou futebol, esportes dos quais ele não era muito fã. Não gostava de correr ou pular e sempre preferiu como atividade física nadar e nada mais.

- Meu caro Hyoga... - uma bola foi arremessada para ele assim que terminou de vestir o colete que ainda possuía o cheiro gostoso de amaciante. - Iremos jogar Queimado. - a reação foi instantânea. Todos os dez jovens fizeram expressões confusas e começaram a perguntar uns aos outros sobre o que o homem estava falando. Ainda recolhendo as bolas de dentro do carrinho, ele foi jogando uma a uma para cada participante. - O objetivo do jogo é acertar o adversário com a bola, o queimando. O adversário acertado estará fora do jogo. Entretanto se o adversário recolher a bola antes desta tocar o chão ele está salvo. Vence o time que eliminar todos os jogadores do time adversário.

- Isto é um jogo muito bárbaro! - uma das meninas reclamou. - Há homens jogando conosco. Óbvio que eles irão arremessar mais forte. - Milo prendeu uma bola sob o braço e encarou a adolescente de longos cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados. Se bem lembrava ela tinha se apresentado como Saori Kido. Deu um sorriso de lado para ela.

- Você acha? - falou charmoso, o que fez a garota de quinze anos fechar a boca em um estalo e ficar levemente vermelha. - E eu pensando que havia dividido os times de maneira equilibrada. - colocou um dedo sob o queixo e um gesto pensativo. - Bem... - arremessou a bola que estava sob o seu braço para a garota, que a pegou desajeitadamente. - ninguém a está obrigando a jogar não é mesmo. Então... - fez um gesto largo com o braço, indicando os bancos que cercavam a quadra. Saori apenas bufou, dando as costas para o grego, retirando o colete e indo a caminho dos bancos, parando por um segundo para lançar um olhar por cima do ombro.

- Julian! - gritou, chamando a atenção de um rapaz de dezenove anos de cabelos dourados longos presos em uma trança e olhos verdes da cor do mar. Ele piscou diante do grito, parando de rodopiar uma bola na ponta do dedo indicador e mirou a prima que tinha as bochechas vermelhas e o nariz empinado em sua melhor pose orgulhosa. - Você não vem? - disse mandona. Julian apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas claras.

- Por que devo imitar as suas burrices? - disse em tom de enfado. - Se quiser mofar no banco, fique a vontade. Para mim a proposta parece divertida e eu não tenho medo de quebrar as minhas unhas. - provocou, causando risadas dos outros jovens que observavam a discussão e deixando Saori ainda mais rubra de raiva. - Agora... onde estávamos? - virou-se, voltando a mirar Milo.

- Estávamos prestes a começar o jogo.

- Não podemos começar se temos um jogador a menos. - Julian argumentou, olhando de esguelha para Saori sentada em um dos bancos com as bochechas estufadas, um bico enorme e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Sem problema. Eu entro no lugar dela. - Milo declarou, vestindo um colete laranja e pegando uma bola, indo posicionar-se do lado esquerdo da quadra com o restante do time. Com um grito de Milo deu-se início ao jogo e as bolas começaram a voar de um lado para o outro em arremessos fortes e precisos e os minutos iniciais deu-se com pessoas correndo para todos os lados tentando evitar de serem acertadas ou capturando as esferas antes dessas caírem no chão. E claro que, no meio da correria e da confusão haviam as trombadas, os tropeços e as gafes que sempre ocasionavam risadas e o que no início começou como uma competição, duas horas depois, após três rodadas de jogo, terminou em gargalhadas.

- Ei... Eu me diverti. - Julian aproximou-se de Milo, lhe devolvendo o colete e uma das bolas. - Onde assino para me candidatar para a próxima programação? - o grego sorriu para o rapaz, pegando dentro de sua bolsa de trabalho uma pasta e retirando da mesma uma ficha de inscrição.

- Basta preencher e pode pedir a qualquer mensageiro do hotel entregar ao setor de Entretenimento Recreacional do navio.

- Interessante. - Julian recolheu a ficha da mão de Milo. - Poderia me arrumar mais uma? - pediu, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Saori que ainda estava sentada, emburrada, no banco. Milo seguiu o olhar do rapaz e fez uma expressão confusa. - Acredite, daqui há dois dias quando ela se cansar dos shoppings e dos cinemas, ela vai estar implorando pelos seus jogos. - gracejou e o loiro riu, puxando outra ficha da pasta e a entregando ao jovem. - Obrigado. - falou, despedindo-se com um aceno de cabeça e se afastando, indo até a prima, trocando algumas palavras com ela e partindo na companhia da garota.

- E você Hyoga? - perguntou quando o rapaz veio entregar o colete e a bola. - Não vai se inscrever. - lançou a ele um sorriso charmoso que foi respondido com um olhar atravessado.

- Só porque atendi um pedido da minha avó não quer dizer que irei fazer isto para sempre.

- Que pena... Pensei que tinha se divertido. Ah... obrigado Eire. - agradeceu a jovem quando esta o interrompeu para entregar o colete e a bola, com as bochechas rubras e acompanhada de duas meninas que soltaram risadinhas, imitaram as atitudes dela e depois arrastaram a loirinha para longe, cochichando uma coisa ou outra no ouvido da garota, a deixando ainda mais vermelha.

- O que o fez ter essa ideia ridícula? - cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um gesto defensivo.

- Ah... eu não sei, as suas risadas talvez? - Milo deu de ombros. - Bem, se não vai continuar na minha equipe é uma pena eu esperava...

- Milo! - o chamado o vez se virar para ver o rapaz que vinha correndo na sua direção. Ele vestia a mesma blusa com a estampa da empresa de entretenimento que cuidava da recreação naquele cruzeiro, mas a cor dela era amarela, enquanto a sua era azul escuro. Sua calça jeans estava dobrada até os joelhos e os cabelos castanhos que iam até os ombros tinham metade deles presos no topo da cabeça por um lápis de cor. Sem contar que havia um borrão de tinta vermelha na bochecha esquerda do rapaz.

- Shun... O que aquelas crianças fizeram com você? - gracejou ao ver o mais jovem parar abruptamente na sua frente com um largo sorriso no rosto angelical.

- Seu turno já terminou? Podemos fazer um lanche juntos, o que acha?

- Os pivetes te deixaram com fome? - o japonês alargou o sorriso. - Deixe eu só guardar essas bolas e levar os coletes para a lavanderia e... - calou-se quando percebeu um movimento de rabo de olho e ao inclinar a cabeça notou que Hyoga não havia mexido um músculo. Na verdade o loiro estava estático, como se estivesse congelado, enquanto as suas íris azuladas permaneciam fixadas sobre Shun. - Hei garoto! Perdeu alguma coisa ali? - disse em um tom contrariado.

Shun era a candura em pessoa e Hyoga era como qualquer outro moleque rico e mimado. Ou seja, o oriental era bom demais para o loiro arrogante e na falta do Ikki para proteger a virtude do irmão, Milo assumiria este papel por enquanto.

- Hã? O quê? - Hyoga piscou bestamente.

- Alguma coisa... - Milo indicou com um rolar de olhos Shun ao seu lado que observava a interação entre os dois homens mais velhos sem entender nada. - perdeu ali?

- Ah... Não!

- Bom... Se não vai se candidatar ao meu grupo então não tem mais o que fazer aqui não é mesmo?

- Milo! - Shun disse ultrajado. - Não é assim que se trata um passageiro. Olha a sua posição. - Milo iria abrir a boca para dizer algo, falar que posição era o de menos, porque até onde se lembrava se fosse hierarquizar ele era a criatura de mais alta classe dentro daquele navio, até que recordou de que na verdade não passava de um pobre plebeu no momento. Suspirou, rolando os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar qualquer tirada atravessada.

- Bem, meu trabalho aqui acabou... Então... Nos vemos por aí Hyoga. - despediu-se do loiro, fechando uma mão no puxador do carrinho e a outra no pulso de Shun. - Vamos Shun. - continuou, começando a andar e levando carrinho e oriental junto consigo e interrompendo qualquer possibilidade do rapaz mais velho de continuar babando em cima do colega de trabalho. Porque, afinal, seria ele, Milo, que depois teria que ouvir os sermões de Ikki sobre como cuidar melhor do irmão mais novo dos outros.

**oOo**

- Dois meses! - Aiolia soltou empolgado, batendo com uma nota de vinte dólares sobre a mesa na qual um homem de curtos cabelos negros arrepiados, alto, pele morena, ombros largos, braços e corpo igualmente forte indicando que ele era do tipo de trabalhador específico para serviços pesados, recolheu com gosto, a juntando ao bolo que aumentava a cada minuto e anotando algo no papel na sua frente logo em seguida. Com um sorriso escarninho no rosto ele mordiscou a ponta do seu charuto e seus olhos azuis escuros brilharam maldosamente enquanto sacudia a cabeça em negativa.

- Vai perder de novo leão de uma figa, como sempre. - Carlo Di Angelis zombou ao mesmo tempo que Milo entrava acompanhado de Shun no lounge reservado para o coffee break dos funcionários responsáveis pelo entretenimento dos passageiros do cruzeiro.

- Pois eu aposto quatro! - Shura Herrera jogou uma nota de vinte toda amassada em cima da mesa, a qual o italiano pegou com gosto e lançou ao amigo espanhol um olhar de zombaria.

- Estou dizendo que são seis meses. Do jeito que a última briga foi feia. Vai ser até o fim da viagem. - corrigiu Carlo, juntando o dinheiro de Shura ao bolo que aumentava.

- Quem são aqueles dois? - Milo perguntou a Shun ao não reconhecer os dois grandalhões latinos que não faziam parte da equipe de recreação e vestiam macacões de operários com o emblema da empresa responsável pela manutenção do navio de cruzeiro.

- Shura e Carlo são da equipe de manutenção, mas vez ou outra dão uma passada aqui. - Shun fez um meneio com a cabeça, indicando Shina do outro lado da sala que servia-se com algumas guloseimas do buffet. - Shura e Shina são namorados.

- E o que eles estão fazendo? - continuou o grego.

- Apostando. - Aiolia aproximou-se dos dois recém-chegados.

- O quê?

- Quanto tempo Dohko e Shion irão levar para se reconciliar. Dohko é o gerente do hotel e Shion é o chefe da equipe médica de bordo. São namorados e estão em um relacionamento de briga e reconcilia há uns dez anos. No fim da última viagem eles desmancharam e parece que continuam brigados e por isso estamos fazendo um bolão para saber quanto tempo leva para eles voltarem as boas. Da última vez o vencedor levou duas mil pratas para casa. - Milo assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo. - Vai entrar na jogada Milo?

- Não sei... Não posso apostar se não souber mais ou menos a situação.

- Não acabei de te resumir a situação? - Aiolia resmungou enquanto observava um Shun tímido ir até Carlo e apostar dez dólares que levaria três meses e meio, o que fez o italiano rir divertido e Shura dar tapas nas costas do menino, quase o fazendo tropeçar nos próprios pés diante da força empregada pelo espanhol.

- Verbalmente... Preciso ver com os meus olhos para ter uma melhor avaliação da coisa.

- Ah... Ver... Bem... - Aiolia rodou os olhos azuis e sorriu quando esses reconheceram uma figura familiar passar pelas portas de vidro do lounge. - Ali! Aquele é o Shion. - apontou e Milo seguiu com o olhar a direção do dedo do amigo e viu o mencionado ao longe afastar-se com uma postura rija, sobrancelhas claras franzidas, expressão fechada e lábios torcidos como se tivesse chupado limão com leite azedo.

- Sei... - sorriu traquinas e a passos apressados foi até a mesa onde Carlo estava recolhendo as apostas e bateu com uma nota de cinquenta sobre o tampo de madeira. - Vinte dias. - declarou convencido, atraindo a atenção de todos e surpreendendo o italiano.

- Como?

- Vinte dias para Shion baixar a crista enquanto Dohko volta correndo implorando perdão.

- E como é que você sabe disto moleque?

- Acabei de ver o médico passar.

- E daí? - cortou Shura.

- E daí que a cara feia dele de que está prestes a arrancar a cabeça de alguém a mordidas é resultado de tensão sexual mal resolvida e do jeito que os ombros dele estão tesos e a expressão fechada como mar em dia de tempestade em prelúdio de dilúvio, não dou vinte dias para ele estar abrindo as pernas para Dohko...

- E como você sabe que é ele que abre as pernas? - Shura provocou.

- Ah qual é... Posso não ter visto o Dohko ainda... Mas Shion tem a maior pose de passivo que anda com alguma coisa enfiada eternamente no...

- MILO! - Shun o cortou, com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha diante do palavreado vulgar do companheiro e o grego gargalhou.

- Pode escrever a minha aposta.

- Está certo então... - Carlo anotou na folha, adicionando o dinheiro de Milo ao bolo. - Mas você parece bem certo disto e tenho que confessar que em certo ponto você tem razão... A postura tesa de Shion realmente pode ser justificada como a de alguém que precisa de uma boa foda para relaxar. - o italiano gracejou e subitamente silêncio caiu sobre toda a sala, o que intrigou Milo profundamente.

- Ih gente... O que foi? Alguém morreu de repente?

- Não... - Shura começou. - É só que o que Carlo disse nos fez pensar uma coisa... - algumas risadinhas começaram a brotar aqui e acolá. - Que se tensão é sinônimo de falta de sexo... - gargalhadas estouraram em vários pontos do lounge, confundindo Milo mais ainda.

- Então o Comandante Benoit anda em abstinência eterna. - completou Aiolia e o golpe de misericórdia foi quando pelos auto falantes da embarcação veio a voz do mencionado anunciando que se daria início ao cruzeiro e que o navio iria zarpar naquele instante.

- Tão ruim assim? - Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você não faz ideia Milo... Não faz ideia. - Aiolia brincou, passando um braço sobre os ombros do companheiro de cabine e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do loiro.

- E quanto vocês apostariam que eu mudaria isto rapidinho? - as risadas que surgiram na sala prontamente morreram diante da proposta de Milo e olhares chocados voltaram-se na direção dele. - O quê? Se ele for bem apessoado nada é impossível.

- Comandante Benoit tem a fama de ser um homem do mar e um cubo de gelo, Milo. - Shina entrou na conversa, tomando um gole de seu suco. - Seria loucura e suicídio profissional. - o advertiu, mas o grego percebeu que ela não lhe dera nenhum incetivo contra a sua ideia, como se estivesse mais curiosa em ver o circo pegar fogo do que apagar o incêndio.

- Sempre me disseram que eu nunca tive o juízo perfeito mesmo. - deu de ombros, abrindo um largo sorriso charmoso. Tinha que passar no teste do pai, mas isto não queria dizer que não iria se divertir no caminho.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

Camus levou o a xícara de café a boca e tomou um gole lentamente, apreciando o sabor do líquido negro e inspirou o seu aroma enquanto observava o pôr do sol no mediterrâneo, tentando a todo o custo ignorar o bate boca que vinha dos dois lados de sua pessoa. Entretanto, tal feito era praticamente impossível, já que os gêmeos Petropoulos fizeram da discussão praticamente uma arte. E o pior era que eles eram bons nisso, os desgraçados.

- Acho que deveríamos ir para Santorini primeiro... Lá é ponto de referência do turismo na Grécia... É a ilha mais bela... - Kanon argumentou do lado esquerdo de Camus e foi prontamente cortado pelo irmão ao lado direito do comandante.

- Sérifo é a primeira ilha para se visitar no itinerário. - Saga apontou para o dito itinerário da empresa do cruzeiro, praticamente esmurrando o mesmo com a ponta do dedo.

- E você precisa seguir tanto as regras? - o gêmeo rolou os olhos e soltou um bufo, o que fez o comandante francês suspirar longamente. E pensar que ele achou que este seria um zarpar tranquilo, que depois de ter a rota travada e todos os sistemas verificados e funcionando ele poderia sentar e apreciar o seu café em paz antes de alguma crise de Estado vir lhe perturbar. O problema era que havia esquecido que ter Saga e Kanon como primeiro e segundo imediato era pedir para sempre ter crises de Estado dentro do seu navio. - O que custa mudar um pouquinho o percurso?

- O que custa é toda uma burocracia que a sua cabecinha de vento não é capaz de processar. Não aprendeu nada quando estava no colégio naval? Rotas já foram traçadas, percurso já estabelecido e _autorização_ da Marinha consentida. Não dá para mudar uma coisa dessas do dia para a noite só porque te deu na veneta sua anta. - o amor fraterno, pensou Camus com escárnio, agradecendo por nunca ter tido uma relação nem ao menos parecida com esta com a sua irmã.

- Não me chama de anta! - Kanon ergueu-se da cadeira em um pulo, espalmando as mãos violentamente sobre o painel de controle e isto rapidamente alertou o ruivo. Os gêmeos poderiam cair no braço dentro da ponte, ele não estava nem aí, mas ninguém ameaçava a integridade dos equipamentos sob o seu comando e saía impune. - Se eu sou uma anta, você é anta em dobro, já que é tão sabiamente _dois minutos _mais velho! - escarneceu e o francês rolou os olhos.

Sério mesmo, mas esta história de quem era mais velho já estava ficando batida.

- Dois minutos que mais parecem vinte anos visto que a sua maturidade deixa muito a desejar. - Saga ergueu-se também da cadeira de supetão.

- Oras seu... - Kanon deu um passo a frente pronto para partir para a agressão física e Camus achou que já era hora de impor a sua autoridade como pessoa de maior posição dentro daquele navio. Com um gesto elegante depositou a xícara de café sobre um espaço vazio e seguro do painel de controle e esta estalou sobre a madeira, silenciando os irmãos e os congelando em seus movimentos ao chamar a atenção de ambos para cima do ruivo.

- Se continuarem com a palhaçada eu coloco um de vocês como carranca do navio e o outro como âncora de popa. - ameaçou e os gêmeos trocaram olhares.

- Ele! - Kanon apontou para Saga. - Pode ser a carranca, já que é mais feio. - os outros oficiais que estavam na ponte e observavam a discussão já mais que costumeira soltaram risadas.

- Somos gêmeos idênticos seu leso! - Saga se defendeu.

- Nem tanto! - Kanon rebateu.

- Kanon, vocês são idênticos. - Camus cortou o grego em tom sério. - Tão idênticos que poderiam fazer a barba olhando um para a cara do outro e se usando como espelho. - mais risadas ao longo da ponte.

- Então usa o imbecil como âncora. - Saga cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Já que é mais pesado.

- Pesado? - Kanon estreitou os olhos azuis. - Está me chamando de gordo? - Camus espalmou a mão sobre o rosto.

- Se continuarem colocarei os dois para esfregarem todo o convés do navio. - ambos retesaram os ombros. O navio era enorme e precisava de uma equipe de centenas de pessoas para mantê-lo limpo. Esfregar o convés, somente eles dois, era mais que punição, era tortura.

- O trabalho escravo já foi abolido faz séculos Camyu, alguém não lhe avisou? - Saga o cutucou, recebendo um olhar atravessado do francês.

- É... - continuou Kanon. - Daqui a pouco você vai nos ameaçar em andar na prancha. - os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio, apenas imaginando a cena de Camus com roupas de pirata, espada em punho e ameaçando os seus inimigos com sotaque francês e fazendo bico ao falar e começaram a rir.

- Por que eu ainda aturo vocês dois? - resmungou, voltando a sua xícara de café e tomando um gole.

- Porque você nos ama. - Kanon ofereceu com um enorme sorriso e Camus o mirou de esguelha.

- Não necessariamente.

- Ah... Confessa Camyu, você nos ama. - Saga pousou uma mão sobre o ombro uniformizado do comandante. - Nos ama, nos ama, nos ama.

- Não. - respondeu Camus seco.

- Nós também te amamos Camyu. - continuou o moreno, apertando as bochechas de Camus, o que o fez ganhar um olhar assassino, mas não se abalou com o azedume do ruivo. Quinze anos aturando o mau humor do francês o tornara imune ao mesmo e tinha que confessar que às vezes achava até engraçadinho. Às vezes.

**oOo**

- E então? Como estou? - Aiolia desviou o olhar para Milo e arqueou as sobrancelhas castanhas.

- Como uma puta desesperada por dinheiro em busca de cliente em uma esquina escura de Atenas? - respondeu o outro recreador e o loiro deu um largo sorriso para o colega de cabine, não se abalando em nada com o comentário grosseiro, na verdade divertira-se com o mesmo pois sabia que não havia sido intencional. Aiolia e suas garras de leão afiadas o lembrava Afrodite e isso amenizava um pouco o fato de que estava isolado naquele navio sem poder entrar em contato com nenhum conhecido. As regras de seu pai no negócio foram claras: ele não poderia pedir ajuda externa para os amigos ricos, somente para os contatos que fizesse durante a sua estada como recreador.

- Bem... Todos aqui estamos desesperados, não? - rebateu Milo em mesmo tom de brincadeira, lançando um olhar para a porta aberta da parte do armário que pertencia a Aiolia e a foto da bela ruiva que estava nele. Marin era o nome da mulher, noiva do grego, que com certeza era muito confiante no próprio taco para deixar o homem viajar por seis meses sozinho em um navio de cruzeiro longe dos olhos dela. Pela história que Thanasis havia contado, ele aceitara o emprego porque o retorno financeiro era bom e Marin e ele estavam de casamento marcado e pretendiam comprar uma casa, coisa que a grana conseguida com esta viagem iria financiar.

E talvez fosse por isso que a mulher tivesse permitido a ida do noivo. Isso e o fato de que o cunhado trabalhava no mesmo navio e poderia manter o olho vivo no irmão no lugar dela. Coisa que Milo acreditava ser inútil, pois Aiolia tinha todo jeito de ser o homem mais fiel do mundo, mesmo que vivesse jogando o seu charme sobre as passageiras só para ganhar alguns pontos e gorjetas gordas das mesmas.

- Só não pensei que você seria o pior de nós. Está tão assim no fundo do poço Panagio? - zombou, percorrendo os seus olhos azuis escuros ao longo do corpo de Milo, começando pela bota de couro preta, calça jeans negra com barras desfiadas, rasgados nos joelhos, bolsos da frente e de trás, camisa de seda azul petróleo com os quatro primeiros botões abertos e deixando parte do peito moreno amostra. No pescoço estava um cordão de couro que dava três voltas no mesmo e como pingente havia o símbolo do signo de escorpião feito em prata. Os cabelos loiros pareciam mais brilhosos e ainda mais cacheados e a única coisa que destoava o visual era a pulseira com o emblema da companhia de entretenimento no pulso esquerdo.

Naquela noite os recreadores haviam sido divididos em grupos e espalhados pelo navio para animarem as várias festas que iriam acontecer simultaneamente em boates e salões da embarcação, comemorando o início da viagem. Aiolia e Milo, assim como alguns outros, foram escalados para irem a maior e principal boate do King Scorpio II, o La Luna, onde uma rave iria acontecer até a manhã seguinte.

- Muito engraçado. Você então parece que está raspando o fundo. - Milo avaliou o recém-adquirido amigo dos pés a cabeça. Usava tênis escuros, calças jeans claras, cujo tecido manchado parecia ter recebido um banho de água sanitária. Correntes circulavam a cintura e pendiam do lado direito do quadril e uma camisa de uma banda de rock e os cabelos castanhos despenteados terminavam o visual. Mais a pulseira colorida com o símbolo da empresa de entretenimento. Naquela noite eles foram dispensados do uniforme pela chefe deles, dizendo que precisavam se misturar ao público, mas as pulseiras eram um modo dos passageiros identificarem eles como funcionários se precisassem de algum auxílio durante a festa.

- Pra mim estou normal. - Aiolia deu de ombros, jogando um pouco de colônia na mão e a espalhando nas palmas, as esfregando em seguida no pescoço e ante braços.

- Colocando perfume... Penteou o cabelo... Ou quase. Tomou até banho! - zombou, recebendo um olhar atravessado do colega grego. O que mais Aiolia fazia era tomar banho, visto que a sua função de recreador era na área da piscina. - O que a Marin vai pensar quando souber?

- Milo... - Thanasis bateu a porta do armário e aproximou-se do loiro, chegando bem perto do rosto dele, o que não era um grande feito visto que o quarto apertado fazia os dois sempre estarem fisicamente próximos.

- Hum?

- Vai se fuder. - soltou e Milo gargalhou.

- Não posso... Estou de serviço. - retrucou esperto e Aiolia sacudiu a cabeça, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Você não presta.

- Eu sei.

- E vamos embora seu louco antes que a Shina venha bater na nossa porta cobrando nossa presença e descontando o atraso do nosso salário. - Milo assentiu em concordância, abrindo a porta da sua parte do armário rapidamente, dando uma última checada no visual e depois a fechando com um estalo, seguindo o amigo para a festa.

**oOo**

- Eu não consigo ouvir os meus pensamentos! - Shaka gritou perto do ouvido de Afrodite, tentando sobrepor-se a batida da música eletrônica e fracassando miseravelmente. As luzes coloridas que circulavam sobre a pista faziam os seus olhos doerem, os efeitos de fumaça irritavam o seu nariz e o fazia lacrimejar e o bate estaca que eram os remixes dos DJ's estava começando a lhe causar enxaqueca e o fazia se perguntar mais uma fez o que lhe dera na cabeça para aceitar o convite de Afrodite e acompanhá-lo naquela maldita rave.

- Mas esta é a intenção Shakyo! Não pensar! - Afrodite gritou de volta, tomando um gole de sua bebida tropical e já pensando qual seria a próxima que pediria, apenas para ter o prazer de voltar a encarar o belo barman de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, com expressão fechada e uma cicatriz extremamente charmosa entre as sobrancelhas.

O indiano rolou os olhos. Somente Afrodite para encontrar diversão em um lugar como aquele. Ao contrário dele que preferia a paz e o sossego de uma boa sala de meditação, acompanhado pelo aroma gostoso de um incenso queimando e como única música de fundo o som da natureza soando ao longe e suavemente em seus ouvidos, o guiando para um estado de transe profundo. Diferente daquele inferno com corpos suados pulando sob as luzes coloridas e entre a fumaça, misturando-se de modo que chegava a um ponto que a pessoa não mais diferenciava o que era homem e o que era mulher.

- Epa! - o sueco exclamou ao seu lado, desencostando-se da mesinha na qual estava apoiado e empertigando-se todo. Shaka soltou um suspiro sofrido, já imaginando que o amigo havia avistado alguma presa para esta noite, uma companhia que faria questão de levar para a sua cabine e pensou que talvez não fosse de todo ruim que isto logo acontecesse. Com a sua atenção inteiramente sobre uma nova conquista, Afrodite não se importaria se o indiano o deixasse sozinho, se retirando daquela balbúrdia a qual destetava.

- Viu alguém de seu interesse? - perguntou apenas por perguntar, sem nenhuma vontade de saber a resposta.

- Não... Vi alguém que conheço. Mas que filho da... - o sueco cortou-se antes que o impropério saísse de sua boca e Shaka fez uma expressão surpresa, começando a rodar os olhos pelo grande salão da boate e entre a multidão a procura de alguma face familiar, ou identificar para quem Afrodite olhava. Até que depois de uns quatro minutos em sua busca ele encontrou.

- Mas eu pensei que ele estava em uma viagem de negócios.

- Pois é... Mas o viado está aqui! - Afrodite bateu com o copo sobre a mesa. Viado? Shaka quis rir. Era o torto falando mal do rasgado, porém permaneceu calado. - Vou tirar esta história a limpo agora mesmo. - e decidido o sueco afastou-se da mesa a passos largos indo na direção de sua presa.

- Afrodite, espera! - Shaka gritou, tentando chamar o amigo, mas foi em vão, então apenas lhe restou segui-lo abrindo caminho pelas pessoas na pista que dançavam freneticamente e ignorando o embate que estava prestes a acontecer.

- MILO LEF... - antes que o jovem Thorsson pudesse terminar de falar o indiano cobriu a boca dele com a mão, o calando e pegando não apenas Afrodite, mas Milo, que dançava com um grupo de mulheres, de surpresa.

- Afro... - Milo gaguejou, percorrendo os olhos azuis do sueco para Shaka que ainda o segurava pelos ombros com um braço e com a outra mão tapava a sua boca.

- Os conhece Milo? - Aiolia, que estava perto do grupo, perguntou intrigado.

- Me desculpe. - Shaka entrou na conversa rapidamente, dando um sorriso polido para todos. - Meu amigo já bebeu algumas a mais e acho que o confundiu com outra pessoa. - o olhar assassino de Afrodite sobre Milo o fazia ter certeza que não era bem essa a história, mas preferia nem comentar. - Se nos derem licença. - e antes que o grupo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Shaka virou sobre os pés, trazendo Afrodite consigo e o arrastando sob protestos para fora da boate.

- Por que fez aquilo? - o sueco vociferou assim que os dois estavam fora dos domínios do La Luna e atravessando o hall principal do navio.

- Não notou a pulseira no braço de Milo?

- Aquela coisa brega e totalmente destoante com a roupa deslumbrante que ele usava? É, foi a primeira coisa que eu notei. Quem não notaria aquela afronta aos olhos?

- Aquela pulseira é como um crachá de identificação...

- E daí? - Shaka rolou os olhos diante da lentidão do amigo.

- Crachá que os funcionários do navio usam quando estão de serviço, mas não estão uniformizados. - declarou e Afrodite tropeçou nos próprios pés.

- Funcionários?

- É.

- Mas...

- Eu não entendo também... Mas seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, melhor esclarecermos as coisas primeiro antes de você querer arrancar o couro do Milo para fazer uma jaqueta.

- Seria uma jaqueta cara. - Afrodite riu e Shaka balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que ouviu. - Mas e agora? A noite ainda é uma criança e eu não me diverti. - fez um bico e depois sorriu maroto. - Já sei! Vamos para o Cassino. - gritou animado e segurou na mão do loiro, disparando na direção do cassino e desta vez Shaka que não teve tempo de protestar.

Já no La Luna, Aiolia e Milo ainda trocavam olhares depois da quase cena que Afrodite fizera, o clima tendo pesado um pouco diante do flagra e o fato de que o loiro tinha sentido todo o corpo retesar e suor frio descer pelas costas ao reconhecer os amigos. Achou que todo o seu disfarce seria posto a perder naquele segundo e seu teste iria por água a baixo, mas graça a todos os santos que Shaka, sempre perspicaz, impediu qualquer escândalo do sueco.

- Seu primeiro mico... - Aiolia deu tapinhas nas costas de Milo. - Parabéns. Agora você está devidamente batizado. - gargalhou, o que fez as mulheres ao redor deles suspirarem. Entretanto, a risada do grego desfez-se rapidamente e os olhos azuis adquiriram um brilho ferino. - Diga Milo...

- O quê?

- Se lembra da aposta sobre Shion e Dohko?

- Sim, por quê? Eles voltaram?

- Ainda não. Mas se lembra o que você disse depois, quando comentamos sobre o Comandante Benoit?

- Lembro... E daí? - um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto bonito de Aiolia e ele segurou nos ombros de Milo, o girando na direção da porta de entrada da boate.

- Está aí a sua chance. Aviso, é o da esquerda. - o olhar do loiro seguiu até a entrada do La Luna e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Lá havia dois homens. Um alto, extremamente belo, de olhos azuis esverdeados, pele bronzeada, rosto sério e cabelos longos e tão escuros que contra as luzes coloridas emitiam reflexos azulados. Ao seu lado, a esquerda, estava um outro uns dois centímetros mais baixo. A pele era alva, como um floco de neve, o que contrastava belamente com os cabelos lisos, compridos e ruivos, de um tom vermelho tão intenso que parecia fogo. Os olhos âmbares eram estreitos e igualmente sérios e tinham um brilho tão gélido que causava arrepios só de mirá-los.

O corpo esguio era de proporções perfeitas e parecia ter sido esculpido por mãos divinas, na opinião de Milo, com torso abraçado por uma camisa de malha preta de manga curta, pernas longas que vestiam uma calça de couro tão justa que parecia ter sido moldada nas coxas bem torneadas a vácuo e um sapato negro para complementar aquela escuridão toda. E sobre o peito uma corrente prata com duas placas de identificação que Milo notou o homem de cabelos escuros ao lado do ruivo também usava.

- Aquele é o comandante? - perguntou incrédulo. Como um sujeito sendo praticamente uma divindade daquelas poderia sofrer de tensão sexual reprimida? Porque ele sofria. O loiro atestou isto no momento que bateu os olhos no ruivo e viu como as costas do mesmo eram eretas e os ombros tesos, e sabia que nada na postura dele estava relacionada ao treinamento militar.

- Aquele é o Comandante Camus Benoit. O que está ao lado dele é o Primeiro Imediato Saga Petropoulos.

- O imediato não é de se jogar fora. - Milo assoviou baixinho. - Mas parece mais relaxado que o comandante. - Aiolia riu diante do comentário.

- Claro que está mais relaxado... O sujeito namora o meu irmão.

- Seu irmão é um cara de sorte.

- E um cara ciumento. - Aiolia alertou e Milo gargalhou.

- Então o ruivo é o comandante.

- Sim Milo. - Thanasis rolou os olhos enquanto o loiro abria um sorriso predador.

- Avise a Carlo que teremos um novo bolão. - os olhos azuis ficaram estreitos enquanto miravam o francês que adentrava a boate acompanhado de Saga e foi logo guiado por um funcionário para a área VIP do local. - Porque aquele ruivo será meu. - sentenciou.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

Mu abriu vagarosamente a porta da sala de meditação, inspirando profundamente e dando um sorriso ao sentir o aroma de sândalo e ao perceber que o local era completamente silencioso exceto pelo som da água correndo pela pequena fonte que fazia parte da decoração da sala. Com gestos lentos retirou os sapatos, pisando no tatame pé ante pé porque vira que havia mais alguém no local cujo todo o tema era inspirado nos velhos templos budistas. Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, não conseguindo definir bem o gênero da pessoa dentro da sala.

Ela estava de costas para a porta, tinha longos cabelos dourados que desciam lisos até o tatame e a única pista que fazia Mu crer que o seu companheiro era um homem eram os ombros largos que apareciam sob os fios loiros. De mais, ignorou esse detalhe e caminhou até onde o outro usuário da sala estava, sentando-se em posição de lótus de costas para ele e descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos dobrados, mantendo uma postura ereta e fechando os olhos, esvaziando a mente e relaxando aos poucos.

Se estivesse certo e pelas suas contas, teria ao menos umas duas horas de tempo livre, ou seja, sem o Kiki, para aproveitar e precisava desta meditação se queria manter a sua sanidade até o resto da viagem. Com isto, eliminou qualquer pensamento sobre família e problemas da cabeça e lentamente foi entrando em transe.

Por seu lado Shaka ouvira a porta da sala ser aberta, assim como sentiu as vibrações dos passos do novo visitante sobre o tatame e o mesmo demorar alguns minutos antes de sentar-se atrás dele e começar a meditar. Normalmente o indiano jamais perceberia a presença de outra pessoa quando estava em transe, o problema era que ele não estava. Durante todo o tempo em que permaneceu na posição de lótus dentro da sala, tentando se concentrar, tudo o que vinha na sua cabeça foram os acontecimentos da noite passada e as descobertas que fizera esta manhã.

Depois que Afrodite o arrastara para o Cassino, o torturando por cinco horas com jogos e apostas, ele finalmente tinha conseguido convencer o amigo a encerrar a noite e ambos retornaram para as suas cabines, conversando no meio do caminho sobre o que tinham acabado de descobrir.

- Não entendo... Por que Milo estaria trabalhando em um navio? E logo neste navio? - Afrodite coçou a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos tão bem arrumados e soltando um longo bocejo, já expressando o seu cansaço pela primeira noite de viagem agitada.

- Não sei... Assim como não sei porque Siegfried iria mentir para nós. - respondeu, lembrando-se do secretário da família Lefteris que dissera a Shaka e Afrodite, quando esses procuraram por Milo na intenção de convidá-lo para uma viagem de comemoração pela formatura deles, e o homem dissera que o grego havia partido em uma viagem de negócios a mando do pai. - Mas não preocupe a sua cabecinha bonita. - Shaka cutucou o sueco com a ponta do dedo na testa, o que fez o rapaz piscar repetidamente os olhos azul piscina. - Amanhã mesmo teremos a resposta. - completou assim que pararam em frente a cabine de Afrodite e este assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo a porta da mesma, dando um boa noite para o amigo e sumindo dentro de sua suíte.

E ir a fundo nesta história foi o que Shaka fez, logo assim que acordou e encontrou-se com Afrodite no deck dois para tomarem o café da manhã em um dos restaurantes que ficava ao ar livre enquanto apreciavam a vista do mar mediterrâneo. Sem esperar mais um minuto o indiano ligou para a Mansão Lefteris e exigiu falar com Siegfried Njáll, identificando-se como amigo próximo de Milo e que não aceitaria esperar nenhum segundo, não importava que o secretário estivesse ocupado em reunião matinal com o Evangelos. Thorsson apenas gargalhara ao ouvir toda a conversa. Quando Shaka Anish queria ele sabia colocar toda a arrogância que o berço de ouro lhe dera em prática.

- Siegfried falando. O que posso fazer por você Sr. Anish?

- Poderia começar me explicando o porquê de ter mentido para mim.

- Não compreendo. Ao que se refere Sr. Anish? - Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta de desagrado diante da falsa inocência do norueguês.

- Não nasci ontem Siegfried, e mesmo que tivesse nascido, creio que jamais seria estúpido o suficiente para acreditar em tamanha mentira. Evangelos está ao seu lado? - perguntou em tom de ordem e recebeu como resposta o silêncio, com certeza com Njáll trocando algumas palavras com o patrão sobre o amigo abusado de Milo que parecia estar de mau humor e queria porque queria explicações de algo que o secretário não conseguia concatenar.

- Shaka? - a voz grossa e rouca de Evangelos soou na linha. - Qual é o problema?

- Sr. Lefteris... Siegfried havia nos informado que Milo estava em viagem de negócios a seu pedido. No entanto, Afrodite e eu embarcamos ontem em um cruzeiro no King Scorpio II e qual não foi a nossa surpresa ao ver que na verdade Milo está aqui, no mesmo navio que nós. E mais impressionante ainda... Ele parece estar trabalhando na embarcação. Poderia explicar o porquê disso?

- Shaka... Vocês não falaram com Milo, falaram? - perguntou em um tom preocupado.

- Se o que o senhor quer saber é se deixamos transparecer para todos que Milo é um Lefteris, não, não fizemos isto. Eu calei a boca grande do Afrodite – nisto ele recebeu uma careta do mencionado. - antes que ele fizesse um escândalo. Pela cara surpresa que o Milo fez ao nos ver e em como ele fico branco, imaginei que era uma coisa que as pessoas não poderiam saber.

- Shaka Anish... Sempre considerei a sua amizade com o meu filho a mais acertada. Alguém precisa ser o juízo daquele menino. - Shaka quase podia ver o sorriso afetuoso no tom de voz de Evangelos.

- Mas e então? Qual é a explicação?

- Milo está sendo testado. Acredito que ele ainda não está totalmente capacitado para assumir os negócios da família.

- Mas senhor... - Shaka o interrompeu. - Milo é carismático, inteligente, apesar de ser amalucado às vezes, sempre teve o coração no lugar e quando foi preciso tomou as decisões certas.

- Conheço as qualidades do meu filho, Shaka. Eu o criei sozinho desde a morte da mãe. Sei que ele é um bom homem, mas ser apenas um bom homem não basta. O mundo dos negócios é um mar abarrotado de tubarões e Milo não aprendeu a nadar neste meio ainda.

- Acha que o fazendo trabalhar em um de seus navios, como um mero funcionário, desconhecido, sem o poder dos Lefteris por detrás dele, o fará aprender o que é necessário para sobreviver e atravessar este mar?

- Um barco não veleja sozinho. - disse sabiamente.

- Se for a remo. - Shaka rebateu espertamente, apenas para saber qual seria a resposta do homem.

- Depois de um tempo você cansa de remar.

- O senhor está testando a capacidade do Milo de se adaptar... De conseguir aliados em todos os cantos possíveis.

- São os parafusos que fazem a engrenagem de um relógio girar, não a manivela. Milo já tem aliados no alto escalão do poder. - Shaka mirou Afrodite que levava uma colherada de iogurte natural a boca. Isto era verdade. Os Thorsson eram a família mais poderosa da península escandinava. Os Anish da Índia, juntos com os Lefteris no Mediterrâneo, seria uma união de negócios mais do que lucrativa.

- Entendo.

- Que bom. Então peço que não atrapalhe o aprendizado dele.

- Claro que não senhor. Mas...

- Sim?

- Ao menos podemos contatá-lo?

- Não sei se seria uma boa ideia. Parte do acordo era que ele não procurasse auxílio de amigos fora do navio, apenas de parceiros que fizesse durante a sua empreitada.

- Não iremos auxiliá-lo, apenas conversar com ele. Dou minha palavra.

- E nela eu acredito. Pois bem então. Mas sejam cautelosos. No King Scorpio Milo é apenas mais um na multidão.

- Claro senhor. E obrigado senhor. - agradeceu, encerrando a ligação e desligando o celular, o guardando no bolso de sua calça clara.

- E então? O que ele disse? - Shaka deu um breve resumo a Afrodite de sua conversa com Evangelos e o sueco caiu na gargalhada.

- Essa eu quero assistir de camarote. Milo Lefteris trabalhando. Que piada.

- Não seja cruel Dido. Fala como se o pobre fosse um preguiçoso nato.

- E ele é. - Afrodite mirou o amigo com um olhar malicioso. - Shaka, Milo é tão preguiçoso que quando bebê a mãe dele tinha que espremer o peito porque o infeliz tinha preguiça de mamar. Você tem noção do que é isso?

- Se você morder a língua morre envenenado.

- Animais peçonhentos são imunes ao próprio veneno. - rebateu espertamente e Shaka rolou os olhos, erguendo o braço e chamando a atenção de um garçom, prontamente encerrando a conversa.

E isto o trazia de volta a sala de meditação e o fato de que não conseguia se concentrar. Verdade que havia esclarecido toda a história com Evangelos. O problema foi o depois, porque após o café da manhã Afrodite fez de sua missão particular caçar Milo pelo navio para falar pessoalmente com ele e Shaka não queria nem imaginar o desastre que este encontro iria causar. Aliás, era melhor não imaginar, era melhor meditar ou senão arrumaria a primeira enxaqueca da viagem e não foi para isto que ele aceitou embarcar naquele cruzeiro. Não mesmo.

**oOo**

Certo, Afrodite pensou com desagrado, talvez ele devesse ter virado a direita a dois corredores atrás. Parou, intrigado. Aquele navio era um labirinto, principalmente as partes desconhecidas pelos passageiros e reservadas apenas para o trânsito de funcionários. Mirou os olhos em uma das paredes, observando um dos milhares de mapas que havia ao longo da embarcação e tentando se localizar no mesmo mas fracassando miseravelmente.

- Milo seu grego maldito, quando eu te encontrar vou torcer o seu pescoço. - resmungou, jogando uma mecha do cabelo claro sobre o ombro e seguindo caminho, dobrando mais uma esquina e parando em uma freada brusca, o que o fez tropeçar nos próprios pés e quase ir de cara no chão.

Mais a frente no corredor, recostado de maneira relaxada na parede, estava o que Afrodite considerou a personificação perfeita de Adônis, o que fez os seus olhos claros ficarem largos. Em todos os seus vinte e cinco anos de vida o sueco vira e flertara com belos homens, mas aquele conseguia superar todos que passaram por sua vasta lista de conhecimento. O que havia mais a frente era um sujeito de pele morena, cabelos negros, curtos e arrepiados. O rosto era de traços angulares e firmes com lábios bem desenhados e carnudos. Os braços despidos eram fortes, indicação de que sempre eram exercitados. O peito coberto por uma camiseta cavada, branca, molhada de suor e colada, era largo e Dido conseguia ver sob o tecido da mesma as curvas bem feitas de cada músculo.

- Dá para lavar uma lona de caminhão naquela barriga. - falou bem baixinho para si mesmo enquanto o seu olhar descia para os quadris estreitos, o traseiro empinado e coberto pelo macacão de operário que tinha as mangas enroladas um pouco abaixo da cintura, para as pernas grossas que eram marcadas pela calça do macacão até as botas de borracha isolante. Sem poder se conter o sueco soltou um suspiro de apreciação, o que chamou a atenção da visão a sua frente.

Com um tremular de pálpebras ele abriu os olhos, fixando íris azuladas escuras sobre a sua pessoa e franziu as sobrancelhas grossas, desencostando-se da parede e em um gesto rápido e fluído recolheu uma enorme caixa de ferramentas de metal que estava perto dos seus pés.

- Está perdido senhor? - a pergunta veio carregada de um sotaque italiano e em uma voz rouca que arrepiou todos os pelos do corpo de Dido e o cérebro dele parou de funcionar por alguns segundos. - Senhor?

- Hã... Ah... Bem... Sim. - Afrodite conseguiu se recuperar a tempo, olhando bestamente a sua volta, tudo para não ter que encarar aquele italiano que estava fazendo os seus neurônios entrarem em curto.

- Procura algo ou alguém?

- Alguém. Er... Milo Panagio, conhece? - finalmente fez a sua boca se mover e a sua língua funcionar, embora tudo de modo mais lento. Carlo fez uma expressão pensativa, franzindo mais as sobrancelhas. Milo, Milo... O nome lhe era familiar. Sem hesitar puxou o rádio comunicador preso no bolso de traz do seu macacão de trabalho e o ativou.

- Shura! - chamou no walkie-talkie em um tom de ordem.

- O que você quer seu siciliano de merda? - veio a resposta em um sotaque espanhol que também arrepiou os pelos de Afrodite, não tanto quanto o italiano na sua frente, o que fez o sueco apenas imaginar como deveria ser o homem que estava do outro lado da conexão. Outro latino maravilhoso de sangue quente como o que estava apreciando no momento? Se fosse, tinha entrado no paraíso, não em um cruzeiro.

- Não sou siciliano seu _carcamano_ de uma figa. - resmungou em um tom que Dido compreendeu ser uma discussão antiga entre os dois homens. - Milo Panagio. O nome me é familiar, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde.

- _Usted _é um cabeça de vento mesmo. É o moleque que apostou que não levava nem vinte dias para Shion e Dohko se pegarem de novo. Lembrou _hombre_?

- Lembrei. Não sei o que estava pensando...

- _Usted _não pensa, Carlo, _usted _reage, esqueceu? - zombou e Carlo apertou o rádio entre as mãos com força, como se este fosse o pescoço de Shura, e rangeu os dentes, soltando alguns xingamentos em italiano sob a respiração. - Mas por que quer saber?

- Há um passageiro perdido na manutenção procurando por ele.

- E porque logo eu iria saber onde estaria aquele grego? Não é meu departamento, esqueceu?

- Mas você transa com a chefe daquele departamento. Achei que Shina, sendo viciada como é no trabalho, gemia o itinerário dos funcionários dela durante a foda em vez do seu nome. - Carlo provocou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e Afrodite teve que segurar um suspiro ao ver como o italiano ficava ainda mais lindo.

- Mas seu... - agora foi a vez de Shura listar vários palavrões em espanhol através do comunicador.

- E então?

- E então que eu devia te afogar na piscina seu siciliano infeliz.

- Não sou siciliano! - Shura gargalhou do outro lado da linha diante da reclamação de Carlo.

- Milo é responsável pelo grupo de quinze à vinte anos. É tudo o que eu sei. Manda o perdido ir procurar no centro de informações do hotel que é mais fácil. - Afrodite estalou a mão sobre a testa. Por que não fez isto imediatamente? Mas estava tão determinado a achar aquele grego que passara a perna nele e nem se prestara a contar o que estava acontecendo, do acordo que fizera com o pai, logo eles dois que eram amigos desde o útero, que no calor do momento apenas ergueu-se da mesa do café da manhã, ignorando os protestos de Shaka, e partiu a caça daquele loiro porra louca.

- Certo... - foi tudo o que Carlo disse antes de desligar sem nem ao menos dar um adeus a Shura. - Bem, acho que você ouviu. - o italiano virou-se para Afrodite que segurava uma risada pois a conversa entre os dois havia sido esclarecedora e ao mesmo tempo muito divertida.

- Sim, ouvi.

- Se o senhor seguir o corredor – Carlo virou levemente o corpo, apontando com o braço livre ao longo do corredor a sua direita e Dido apenas ficou em silêncio, observando atentamente o modo como os músculos movimentavam-se sob a pele morena e faziam sombra sob a camisa branca e justa. - e virar no final à esquerda irá encontrar os elevadores. Eles irão levá-lo aos decks superiores dos passageiros. - voltou a encarar o loiro que estava mudo e cujos olhos claros pareciam desfocados, como há minutos atrás quando se encontraram. - Senhor? O senhor me ouviu?

- Hã... Sim, claro! Seguir o corredor, virar a esquerda e encontro os elevadores.

- Bem, eu o acompanharia, mas tenho que continuar o trabalho. Se me der licença. - e com um gesto polido de cabeça se despediu, passando por Afrodite que não se conteve e olhou por cima do ombro. Havia observado aquele monumento de frente, agora queria ter a sua avaliação de costas, e as mesmas eram um deslumbre. Largas, trabalhadas, que davam ânsias do sueco de arranhar as suas unhas manicuradas naquela pele escura. Suas íris claras foram aos poucos acompanhando a curvatura da coluna, bem marcada pela camiseta colada e outro suspiro baixo escapou pelos seus lábios. O traseiro era uma perdição de tão bem feito que era e mesmo o macacão de operário sendo folgado, ainda sim não conseguia esconder muita coisa daquelas formas perfeitas.

- Diabos! - resmungou quando Carlo dobrou uma esquina e desapareceu de suas vistas. - Por que eu decidi ir estudar no Grécia? Eu deveria ter ido para a Itália. Deuses gregos, hunf. Estão fora de moda biba... - murmurou para si mesmo. - Tudo fora de moda.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

- Finalmente te achei! - Afrodite deu um pulo no lugar quando sentiu a mão fechar-se em seu ombro e virou o rosto para ver Shaka com uma expressão contrariada parar ao seu lado.

- Não estava meditando? - perguntou inocente, piscando os olhos azul piscina ligeiramente.

- Isso foi há horas Afrodite! E quem disse que eu consegui me concentrar? Cada vez que fechava os olhos vinham cenários na minha cabeça de você fazendo um escândalo que colocava a perder todo o plano de Evangelos e expunha a identidade de Milo para todos. - o sueco prontamente fez uma careta seguida de um bico de desagrado.

- Nossa Shakyo, você não tem nenhuma fé em mim.

- Eu tenho fé em Buda...

- Contradição, contradição. - cantarolou o jovem Thorsson e Shaka rolou os olhos, pois não estava disposto e enveredar por este rumo a conversa... de novo. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tentou explicar para o cabeça oca que era o loiro ao seu lado o porquê dele ter preferido seguir a filosofia budista e não a religião hinduísta que era característica de sua etnia e na qual toda a sua família foi criada.

- Mesmo assim o que faz aqui? Estou rodando este navio a sua procura faz uma hora pelo menos. - reclamou, sentando-se ao lado de Afrodite nas arquibancadas. Depois que finalmente desistira de meditar resolveu ir atrás do amigo amalucado e diferente do mesmo que saíra as cegas pela embarcação a procura de Milo, ele foi mais sensato e procurou por informações em um dos vários computadores espalhados pelos corredores do King Scorpio que tinham como função informar aos passageiros sobre o que estava acontecendo de bom dentro do navio ou ajudá-los a localizar alguma coisa.

Com isto descobriu que Milo Panagio, responsável pela recreação dos jovens entre quinze e vinte anos, estava em uma das quadras poliesportivas que era a céu aberto e ficava na popa do navio. E agora qui estava Shaka, sentado em uma das arquibancadas enquanto observava o grupo de vinte jovens que pareciam se divertir e muito sob o comando de Milo que brincava junto com eles.

- VAI MU! - o grito em voz infantil chamou a atenção dos dois amigos que viraram as cabeças para ver um menino de cabelos castanhos arrepiados e olhos verdes agitar os braços enquanto encontrava-se seguramente acomodado sobre os ombros largos de um homem enorme de pele cor de canela e que vestia calças de ginástica, camisa de malha e um par de tênis.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas loiras ao reconhecer prontamente o menino com quem esbarrara no terminal de embarque no dia anterior e que teve a ousadia de confundi-lo com uma mulher. Se fosse o Afrodite tudo bem. Com a beleza andrógena que o sueco possuía, tal erro era comum acontecer com ele. Mas o indiano, apesar dos longos cabelos, estava longe de parecer afeminado. Seguiu com o olhar para onde a dupla do homem grande e do menino miravam e prontamente reconheceu na quadra o rapaz de mais cedo da sala de meditação. Ele havia se retirado antes de Shaka, sendo chamado por alguém que aparecera na porta, e agora encontrava-se entre os jovens que se divertiam, com a pele alva exposta ao sol por causa da camiseta que usava, trajando calça de ginástica e tênis e com os cabelos loiros claríssimos e longos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

Uma jovem ao lado dele falou algo perto de seu ouvido e ele assentiu com a cabeça e quando a atenção do time adversário pareceu divergir para um rapaz de cabelos castanhos que avançou correndo pelo território deles, Mu aproveitou esta chance e disparou como um raio pelo canto esquerdo, até chegar a linha de fundo e a área tracejada que delimitava a área do goleiro em esportes como futsal e handebol, pegando do chão algo que parecia ser uma bandeirinha vermelha.

- Vai Mu, vai Mu! - o menino ao lado deles torceu em um tom mais alto quando viu o rapaz loiro entrar na pequena área e recolher a bandeira.

- Mas o que eles estão jogando? - Shaka perguntou confuso, não reconhecendo o esporte de nenhuma competição oficial que já assistira. Afrodite viu a expressão intrigada do amigo e começou a gargalhar, divertido.

- Bandeirinha.

- O quê?

- É um jogo de criança. Jogávamos muito quando a minha família ia passar as férias com os Lefteris. Reuníamos todos os primos e primas de Milo e todas as minhas irmãs. O objetivo é capturar a bandeirinha do adversário.

- E por que ninguém o tira de lá? - continuou o indiano intrigado, vendo Mu andar de um lado para o outro da pequena área sob o olhar ávido do time vermelho, mas nenhum dos integrantes da equipe fizeram nada contra ele. Uma menina do time azul tentou invadir também o território do vermelho, mas foi prontamente impedida e quando um dos jogadores adversários a tocou no ombro ela subitamente congelou no lugar e lá ficou, confundindo ainda mais Shaka.

- A pequena área, a área da bandeira, é neutra. A equipe tem que proteger a entrada do adversário e impedir que ele saía com a bandeira, mas não pode fazer nada quando ele estiver lá dentro.

- E a menina parada lá. - apontou para a garota brincando de estátua.

- Quando se é capturado pelo adversário no terreno inimigo, você automaticamente é congelado. Só é liberado se alguém do seu time invadir as linhas inimigas e o soltar ou se fizerem uma corrente entrarem na linha inimiga para o soltar.

- Complicado esse jogo.

- É um jogo de criança.

- Nunca pensei que jogos de crianças fossem tão complexos.

- Não são. Só melhor se compreende jogando. Explicar verbalmente deixa as coisas aparentemente mais difíceis. - Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e continuou observando o jogo, mais especificamente o rapaz ainda com a bandeira na pequena área e que tentava arrumar uma brecha para sair dali sem ser pego. O problema era que o time vermelho, depois da sua invasão, havia fechado o cerco e agora meia dúzia deles estavam com os olhos cravados em cima do jovem.

A menina congelada soltou uma exclamação que atraiu a atenção do indiano a tempo de vê-la se mover, pois um outro jovem de cabelos dourados longos presos em uma trança e olhos azuis moveu-se feito um raio, a libertando, e ela rapidamente correu de volta para a área de sua equipe enquanto ele seguiu em frente, desviando-se dos jogadores adversários e entrando em um pulo na pequena área, sendo amparado por Mu.

- JULIANNNN! - o gritinho extasiado fez Afrodite e Shaka perceberem que não eram os únicos expectadores e por isso viraram para verem que um grupo de jovens estavam assistindo a brincadeira e tinham os olhos brilhando enquanto miravam o loiro que tinha acabado de invadir as linhas inimigas e elas praticamente babavam sobre as roupas.

A dupla de amigos sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e rolou os olhos simultaneamente, voltando a atenção para a quadra com Afrodite observando todos os jogadores e tentando captar a tática de cada equipe. Milo fazia parte da vermelha e o sueco podia perceber que ele estava surpreso ao ver que quando incentivados, aqueles meninos davam o melhor de si e não pareciam se importar com o suor desmanchando os cabelos bem penteados, os tombos sujando as roupas de grife ou os encontrões que causariam manchas roxas. Tudo isso era esquecido no meio da diversão e da competitividade.

Shaka por sua vez tentava compreender as regras do jogo enquanto ainda observava Mu e agora Julian na pequena área da equipe vermelha. Ambos estavam bem próximos e cochichavam um com o outro, olhando vez ou outra para o time adversário e para as investidas que os jogadores dos dois lados davam, tentando avançar pelo território inimigo e falhando miseravelmente. Por fim, depois de uns quatro minutos de conferência, eles assentiram com a cabeça e emparelharam ombro a ombro, ficando de frente para toda o time vermelho e os seis guardas que os observava.

Os dois ficaram ao menos uns três minutos nesta posição até que Julian deu uma piscadela, lançou um olhar ao longe para a equipe azul e com um sorriso confiante disparou pelo canto direito da quadra, o que rapidamente atraiu a atenção de todos para ele e como predadores atrás de comida, praticamente a equipe inteira foi em cima do rapaz que com habilidade foi desviando-se de cada um. No entanto, quando pensou que estaria a salvo, a figura de Milo pôs-se na sua frente e ambos trombaram com força, indo em um baque contra o chão.

- Olha só... - Julian gargalhou, ignorando o seu corpo dolorido pela queda. - Sem as mãos. - e sacudiu as mãos vazias para a equipe vermelha que o cercava.

- Porcaria! - Hyoga gritou enfurecido. - Está com o Mu! - e virou-se a tempo de ver Mu correr como um raio pelo canto esquerdo da quadra, completamente desimpedido, e atravessar a linha de centro, entrando em um deslize no território da equipe azul e retirando a bandeirinha que estava escondida sob a camisa às suas costas. A comemoração foi de imediata, com todos cercando o rapaz e lhe dando congratulações enquanto a equipe vermelha soltava resmungos e muitos faziam bicos emburrados.

Milo apenas sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo-se do chão e estendendo uma mão para Julian, que a aceitou, e o ajudou a se levantar também.

- Foi uma boa estratégia, meus parabéns. - elogiou o rapaz que abriu um largo sorriso que fez as meninas nas arquibancadas suspirarem longamente, recebendo um olhar desacreditado de Afrodite diante de tamanha tietagem.

- Ele nem é tudo isso. - comentou o sueco, o que fez Shaka arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Afrodite Thorsson dizendo que um homem não vale a pena? Eu deveria registrar isto... E com testemunhas. - gracejou, o que o fez ganhar um soquinho no ombro do amigo.

- Estou dizendo que ele é bonito, sim, charmoso, não nego... Mas muito fedelho. Ainda está cheirando a leite. - concluiu, dando um sorriso malicioso. - E por falar em cheirando a leite... Reparei que durante o jogo os seus olhos não deixaram de seguir todos os movimentos do moleque lá. - apontou para Mu que agora era cumprimentado por Milo que dava a ele o mesmo elogio que deu a Julian, ocasionando um sorriso no rosto do tibetano.

- Só estava tentando compreender a esquematização do jogo.

- Sei... De qualquer maneira... - levantou-se, ajeitando as suas roupas displicente e começou a descer os bancos da arquibancada, chegando até a base da mesma e pulando para a quadra, sendo seguido de perto por Shaka. Aguardou pacientemente um a um os jovens se despedirem de Milo, com Mu sendo o último deles a devolver o colete e sendo de pronto acompanhado por Aldebaran que tinha colocado Kiki sobre os próprios pés e esse correra na direção do irmão, trombando contra as pernas dele em um abraço desajeitado.

- Você foi demais Mu! - o garoto começou a falar umas mil palavras por segundo, algo que nenhuma pessoa normal parecia compreender quando ele abria a boca, mas Mu assentia com a cabeça em clara indicação de que estava entendendo todo o monólogo do menino.

- Seus pais o esperam Mestre Mu. - Aldebaran avisou e Mu deu um último sorriso para Milo, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro dele para Afrodite e Shaka e corando levemente ao reconhecer o homem loiro do terminal de embarque que havia encontrado Kian.

- Vamos? - disse timidamente, virando o rosto e dando as costas para o trio, indo embora acompanhado de um Kiki ainda tagarela e Aldebaran que observava a interação dos irmãos com o sempre presente ar divertido o cercando.

- Agora... - Afrodite começou em um tom macabro. - Somos você e eu Milo Lefteris. - falou baixinho, o que fez Milo engolir em seco ao ver o olhar azul claro o mirar com ferocidade.

- Dido... Eu posso explicar.

- Calado seu grego traidor! - Afrodite o cortou. - Eu deveria arrancar as suas bolas fora e fazer brinco com elas. - ameaçou, o que fez Shaka morder a bochecha para evitar uma risada ao ver Milo ficar branco.

- Dido... Eu não podia... Eu realmente queria ter dito a vocês sobre os planos do meu velho, mas uma das condições dele era não revelar nada a ninguém para não correr o risco da história vazar.

- Vazar? E por acaso eu sou _ninguém_ Milo? - péssima escolha de palavras, foi o que Milo pensou ao ver o rosto bonito do sueco ficar vermelho.

- Ninguém pode até não ser... Mas que é o maior fofoqueiro da Europa, isto você é Dido, admita. - Shaka interrompeu, sendo praticamente fuzilado pelo olhar do outro loiro.

- Calado Anish. - sibilou o nome do indiano que recuou um passo sacudindo a cabeça levemente. Afrodite já estava exagerando em seu teatro. Sim, teatro, porque Shaka sabia que o amigo estava era fazendo drama apenas para causar culpa em Milo e tirar onda com a cara dele, o que era bem do feitio do rapaz.

- Nos conhecemos desde o útero. Nossos pais são amigos de infância, nós somos amigos de infância. Nós partilhamos as fraldas Milo.

- Eca... Que nojo Afrodite. - Shaka fez uma careta ao ouvir isso.

- Fraldas não Dido, porque isto é anti-higiênico. No máximo, no máximo, partilhamos um chocalho.

- Não interessa! E então, quando uma coisa deste porte acontece, você não tem a ousadia de me contar. - e então Afrodite deu o golpe de misericórdia. Ele fungou, com os olhos claros começando a brilhar por causa das lágrimas prestes a serem derramadas, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. - Você é cruel Milo. - e começou a chorar histericamente.

- Não... Dido, não chora. Por favor. - pediu o grego desesperado, olhando a sua volta para certificar-se de que estavam sozinhos. Se algum funcionário ou passageiro visse Afrodite chorando a culpa com certeza cairia sobre ele como causa das lágrimas do loiro e ele seria despedido logo no segundo dia de trabalho. O que, com certeza, não seria bem aceito por Evangelos. Quando atestou que só havia eles três na quadra tentou remediar o seu erro. - Dido...

- Eu te odeio Milo! Você é um traidor!

- Eu sinto muito amigo, sinto mesmo... Eu faço qualquer coisa por você. Mas por favor, pare de chorar. - pediu desesperado. Sabia como o loiro era sensível, coisas de piscianos, era o que as irmã dele diziam, mas isto já era exagero.

- Qualquer coisa? - fungou.

- Qualquer coisa. - repetiu e Shaka rolou os olhos. Milo, para um escorpiano que deveria ser teimoso e cabeça dura, era mole demais, pois cedia muito fácil a pressão. E ainda mais as chantagens emocionais de Afrodite.

- Pois bem então. - o sueco ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso largo no rosto que não possuía uma marca de lágrima, o que fez Lefteris arregalar os olhos e bufar de raiva ao perceber que havia sido enrolado de novo pelo amigo. - Eu vou cobrar. Quando chegar a hora, eu vou cobrar.

- Você não presta Thorsson! - resmungou e Dido riu abertamente.

- E você me ama lindinho.

- Vai se...

- Linguajar Milucho, linguajar. - Afrodite o interrompeu, fazendo uma negativa com o dedo indicador.

- Vocês dois... - Shaka sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. - Sinceramente... Em uma universidade com mais de trezentos mil alunos, por que eu fui logo me misturar com vocês dois?

- Podridão atrai podridão Shakyo. - Milo deu um sorriso sacana para o indiano.

- Não me compare a vocês Lefteris!

- É Panagio. Anda perdendo o jeito com o quesito discrição, Anish?

- Mas me diga uma coisa Ucho... - Afrodite interrompeu a discussão dos dois. - Quem era o loirinho bonitinho que pegou a bandeira?

- Por quê? Pensei que pirralhos cheirando a leite não fossem a sua praia. E achei que o seu negócio eram homens altos e fortes, sarados, com muito músculo e pouco cérebro.

- Se o meu negócio fosse muito músculo e pouco cérebro eu teria ficado com você. - Afrodite o cutucou nas costelas. - Não sou assim tão fútil. Também gosto de um conteúdo.

- Dentro das calças, de preferência. - Milo provocou de volta e Shaka rolou os olhos.

- Não sou obrigado a ouvir isto. - resmungou e deu meia volta para ir embora quando foi segurado fortemente pelo pulso por Dido.

- Não seja tão puritano Shakyo, você não fez faculdade para monge, e não fuja tão rápido só porque o assunto está se voltando para você. - Thorsson colocou um brilhante sorriso travesso no rosto bonito.

- Para ele? - Milo piscou os olhos azul escuros. - Ah... O loirinho chamou a atenção do loirão? - falou debochado, o que deixou o indiano vermelho mas ambos, Milo e Afrodite, não sabiam dizer se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

- Me diga Milo, para alguém que está trabalhando aqui há dois dias você parece bem familiarizado com a rotina do navio. - Shaka cortou antes que eles pudessem começar com as gracinhas.

- Está mudando de assunto loiro... Mas se quer saber não entrei no seco no cruzeiro, tive o treinamento prévio de um mês como todo mundo. Agora voltando ao loirinho... - o indiano rolou os olhos e soltou-se de Afrodite com brusquidão.

- Vão se ferrar... Os dois! - disse atravessado, dando as costas para eles e desaparecendo da quadra a passos largos e pesados. Quando ele sumiu das vistas dos dois amigos, Milo e Dido se entreolharam brevemente para depois caírem na gargalhada que durou alguns minutos até eles conseguirem acalmar os seus risos.

- Eu sabia que este cruzeiro ia ser divertido... Mas agora com você aqui Ucho, vai ser inesquecível. - Afrodite sapecou um beijo na bochecha do grego.

- Dido! - Milo gritou alarmado.

- O que foi? Cansei de te dar beijocas e você nunca teve ataque algum. - falou em tom magoado e Milo sorriu suavemente para ele.

- Sim... Mas eu sou um funcionário do navio e se formos flagrados nesta intimidade pode causar problemas para o meu lado.

- Oh... Desculpe, eu esqueci.

- É cabecinha de vento. - Afrodite riu. - Agora me diga: quais são os seus planos maléficos para o loirão? - o sorriso que Dido deu fez Milo sentir pena de Shaka. Muita pena.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

- Silêncio! Silêncio! - Shina pediu ao microfone, calando a balburdia ao seu redor quando todos os recreadores fecharam as bocas, encerrando qualquer conversa paralela. Milo por sua vez deu um longo bocejo, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e estalando as juntas do pescoço. Faziam duas semanas e meia que ele estava trabalhando no navio e a rotina já começava a alcançar o seu corpo, o estafando aos poucos, e mesmo que nesse meio tempo tivesse ganhado duas folgas, ficar correndo e pulando para acompanhar o ritmo de um bando de adolescentes não era fácil e depois ter encontros às escondidas com Shaka e Afrodite para colocar a conversa em dia exigia um esforço que o cansava.

E agora mais esta reunião depois do jantar quanto tudo o que o grego queria era a sua cama que parecia lhe chamar ao pé do ouvido como um canto de sereia.

- Você parece cansado. - Shun comentou ao seu lado e o loiro desviou o olhar para o rapaz mais novo, maravilhando-se em como ele ainda parecia inteiro depois desse tempo todo lidando com as crianças que tinham muito mais energia do que os jovens.

- Hoje tivemos uma disputa agitada na piscina de ondas artificiais. - respondeu, lembrando-se das aulas de surfe e a disputa que fizera entre meninos e meninas para ver quem conseguia manter-se mais tempo em pé sobre a prancha. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que as garotas apresentaram um senso de equilíbrio muito melhor que os homens e quando comentou tal descoberta com Afrodite, este mesmo soltou divertido:

- São os saltos. Eu estou convencido de que todas as mulheres nascem com um gene especifico que as possibilitam se equilibrar sobre o salto alto mais fino e mais longo que seja. Então o que é uma mera prancha? - encerrou seu discurso dando de ombros, o que fez Milo rir.

- Pois bem, retornando. - a voz de Shina ecoou pelo salão. - A gerência do hotel me enviou este memorando pela manhã – a morena ergueu dito memorando com uma mão, o expondo para os funcionários. - dizendo que planeja um evento beneficente para os fundos das vitimas dos terremotos. - algumas cabeças assentiram em concordância. Ultimamente muitos países na região do mediterrâneo estavam sendo assolados por tais catástrofes naturais. - E nos incumbiu de sermos a equipe a organizar o evento.

- Pensei que a área de eventos do navio fosse responsável por isto. - Shunrei se manifestou e Shina assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando a colocação dela.

- Aparentemente querem algo inovador, divertido, diferente. A área de eventos trabalhará em parceria conosco, mas gostaria de um "plus" para esta proposta.

- E eles já têm alguma ideia do que fazer? Ou também teremos que bolar isto? - Shun interrompeu.

- Pensaram em um jantar e gostariam de que nosso departamento se responsabilizasse pelo entretenimento. - Shina respondeu.

- Onde está o beneficente em um jantar? - Milo soltou, chamando a atenção de todos para a sua pessoa. - Se não me engano quando se compra o pacote de um cruzeiro o mesmo tem tudo incluso, até mesmo as refeições.

- Um chefe francês famosíssimo embarcou esta semana no navio e ele irá assinar os pratos e os mesmos serão pagos à parte. No entanto, a Eventos gostaria de algo mais. Então gente: propostas, propostas. - Shina incentivou e cochichos começaram ao redor do salão, com o recreadores conversando um com os outros e discutindo ideias e dessa vez a italiana não os interrompeu, deixando que eles conversassem entre si a procura de respostas.

- Podíamos fazer um leilão. - Milo mais uma fez se manifestou, reprimindo um outro bocejo.

- Acho que a ideia é batida. - Shun fez uma expressão de que não lhe agradava muito a ideia. - Esses passageiros com certeza estão mais do que acostumados a frequentar ou verem leilões, com certeza não acharão nada de novo na proposta.

- Você não sabe o que vamos leiloar. - o grego sorriu de canto de boca, o que calou o oriental.

- Nos ilumine então Sr. Panagio. - Shina perguntou curiosa, pois pela expressão de Milo o mesmo estava bolando algo grande e, no mínimo, escandaloso.

- Podemos reunir os funcionários mais bonitos do navio e leiloá-los. - disse dando de ombros, o que prontamente gerou buchichos entre os seus colegas.

- Isto é uma violação dos direitos humanos. - alguém protestou mais ao fundo do salão.

- Eu achei interessante. - Mino e outras mulheres da equipe riram, já listando quem elas leiloariam.

- Silêncio! - Shina falou novamente ao microfone. - SILÊNCIO! - gritou, calando a todos. - Elabore a sua ideia Milo.

- Leiloaremos uma tarde com uma beldade. Os passageiros pagam para ter a companhia de um homem ou uma mulher bonita por uma tarde. Seja para tomar um chá, para um almoço, coisas simples, que fica a escolha de quem der o lance mais alto. Leiloaremos um encontro. Nada mais.

- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa simples. - o mesmo recreador que tinha protestado mais cedo sobre direitos humanos se metera de novo na conversa, interrompendo Milo. - Mas me diga se você estaria disposto a ser vendido desta maneira.

- Estaria. - respondeu o grego sem rodeios. - O dinheiro não vai para o meu bolso, vai para uma causa nobre, e óbvio que haveria um contrato que ambas as partes, comprador e comprado, teriam que assinar sobre limites a serem seguidos. Nada demais.

- A ideia do Milo é válida e muito boa, mas percebo que quando você se referiu a funcionários, pareceu que estava falando daqueles que vão além do setor da recreação. - Shina viu um sorriso traquinas surgir no rosto do grego.

- Se a chefe permitir a integração de outros setores neste projeto. - a italiana ponderou. O King Scorpio possuía muitos homens e mulheres bonitos em seu organograma e se conseguisse ao menos uns vinte deles para serem leiloados com certeza levantariam uma boa grana.

- E quem você sugere Milo, meu caro? - agora todo o sono e cansaço que Milo sentia sumiu de seu corpo.

- Aiolia Thanasis! - declarou e o mencionado ergueu a cabeça em um estalo, acordando de seu cochilo e olhando ao seu redor a procura de quem havia chamado o seu nome. - Dormiu no ponto, perdeu a parada. Acabou de ser escolhido meu caro. - o professor até iria protestar, mas não fazia a mínima ideia ao que o amigo se referia e como Shina o mirava feio por ter caído no sono no meio da reunião, o melhor era aceitar o que quer que lhe tenha sido imposto no momento e perguntar os detalhes à Milo depois. - Aproveita e traz o Aiolos junto para a festa. - gritinhos foram dados pelas mulheres ao redor deles e Aiolia assentiu com a cabeça. - Shun Amamiya.

- Eu? - Shun arregalou os olhos verdes.

- As pessoas gostam de uma carinha de anjo. - comentou divertido ao ver as bochechas do menino avermelharem. - Shion Zhao. - inspiradas profundas de ar foram dadas e Shina sorriu maliciosamente.

- O médico? Milo, Milo, Milo. Não está fazendo isto para provocar um certo gerente, está? - Shina cutucou e Milo deu de ombros com uma expressão inocente.

- Talvez, quem sabe. - e continuou com a lista de sugestões. - Carlo Di Angelis. - suspiros rolaram por todo o salão e o grego gargalhou. - Seria ousadia a minha sugerir o Shura?

- Seria. - Shina o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Okay... Sem o Shura. - agora os suspiros foram de desapontamento e a mulher mirou com um olhar assassino as companheiras que deixaram tão claro a sua decepção pela exclusão de Shura do leilão. Depois disso mais nomes foram acrescentados a lista até que Milo finalizou com algo que intrigou a chefe.

- E uma participação mais do que especial.

- Quem?

- Você vai saber... No dia. - disse misterioso e Shina o encarou com uma expressão que dizia claramente que era melhor ele não bancar o engraçadinho para cima dela se não queria ser atirado no meio do mediterrâneo sem uma boia salva-vidas.

A reunião prosseguiu com ideias agora sendo lançadas para complementar a sugestão de Milo até que duas horas depois a lista de funcionários, incluindo homens e mulheres, que iriam participar do leilão foi concluída, os planos para o mesmo finalmente finalizados e Shina encerrou a reunião com a promessa de que encaminharia a proposta para o setor de eventos e os avisaria se a mesma fosse aceita ou não. Entretanto, conhecendo a voracidade da italiana e o modo como ela gostou da sugestão, a mesma iria lutar com unhas e dentes pelo projeto e para que o mesmo fosse colocado em prática.

Com isto a mulher liberou a todos e pouco a pouco a equipe foi se retirando do salão e Milo correu para alcançar Aiolia, envolvendo os ombros dele com um braço e o puxando para um canto assim que eles passaram pelas portas de vidro, saindo do raio de audição dos outros colegas ao se esconderem atrás de um vaso de plantas.

- Preciso da sua ajuda amigo. - Milo abaixou o tom de voz e Aiolia aproximou o rosto do rosto do outro grego, curioso sobre o que ele poderia querer. - Você disse que o seu irmão namora o imediato. - Thanasis assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. Depois de ser acordado bruscamente pelo loiro durante a reunião, permaneceu desperto até o final e com isto captara o tamanho da confusão na qual Milo o metera, assim como o seu irmão. E só de pensar nisto tinha vontade de rir até chorar, porque ele tinha a cara de pau de subir em uma passarela e deixar-se ser leiloado. O problema seria arrastar Aiolos para fazer o mesmo. Mas ele tinha os seus truques cativos de irmão mais novo.

- E daí? Milo... - Aiolia rolou os olhos. - Uma coisa é você arrastar os funcionários de baixo escalão nesta empreitada. Ou até mesmo de um escalão mais alto como o Shion. Mas o imediato não é pouca porcaria não. - Milo gargalhou.

- Eu sei cabeção. - disse divertido, bagunçando os cabelos escuros de Aiolia. - Na verdade eu queria saber se você conseguiria me colocar em contato com o cara, pois eu preciso trocar umas palavras com ele.

- Por que eu?

- Você é o cunhado do sujeito, tem mais contato e intimidade do que eu. Sou cara de pau, mas ainda não cheguei ao seu nível Aiolia meu amigo. - o moreno gargalhou, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Verei o que posso fazer. - respondeu em um tom que não prometia nada, mas Milo pôde ver pelo brilho perigoso nos olhos azuis que o encontro com o primeiro imediato estava praticamente estabelecido e com isto comemorou internamente. Shina com certeza conseguiria aprovar o projeto do leilão com o departamento de eventos. Com a sua boa lábia ele conseguiria a participação dos outros funcionários e com a ajuda de Saga o convidado especial faria esse jantar beneficente entrar para a história dos cruzeiros, além de enlouquecer as passageiras e, se bobear, causar o recorde da maior oferta já oferecida em um leilão.

**oOo**

Aiolos suspirou quando sentiu a parede fria contra as suas costas, fazendo um contraste imenso com as mãos quentes que avidamente abriam caminho sob a barra de sua camisa, além dos lábios úmidos que marcavam o seu pescoço e subiam pelo seu queixo, bochecha e aproximavam-se de sua boca lentamente em uma carícia torturante.

- Saga... - gemeu o nome baixinho enquanto sentia os fios macios dos cabelos escuros do imediato roçarem contra a pele exposta do seu braço. Saga sorriu contra os lábios do namorado, afastando-se um pouco para mirar os olhos verdes que escureciam pouco a pouco de prazer. Suas mãos atrevidas penetraram ainda mais sob a camisa vermelha do uniforme dos bombeiros que ele usava, alcançando os mamilos eretos e os beliscando levemente, ocasionando um tremor no corpo do moreno.

- Já te disse que adoro um homem uniformizado? - murmurou o oficial, colando o seu corpo mais no do homem prensado contra a parede, usando a coxa esquerda para abrir as pernas do mesmo e começar a roçar o membro do namorado sobre a calça, fazendo arrepios eriçarem todos os pelos do corpo dele.

- Você é um safado Saga. - Aiolos arfou enquanto enterrava os dedos da mão esquerda nos longos cabelos escuros do homem, deslizando por entre os fios lisos e macios que sempre foram a sua tara. Para um oficial da Marinha era praticamente inconcebível possuir um cabelo tão longo, mas os irmãos Petropoulos e o Comandante Benoit sempre conseguiam abrir exceções até para as mais antigas regras.

- E você me excita só de olhar. - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do bombeiro, clamando os lábios carnudos para outro beijo sedento de tirar o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que mãos ávidas abandonavam os mamilos mais do que estimulados e deslizavam pela pele arrepiada, passando pelo tórax trabalhado, desenhando com as pontas dos dedos as linhas dos músculos e fazendo a curva na cintura, chegando as costas e encontrando posição estabelecida sobre o traseiro firme.

Com um aperto bem dado naqueles dois globos que sempre o enlouqueciam, Saga trouxe o corpo do moreno para mais perto do seu, eliminando qualquer espaço que ainda existisse entre eles, e começou a se esfregar languidamente contra o namorado. Ao mesmo tempo, cansado de ficar parado passivamente recebendo os ataques do gêmeo, Aiolos tratou de retirar a camisa dele de dentro da calça, começando a desabotoá-la aos poucos e se sentido excitar a cada botão que deixava a casa e começava a expor o peito largo de Saga coberto por uma camisa de algodão.

Não podia negar que um homem uniformizado também o excitava e o namorado quando se vestia de oficial, com aquela roupa branca com direito ao quepe, no momento em que colocava os olhos sobre ele automaticamente sentia um incomodo entre as pernas que sempre fazia o seu irmão rir diante desta sua fraqueza. O que podia fazer se era uma pessoa normal que nutria a mesma fantasia que metade da população mundial?

Quando as suas mãos deixaram a camisa de Saga e estavam indo para a cinto, pronto para abri-lo, uma voz mais do que familiar o fez congelar no ato.

- Mas por todos os deuses antigos! - o salva-vidas ficou com as bochechas vermelhas de imediato. Saga por sua vez apenas soltou um bufo irritado e ergueu a cabeça que estava aninhada no pescoço de Aiolos, que recebeu um belo chupão, e mirou os olhos azuis escuros na face idêntica a sua e que estava um pouco mais a frente no corredor mal iluminado. - São quatro horas da manhã... Vocês não têm coisas melhores para fazer não?

Ainda devidamente agarrado a Aiolos e sem a menor intenção de se soltar do namorado, Saga apenas esticou um pouco mais o corpo, tirando parte do peso que estava sobre o outro grego, e fuzilou o irmão com o olhar.

- E o que exatamente _você_ faz aqui?

- É hora do meu intervalo, logo vim aproveitar para observar um pouco o mar na varanda que tem neste andar.

- Dá para fazer isto muito bem da ponte. - rebateu Saga seco.

- De perto... Sentir a brisa do mar, ver a lua cheia refletindo sobre as águas...

- E pra que da garrafa de vinho? - Aiolos intrometeu-se na conversa, agora um pouco mais recomposto depois do susto de ser pego no flagra.

- Para acompanhar o clima.

- Está com dor de corno Kanon? - Saga zombou em um tom maldoso, mas Kanon não se abalou com a alfinetada do irmão.

- Vocês sabem que as camareiras fazem apostas e revezam turnos para terem a chance de flagrarem o imediato e o chefe da emergência em seus amassos noturnos pelos corredores do cruzeiro, não sabem? - o comentário teve a reação esperada: o rubor típico de Aiolos e o rolar de olhos de Saga, com o mesmo finalmente afastando-se do namorado e tentando em vão ajeitar o estrago que o furacão que era o sagitariano fizera em sua pessoa sempre bem aprumada. - E você tem uma cabine com uma cama espaçosa que serve para isto.

- Só que infelizmente eu divido esta mesma cabine com um certo alguém. - acusou, mirando Kanon atravessado e o gêmeo sorriu matreiro para o irmão.

- É o meu intervalo, são quatro da manhã, depois disto eu retorno a ponte e você não está me vendo na cabine neste exato momento, está? - provocou e Saga rolou os olhos, segurando na mão do namorado e começando a puxá-lo ao longo do corredor.

- Idiota. - murmurou para o irmão assim que passou por ele, o que apenas fez Kanon alargar o sorriso.

- Vê se não vai beber demais e cair no mar. - Aiolos advertiu com um sorriso para o cunhado, que apenas sorriu de volta e deu adeusinho com a mão livre para o casal que em poucos minutos sumiu em uma esquina do corredor. Com isto ele aguardou mais alguns minutos e quando percebeu que o caminho estava livre virou-se, batendo com os nós dos dedos na porta ao lado do local em que Saga e Aiolos estavam se agarrando há pouco.

Não esperou muito e a mesma se abriu, revelando aos seus olhos a criatura mais bela que já vira envolta em um robe de seda e que ele sabia era a única coisa que cobria o corpo que por baixo do tecido deveria estar nu. Um sorriso enorme estava no rosto do ser diretamente vindo dos mais belos contos mitológicos e com os olhos brilhando ele mirou a garrafa de vinho em suas mãos.

- Eu realmente pensei que eles faria da porta do meu quarto um motel. - resmungou com a sua voz melodiosa e Kanon riu.

- Seria um pecado, não é mesmo?

- Sério mesmo Kanon... Apreciar o mar? A lua? - o grego gargalhou mais ainda e não protestou quando uma mão de pele aveludada fechou os dedos no colarinho de seu uniforme e o puxou para dentro da cabine, fechando a porta atrás do moreno com um estalo.

- Outro pecado, não mesmo. O que é o mar perto de uma divindade como você?

- Sempre sábio com as palavras Kanon Petropoulos. - os dedos delicados tiraram o quepe do oficial, o arremessando longe, em algum lugar desconhecido da suíte. - Mas em uma coisa o seu irmão tem razão.

- E o que é? - riu ao ver o brilho malicioso nos olhos claros.

- Eu também não resisto a um homem uniformizado.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Shaka abriu lentamente a porta da sala de meditação, como sempre a encontrando vazia, ou quase. As pessoas daquele cruzeiro não tinham nenhum apreço pelas atividades mais calmas. Preferiam se aventurar nas piscinas de ondas artificiais, nas paredes de escaladas, nas academias, nas quadras esportivas e piscinas e todas as outras formas de diversão que o navio possuía. Mas ele não. O indiano sempre gostou da tranquilidade e da calmaria e por isso que sempre se surpreendia ao chegar no local, no horário de sempre, e encontrar o mesmo jovem que testemunhara jogar animado uma partida de Bandeirinha com o grupo de Milo sob a torcida intensa do irmão mais novo.

Nas primeiras semanas eles estabeleceram até uma rotina. Shaka que sempre foi de despertar cedo, mesmo estando de férias, o que enlouquecia Afrodite, chegava primeiro à sala de meditação e se acomodava na mesma. Meia hora depois o rapaz de cabelos longos e loiros, em um tom mais claro que os dele, surgia silenciosamente e sentava-se em posição de lótus de costas para ele. Algumas vezes ele ia embora antes mesmo do indiano terminar a sua meditação, sendo interrompido pelo segurança grandalhão que vinha buscá-lo. Nas outras os dois partiam juntos em uma conversa amigável que surpreendia o homem mais velho.

Descobriu que o nome do jovem era Mu Lao Fen, sendo o filho mais velho e portanto o herdeiro dos negócios da família, e o menino que vivia com ele era o seu irmão mais novo Kian, o que o confundira com mulher e pelo qual Mu pedira desculpas repetidamente. O grandalhão que sempre os acompanhava era Aldebaran, segurança dos dois herdeiros. Mu era novo, com vinte anos recém completos, tinha acabado de entrar na universidade e apesar de jovem possuía uma maturidade que às vezes chocava Shaka.

Com isto ele retirou os sapatos, caminhando quietamente sobre o tatame e parando em frente ao rapaz que já estava em profundo transe. Normalmente, quando meditavam juntos, faziam isto de costas um para o outro, como se possuíssem um acordo silencioso pré assinado por eles. Entretanto, desta vez, Shaka preferiu se acomodar de frente para Mu e assumiu a posição de lótus, relutando em fechar os olhos, e ao invés disto pôs-se a continuar com a sua avaliação do jovem na sua frente.

Seus olhos azuis começaram a percorrer as linhas do rosto de Mu, percebendo que estas estavam no final da transição entre a adolescência e entrando na fase adulta, já que o formato da face dele misturava-se em uma forma redonda e angular. A pele era pálida e de barba imperceptível. Os lábios não eram grossos nem muito finos, mas no tamanho perfeito e rosados. Os cílios longos e escuros faziam os olhos verdes, quando abertos, parecerem maiores. As sobrancelhas loiras eram bem claras, de modo que pareciam quase inexistentes sobre a pele alva. E o mais curioso que, assim como o irmão, Mu possuía duas pequena pintas como marca de nascença entre elas.

No geral ele era um rapaz extremamente bonito, que se tornaria um homem mais belo ainda se os ombros largos e o corpo atlético fossem alguma indicação do que estava por vir em um futuro próximo. Shaka prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, inspirando profundamente, e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar, mas então outras avaliações sobre o jovem na sua frente voltaram a sua mente. Como a sua voz suave e tranquila, o seu sorriso terno quando mirava o irmão e o seu jeito carinhoso com o mesmo, além do modo como tratava o segurança como um grande amigo em vez de um simples empregado.

Sua mente voltou ao dia em que o observou brincando com os outros garotos da idade dele. Do modo como os cabelos presos chicoteavam contra o rosto rubro e molhado de suor ou os braços de músculos definidos que eram expostos pela camiseta sem manga. Ou como a calça de ginástica marcava as pernas delgadas e bem formadas. Sacudiu de leve a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos, porque os mesmos sempre vinham com a voz debochada de Afrodite gargalhando nos seus ouvidos.

- Sabia que você gostava de um cheirando a leite Shakyo! - e para piorar a mesma era ecoada por Milo.

- Então o loirão está a fim do loirinho? Ironia, ironia. - franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu os olhos em um estalo, inspirando profundamente e tentando manter a compostura. Só de pensar naqueles dois doidivanas servindo como as vozes de sua consciência já lhe dava mais do que motivos para se internar no primeiro hospício que aparecesse.

Fixou os seus olhos azulados em Mu na sua frente, ele ainda estava concentrado e o seu peito subia e descia com a respiração compassada, fazendo os poucos fios de cabelos que se soltavam de seu rabo de cavalo roçarem sobre a camisa clara que usava. Shaka acompanhou o movimento dos fios e o modo como os mesmos refletiam a luz do sol que entrava pelas grandes janelas de vidro e foi seguindo a trajetória deles até o rosto do homem mais novo.

- Está com problemas para se concentrar? - a voz suave de Mu o fez pular no lugar e Shaka viu que ele permanecia com os olhos fechados e as feições ainda relaxadas, como se estivesse em transe, coisa que aparentemente não estava.

- Muitas coisas na cabeça. - justificou-se, torcendo para que ele não abrisse os olhos pois tinha certeza que as suas bochechas claras estavam tingidas de um vermelho que seria difícil de explicar.

- Hum...

- Com certeza você não deve ter esses problemas, heim? - brincou.

- Do que fala? - Mu remexeu os ombros, ajeitando a sua posição, mas as pálpebras continuaram cerradas.

- É jovem, ainda começando a vida de responsabilidades, então não tem muitas preocupações para pesar em sua mente e desconcentrá-lo. - Mu apenas soltou uma risada baixa e abriu os olhos, pegando Shaka de surpresa ao ver-se mirado pelas intensas íris esverdeadas.

- E a sua vida com certeza deve ser extremamente atarefada.

- Bem...

- Ocupada até o ponto que não consegue respirar. - continuou no mesmo tom calmo, sem elevar o timbre de voz, mas cada palavra foi como uma bofetada para o indiano. - Fico imaginando as voltas que precisou dar para conseguir espaço para um cruzeiro em sua agenda tão apertada Sr. Anish. - foi um soco na boca do estômago e quando Shaka pensou em reagir com uma resposta bem dada digna de seu gênio virginiano, a porta da sala se abriu e a forma imponente de Aldebaran surgiu sob o batente.

- Mestre Mu?

- Já está na hora? - Mu franziu as sobrancelhas, o que fez as pequenas pintas entre elas ficarem mais próximas de maneira adorável.

- Mestre Kian parece um pouco indisposto, por isso vim chamá-lo.

- Ah, claro. - Mu se levantou e ajeitou as suas roupas, mas antes que pudesse se afastar um passo foi impedido por um Shaka que segurou o seu pulso.

- Por que você?

- O quê?

- Notei nestas semanas de convívio que qualquer problema que Kiki apresente Aldebaran sempre procura você, como se fosse o pai do garoto. - o indiano estreitou os olhos em desconfiança para o outro rapaz que deu uma risada curta.

- Não sou o pai do Kiki, se é isto o que pensa. Apenas que como os nossos pais sempre foram pessoas ocupadas, eu cuido dele desde que nasceu e por isso ele se tornou dependente da minha pessoa e eu me sinto _responsável_ por ele. - declarou calmamente e isto foi como outra bofetada. Então esta era a responsabilidade de Mu: o irmão. O que, convenhamos, não era pouca coisa. Uma criança poderia dar mais trabalho do que uma empresa ou organização inteira, tinha que confessar.

- Sim, claro. - disse, o soltando, e Mu se afastou, saindo do tatame e vestindo os seus calçados, deixando a sala acompanhado de Aldebaran com toda a classe e tranquilidade que poucos jovens da idade dele possuíam. E novamente a sua consciência com a voz de Afrodite voltou a lhe atazanar.

- Ih monge... Quem diz o que quer, ouve o que não quer. Que coice heim? - e em seguida vinha a imitação dos grunhidos de um burro que geralmente faziam Milo gargalhar e Shaka ficar vermelho de ódio, dar as costas para a dupla de palhaços e ignorá-los por pelo menos uma semana.

**oOo**

- Dr. Zhao? - Shion parou de pronto em frente a porta da enfermaria ao ouvir o seu nome e virou sobre os saltos para se deparar com um belo rapaz de longas madeixas loiras cacheadas, presas em um rabo de cavalo na nuca, que usava um boné com o símbolo do King Scorpio II e uma camiseta de algodão que tinha o emblema da empresa de recreação que entretia os passageiros do navio.

- Sim? - o homem perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto displicente colocava ambas as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco impecavelmente branco.

- Poderia conversar com o senhor? - perguntou enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro, avaliando se estavam realmente sozinhos, e deu um passo a frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal do médico. Shion nem ao menos se abalou diante do abuso do rapaz desconhecido, apenas permaneceu impassível em seu lugar esperando pelas palavras do jovem. - Meu nome é Milo Panagio... - nisto o tibetano deu um meio sorriso. - O que foi?

- Ouvi falar de você.

- Ouviu? De quem?

- As enfermeiras têm uma boca grande e June comentou sobre o rapaz que está trabalhando com o Shun. - June? Milo piscou os olhos, pois o nome lhe era familiar. Até que lembrou-se. Uma beldade em forma de mulher, alta, loira, corpo escultural, olhos claros, pele alva e perfeita e um gênio do cão. Era uns dois anos mais velha que o menino oriental, mas ambos eram bons amigos e a mulher parecia fazer do seu prazer pessoal ficar cutucando o Ikki com vara curta, para a graça de quem sempre estava ao redor de ambos durante as suas discussões. Para alguém tão orgulhoso como o mais velho dos Amamiya, este jamais conseguia vencer um bate boca com a bela loira.

- Ah sim... Pois bem... Não querendo me prolongar, será que podemos conversar em particular? - Shion deu de ombros e tirou as mãos dos bolsos do jaleco, abrindo a porta da enfermaria e cedendo passagem a Milo, entrando logo atrás dele e fechando a porta suavemente, puxando um banco e o empurrando em um deslize na direção do jovem e usando uma cama de exame para se recostar.

- Pois bem... Fale. - Milo que ainda estava ocupado observando a grandeza e o luxo da enfermaria ao seu redor, voltou-se para o médico na sua frente quando ouviu a voz dele.

- Bem, sei que já deve estar sabendo sobre o jantar beneficente que irá acontecer no restaurante Le Boutique. - Shion assentiu com a cabeça. Já vira os flyers e cartazes espalhados pelo navio e os passageiros pareciam polvorosos com o evento, embora o médico não conseguia entender o que havia de tão emocionante em pagar mil e quinhentos dólares em um prato que consistia em duas folhas de alface e uma fatia de cenoura. Ricos... Vai entender. - Deve ter percebido que os passageiros estão bem animados com o fato.

- O que eu não compreendo... Eles só vão pagar caro por comida, coisa que costumam fazer no seu dia a dia. - Milo deu um sorriso de canto de boca diante da inocência do médico.

- Não é bem por isso que eles estão empolgados. A animação deles se deve ao evento principal, ao verdadeiro evento beneficente. Ao leilão. - Shion apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ainda sim, normal. - o grego soltou um tsc entre a língua. - E está enrolando Sr. Panagio, pois não o vi chegar ao ponto. A não ser que esteja pedindo a presença da minha equipe para atender qualquer caso de indigestão, não entendo o que faz aqui.

- Pois bem! - Milo ergueu-se do banco em um pulo, tirando do bolso de trás da calça um maço de folhas que estava perfeitamente enrolado e o estendendo para Shion.

- O que é isto?

- Um contrato de responsabilidades e serviços. Dr. Zhao, vim aqui para pedir encarecidamente que seja uma das "peças" do nosso leilão. - o queixo de Shion caiu diante da proposta.

- O quê?

- Isto que ouviu. O que iremos leiloar é uma tarde de encontro dos passageiros com os espécimes mais belos que trabalham neste navio. - as bochechas do médico ficaram rubras diante do elogio. - E o senhor está na lista.

- Isto é um... absurdo. - respondeu quase sem voz, apertando o contrato fortemente entre os dedos. - Ninguém aceitaria tal situação depreciativa. - Milo alargou o sorriso de maneira safada.

- Eu aceitei... - rolou os olhos para o teto e começou a contar nos dedos. - Os irmãos Thanasis aceitaram, Di Angelis, o caçula dos Amamiya para o ódio do mais velho. - soltou risadinhas e continuou a lista de homens e mulheres que iriam participar do leilão. - Liang aceitou... - nisto Shion ergueu a cabeça em um estalo.

- Dohko Liang aceitou fazer esta loucura? - não conseguia imaginar o equilibrado chinês aceitando uma proposta tão absurda.

- Dohko não... Shiryu. - Milo riu ao ver a reação do médico diante do nome Liang.

- Shiryu? - Shion ficou surpreso. Conhecia Shiryu e a irmã mais velha dele Shunrei desde que os dois eram pequenos, quando os pais morreram e os mesmos ficaram sob a guarda de Dohko, tio e único parente vivo das crianças. Como é que o jovem chinês aceitara fazer aquilo se ele tinha a mesma personalidade reservada do tio? Estreitou os olhos... Com certeza foi diante da persuasão de Shunrei e a insistência do grego doido na sua frente.

- Mas e se o Dohko tivesse aceitado, o que o senhor faria? - Milo cruzou os braços na frente do peito em uma pose arrogante e Shion apertou as folhas do contrato ainda mais entre os dedos. - Deixaria ele passar a perna assim em você ou provaria que é melhor do que ele?

- Do que está falando?

- Bah... - displicente o grego jogou sobre o ombro um cacho loiro que havia desprendido de seu rabo de cavalo. - Se não notou... Apenas homens e mulheres _solteiros _estão participando deste leilão.

- Os Thanasis não são solteiros.

- Detalhes... Eles são a exceção. Sei que vai contra as regras do navio haver relações entre passageiros e funcionários... Mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer não é mesmo? - piscou um olho para Shion em um gesto cúmplice e vagarosamente o tibetano desenrolou as folhas em suas mãos.

- Os mais belos hum...? - comentou o médico em um tom distante e Milo assentiu com a cabeça.

- Imagina o Gerente Liang se corroendo por dentro sabendo que você seguiu em frente a ponto de fazer uma loucura dessas. - loucura... Shion estreitou os olhos. Talvez isto mostraria ao certinho do Dohko que sempre tinha a mania de controlar tudo, até mesmo a sua vida, do que ele era capaz. Maldito libriano que era um poço de paciência e equilíbrio. Queria ver por quanto tempo ele manteria aquela pose toda.

- Então... - o tibetano pegou a caneta de um dos bolsos do jaleco. - Tenho a sensação de que estou vendendo a minha alma ao diabo. - Milo gargalhou diante da piadinha infame enquanto via os olhos claros de Zhao percorrerem as linhas do contrato, o avaliando, acenando com a cabeça diante das cláusulas em concordância e no fim assinando o seu nome nos locais indicados, enrolando as folhas por fim e as devolvendo ao grego.

- Pode deixar doutor... Se eu fosse o diabo, trataria você como um príncipe. - respondeu em um tom rouco e de flerte, recolhendo o contrato e o recolocando no bolso detrás de sua calça jeans.

- Nossa... Ser "a primeira dama" do inferno. É o meu sonho de vida. - disse desgostoso, o que causou mais uma gargalhada do grego.

- Sabe doutor... Com tanto bom humor, não entendo como Liang foi brigar com você. – Shion deu um sorriso triste diante do comentário e sacudiu a cabeça, lançando um olhar pela janela de vidro e observou desinteressado as pessoas passarem pelo convés do navio.

- Nem eu... Nem eu.

- Não estressa doutor. Depois da noite do leilão... Ele vai estar implorando para voltar. - Milo piscou um olho para ele. - Entro em contato com você depois para combinar mais detalhes do leilão. De mais, agradeço pela sua participação. - disse, girando sobre os pés e saindo saltitante da enfermaria, feliz que tinha capturado mais um. Agora só faltava a confirmação de Saga para que assim a sua lista estivesse completa e então ele teria a certeza de que a noite do leilão iria bombar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

- Shunrei... - a voz em um tom exasperado chegou aos ouvidos de todos que estavam na sala e os olhares prontamente caíram sobre o homem a um canto da mesma, de longos cabelos negros lustrosos e olhos verdes que miravam a diminuta mulher que o rodeava cercada por mais três garotas que o mediam com fitas métricas e anotavam todos os dados dele em uma prancheta. - Poderia fazer o favor de parar? - com os olhos cinzentos a jovem de vinte e quatro anos praticamente fuzilou o irmão diante do protesto e ela apoiou as mãos na cintura esguia, torcendo os lábios cheios e vermelhos em uma expressão de desagrado.

- Não mesmo! Não o deixarei subir naquele palco usando aqueles farrapos que você chama de roupa! - reclamou, dando um aceno de cabeça para as meninas que a acompanhava, ordenando silenciosamente que elas continuassem com o trabalho e ignorassem qualquer protesto do chinês na sua frente.

- Farrapos? - Shiryu arqueou uma sobrancelha negra e segurou-se para não esfregar os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, sabendo que se movesse um centímetro que fosse corria o risco de ser espetado por um dos alfinetes que estava segurando as roupas em torno do seu corpo.

Shina e Esmeralda, do departamento de eventos, haviam convocado Shunrei que era a estilista responsável pelas coleções da maior e mais famosa loja de roupas do shopping do navio para assinar o figurino que os rapazes e moças participando do leilão iriam usar.

Assim, animada com a perspectiva de que poderia colocar a sua criatividade e os seus anos na faculdade de moda em prática, ela simplesmente gritou um sim de pronto diante da proposta oferecida pela sua chefe e trancou-se em seu atelier com várias ideias na cabeça sobre quais peças seriam as melhores para qual pessoa e que cor combinava melhor com quem. E a parte mais sublime era que poderia vestir o irmão, alguém que ela sempre teve vontade de palpitar sobre o guarda roupa mas no primeiro olhar atravessado que ele dava a jovem prontamente mudava de ideia.

Não gostava de contrariar o caçula... Muito. Mas agora ordens eram ordens e ele não poderia abrir a boca para reclamar de nada, para o seu imenso deleite.

- Oras... O leilão vai ser no Le Boutique. - comentou a mulher displicente para o croupier que ainda tinha a expressão fechada enquanto as meninas tomavam as suas medidas e conteve um pulo quando sentiu uma espetada em sua coxa.

- Desculpe. - uma das assistentes de Shunrei pediu com as bochechas coradas e Shiryu apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, dizendo sem usar palavras que não havia sido nada.

- E daí? - o homem voltou a atenção para a irmã.

- E daí... - Shunrei colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos igualmente escuros atrás da orelha, erguendo os olhos para mirar o irmão, e deu um sorriso de canto de boca para ele. - Que até onde me lembro além de ser o principal e maior restaurante do navio... Não é lá que trabalha aquele garçom... Qual o nome dele mesmo?

- Yamada... - June apareceu atrás de Shunrei, trajando o esboço do que no final seria um belo vestido de noite que destacava todos os melhores atributos físicos da loira. - Seiya Yamada. - a reação foi instantânea. As bochechas de Shiryu ficaram levemente rubras e ele virou o rosto para o lado tentando em vão esconder tal fato da irmã e da enfermeira, mas sem sucesso.

- Shiryu tem uma paixão reprimida pelo japonesinho do Le Boutique. - June provocou com os olhos azuis brilhando maliciosos, passando os braços sobre os ombros de Shunrei e a abraçando pelas costas e um gesto costumeiro entre as duas mulheres que desde que se encontraram no navio, quando começaram a trabalhar em cruzeiros, tornaram-se muito amigas. E quando as duas se uniam geralmente era para atazaná-lo ou aporrinhar a paciência de Ikki que praticamente soltava chamas por todos os poros do corpo diante das alfinetadas da bela loira.

- Desde que botou os olhos naquele garoto você tem a ideia fixa de que eu gosto dele. - defendeu-se, com as bochechas ainda rosadas, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um gesto defensivo. Shunrei não se abalou com a resposta do irmão, até porque ele era péssimo em dar desculpas e rebater as suas tiradas ácidas, como o tio deles. Apenas deu outro sorriso de canto de boca, trocou um olhar cúmplice por cima do ombro com June e o mirou intensamente.

- Errado caro irmão... Desde que _você_ colocou os olhos naquele garoto está com a ideia fixa _nele. _- a Shiryu apenas restou o silêncio como resposta visto que sabia que quando Shunrei e June se uniam, era impossível vencer qualquer argumento com as duas. No fim suspirou e conformado deixou que a irmã continuasse a medi-lo, espetá-lo e fazer o que quisesse de sua pessoa enquanto preparava as suas roupas para o leilão.

**oOo**

A agitação em um navio de cruzeiro era constante, não importava por quanto tempo o mesmo passasse navegando pelo mar ou parando de porto em porto. Entretanto, naquele dia, parecia que o burburinho entre os passageiros havia aumentado desde que há duas semanas as propagandas sobre o leilão beneficente e as inscrições para o mesmo começaram a rolar por toda a embarcação. E agora, com a chegada da grande noite, o King Scorpio parecia estar mais iluminado do que nunca, tornando-se um ponto de luz ofuscante no meio do mediterrâneo, mais decorado do que nunca e mais luxuoso do que nunca por causa de seus habitantes temporários que cruzavam o local trajando as suas melhores vestes de gala enquanto iam em direção ao Le Boutique.

- Preferia ficar em minha cabine. - Shaka resmungou pela enésima vez nos ouvidos de Afrodite enquanto o mesmo entregava as suas identificações a recepcionista do restaurante e ela verificava os seus nomes na listagem de mesas reservadas.

- Tenham uma boa noite Sr. Thorsson e Sr. Anish. - a mulher desejou com um sorriso, devolvendo as identificações e chamando um garçom, pedindo que o mesmo guiasse os dois homens para a mesa deles.

- Shakyo... - Dido revirou os olhos enquanto sentava-se à mesa. - Deixa de ser uma velha frígida. Estamos aqui para apoiar o Ucho diante de seu primeiro evento... - Shaka soltou um resmungo descrente.

- Afrodite... Você está aqui para babar nos leiloados. - comentou sábio e o sueco sorriu marotamente. Claro que também tinha este detalhe.

Quando Milo os informara em primeira mão sobre o evento e o leilão, exigindo a presença deles no mesmo, Afrodite prontamente perguntou quem seriam os leiloados. O grego somente mirara o amigo com um sorriso safado e começara a dar a lista de nomes. Thorsson descobrira que o bombeiro que flagrara na piscina no primeiro dia estava na jogada, o que o fez babar só de imaginar o cenário daquele deus grego sob os holofotes. O menino adorável companheiro de Milo no entretenimento assim como o companheiro de cabine dele também estavam participando, mais alguns outros nomes desconhecidos mas que, conhecendo o amigo, deveriam ser espécimes maravilhosos.

- Carlo Di Angelis.

- Carlo Di Angelis? - Afrodite o interrompeu. - Nome italiano?

- Sim, e daí? - Milo o mirou sem entender.

- Alto, moreno, forte, olhos azuis, extremamente gostoso e se não me engano integrante da manutenção?

- Afrodite... Andou fazendo um levantamento das fichas dos funcionários do navio?

- Esbarrei na divindade na primeira vez que procurei por você. Ele está no leilão?

- Está. - confirmou e os olhos do pisciano brilharam como dois faróis de milha.

- Me reserva esse bofe! - exigiu e Milo rolou os olhos, soltando uma risada.

- Não posso dar preferências Dido. Se quiser o homem vai ter que comprá-lo pelo lance mais alto.

- E se eu comprá-lo ele será meu?

- Por um dia inteiro.

- Para fazer o que eu quiser? - um brilho malicioso perpassou os olhos azuis claros.

- Se estiver dentro das cláusulas do contrato... Sim. - Afrodite mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Então o bofe será meu. - e Milo não duvidou disto. Se dependesse de Afrodite, Olaf Thorsson ficaria bem mais pobre apenas para o seu filho ter o prazer de possuir um legítimo italiano ao seu lado por um dia.

- Agora eu quero que você me faça um favor Dido. - um sorriso traquinas surgiu no rosto do grego e Dite piscou os olhos claros enquanto ouvia o rapaz relatar o seu pedido, o que fez um sorriso malicioso ir surgindo aos poucos no rosto bonito do sueco.

- E quanto a você loirão? - Shaka mirou o amigo com desprezo. Se não era o apelido de Shakyo, coisa que ele não tinha nada contra, Afrodite e Milo tinham a mania de chamá-lo de loirão. Diziam que era engraçado conhecer um indiano com as fisionomias de Shaka: pele alva, loiro e de olhos azuis. Mas que culpa o rapaz tinha se a sua avó materna possuía descendência europeia? Nórdica ainda por cima, e que ele herdara todos os genes dela? E com isto eles eram o "trio ternurinha" da Universidade de Atenas: loiro (Milo), loirinho (Afrodite) e loirão (Shaka), para o desagrado do último.

- O que tem eu?

- Pretende comprar alguém? - perguntou o sueco enquanto agradecia com um aceno de cabeça o garçom que terminava de servir o vinho e dava uma golada no mesmo.

- Não estou disposto a gastar a fortuna da família em algo tão fútil.

- Mas você já está gastando. - indicou com a cabeça o vinho branco na taça de Shaka que com certeza custava alguns milhares somente uma única garrafa. O indiano rolou os olhos. - Você é um mão de vaca para alguém descendente de marajá.

- Não fale assim da mãe vaca... Elas são...

- Sagradas em seu país. Eu sei Shakyo, eu sei. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Cruzes, sete anos na Grécia, sete anos convivendo com Milo e eu e ainda não se acostumou com os nossos hábitos? - Shaka mirou o amigo com divertimento.

- Já me acostumei com a cultura grega e as suas peculiaridades. O que não me acostumei é com a falta de educação que você e Milo possuem.

- _Moi_? - Afrodite espalmou uma mão sobre o peito com uma expressão ultrajada. - Que injustiça. - soltou em um tom afetado. Shaka apenas sacudiu a cabeça, desalinhando levemente os cabelos loiros e recolhendo o cardápio que fora entregue pelo garçom, o folheando demoradamente e avaliando os pratos enquanto Afrodite observava o restaurante a volta deles e que aos poucos começava a encher com os convidados da noite.

Os olhos azuis piscina foram em direção as grandes e decoradas portas de entrada do Le Boutique e os mesmos adquiriram um brilho de malícia ao ver o trio que confirmava a sua reserva com a recepcionista. Uma mulher de estatura mediana e traços delicados, cabelos claros e pele alva, trajando um belo vestido escuro de noite ajeitava com as pontas dos dedos o smoking de um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo folgado na nuca. O homem que os acompanhava era mais alto que o jovem, tinha os olhos verdes iguais ao do mais novo, cabelos escuros e um rosto de traços mais firmes e pele mais morena, além de usar um smoking parecido com o do filho. Quando a recepcionista desejou boa noite a eles e um dos garçons começou a guiá-los pelas mesas, Afrodite os acompanhou com o olhar.

Um sorriso de canto de boca surgiu no rosto andrógino do pisciano quando viu a família ser acomodada justamente na mesa atrás da sua e inocentemente desviou a sua atenção para Shaka que ainda percorria as íris azuladas pelas linhas do cardápio, tomando mais um gole de seu vinho.

- Hum... Acho que vou pedir um Fondue Savoyarde. - murmurou Shaka displicente e Afrodite soltou um resmungo, arrancando o cardápio das mãos do amigo e mirando o preço do prato.

- Pelos antigos deuses gregos, Shakyo... Você vai desperdiçar mil e quinhentas pratas em queijo com vinho e pão? Pagaria menos se fizesse o mesmo pedido ao serviço de quarto do hotel. Se é para comer, peça um prato de verdade. Por que não um Raclette? - cutucou e o indiano torceu o nariz diante da provocação, ganhando uma gargalhada de Dite. Shaka e a sua infeliz dieta de não comer carne. Que desperdício.

- Eu estou pagando... Então como o que... - calou-se, franzindo as sobrancelhas claras e ganhando um olhar intrigado de Afrodite.

- O que foi?

- Está sentindo este cheiro?

- Bom ou ruim? Por que se for ruim... Já aviso, não fui eu. - gracejou e o virginiano rolou os olhos. Afrodite quando queria sabia esquecer toda a boa educação que os Thorsson haviam bancado com muito dinheiro e tutores de alta classe. Culpava a convivência com Milo por isto.

- Bom.

- Estou. Me lembra aqueles malditos incensos que vivem inundando o seu apartamento. - o sueco comentou dando de ombros, voltando o olhar para o cardápio. Tinha sentido o odor agradável e cítrico no segundo que a família que observava mais cedo se acomodou na mesa atrás da deles, mas não havia comentado nada, pois tinha uma vaga ideia de onde estava vindo o aroma.

- Estão queimando incenso dentro do restaurante?

- Ou alguém está cheirando a incenso. Ou algo parecido a isto. Acho que vou pedir um Boeuf Bourguignon. - Shaka fez uma expressão de extremo ultraje, o que fez Afrodite gargalhar. - Não sou indiano e não estou na Índia. Se eu quiser comer vaca cozida, irei comer vaca cozida. - provocou, fechando o cardápio em um estalo.

- Herege!

- Shaka, não entendo como você pode seguir certas tradições se nem hinduísta você é.

- Hinduísmo é uma religião. Budismo uma filosofia. Posso ser os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- E blá, blá, blá, blá. - Afrodite fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. Já ouvira aquele sermão antes. Aliás, Milo e ele já estavam fartos daquela conversa, isso sim.

- Mas se apega mais ao budismo que ao hinduísmo. Então menos moralismo para o meu lado. E por falar em moralismo... - propositalmente deu uma reviravolta no assunto sem mais nem menos. - Descobri a fonte do cheiro bom. - e indicou com um dedo a mesa atrás de Shaka.

Curioso, o indiano virou-se cuidadosamente na cadeira e a sua respiração prendeu na garganta quando deparou-se com uma cascata de cabelos claros que estavam se tornando familiares em sua rotina, mesmo que o dono de ditas mexas estivesse de costas para ele. Com as bochechas rubras voltou a encarar o amigo, o fuzilando com o olhar e encolhendo-se na cadeira como se isto fosse evitar que o rapaz às suas costas percebesse a sua presença ali.

- Agora me pergunto... Se ele está aqui... Será que vai comprar alguém no leilão? - Afrodite sorriu maliciosamente e Shaka ficou ainda mais vermelho, não querendo nem pensar na possibilidade. Porque se isto acontecesse, tinha a certeza que não responderia por si. Se isto acontecesse mandaria todos os seus ensinamentos budistas as favas e mostraria do que um virginiano era capaz.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

- Capricharam na decoração não acham? - Camille comentou enquanto percorria os seus olhos azulados pelo salão ao mesmo tempo em que o marido Alexander puxava a cadeira em um gesto cortês para a esposa se sentar.

- Exageraram na decoração isto sim. - Hyoga resmungou ao lado da avó com uma expressão de enfado no rosto bonito. O Le Boutique possuía todas as suas mesas arredondadas cobertas com toalhas de linho branco e talheres de prata acompanhando as taças de cristal e velas coloridas que despontavam do centro de um arranjo de flores que ficava no meio das mesas, sendo que as mesmas haviam sido distribuídas por todo o restaurante em um formato semicircular para assim envolver a passarela que fora montada em frente ao palco que geralmente era utilizado para as apresentações de música ao vivo no restaurante.

- Alexei... Você não se anima com nada nesta vida, querido? Ficar tão rabugento lhe dará rugas precoces. - a francesa brincou, apertando de leve com as pontas dos dedos de unhas longas e manicuradas o queixo firme do neto que franziu as sobrancelhas em mais desagrado.

- _Grandmère_! - reclamou o rapaz em um francês carregado de um sotaque russo que Camille sempre considerou adorável.

- Deixe o menino Camille, está o envergonhando. - Alexander chamou a atenção da esposa enquanto os seus olhos escuros estavam fixos no cardápio com os pratos e as sobrancelhas grisalhas franziram gradativamente ao ver as opções oferecidas pelos preços que eram oferecidos. Não que não fosse capaz de pagar, na verdade era, dez vezes mais do que o prato mais caro daquele menu, mas se era para comer comida francesa ele não teria saído de casa.

- Estou? - Camille fez uma expressão inocente, jogando parte de seus longos cabelos acobreados sobre o ombro. No auge dos seus cinquenta e cinco anos era uma mulher que ainda chamava a atenção por onde passava. Vaidosa, a francesa ainda conservava o corpo esguio da juventude, embora o mesmo tenha adquirido algumas curvas mais sinuosas depois da gravidez do único filho que tivera com Alexander. O cabelo ruivo mantinha o tom e o brilho graças aos tratamentos caros em salões de beleza franceses e a pele alva sempre era cuidada com os melhores cremes que o dinheiro poderia comprar.

- Eu precisava mesmo ter vindo a este leilão? - Hyoga se manifestou depois de um tempo em que apenas observou os avós percorrerem os olhos pelo cardápio escolhendo a entrada e depois o prato principal, com Camille fechando o menu com um sorriso enorme no rosto bonito e virando-se para o marido de maneira coquete, piscando os olhos de cílios longos para ele e pedindo em uma voz suave se o homem poderia escolher o prato para ela. Alexander apenas rolou os olhos e com um simples gesto de erguer a mão chamou a atenção do garçom, começando a trocar várias palavras com ele e ordenando o pedido da noite.

Hyoga nem protestou pelo avô estar escolhendo os pratos, visto que os seus gostos eram parecidos, e ainda com a expressão de tédio apoiou o queixo no punho fechado e percorreu os olhos ao longo do salão do Le Boutique. O mesmo estava lotado, indicando que eles foram os últimos convidados a chegar. O DJ já deixava rolar uma música suave para entreter as pessoas que jantavam e conversavam animadamente, muitas comentando com ansiedade sobre o leilão que ocorreria dali a uma hora.

- Ah! - Camille soltou extasiada, erguendo-se de seu assento em um pulo, o que fez o decote que havia no vestido na altura da coxa abrir-se de maneira sinuosa, chamando a atenção de alguns homens que estavam ao redor da mesa deles, e esticou o braço acima da cabeça acenando largamente para uma figura que havia surgido na entrada do restaurante.

Olhares femininos e masculinos prontamente viraram para o recém-chegado que trajava de maneira impecável o uniforme branco da Marinha, com o quepe seguro sob um braço e os cabelos longos e ruivos descendo de maneira alinhada pelas costas largas. De longe pareceu que ele trocou algumas palavras com a recepcionista do Le Boutique e depois ao ver Camille acenar vigorosamente apenas fez um leve gesto de cabeça para a mulher à porta e com um girar sobre os saltos encaminhou-se na direção da francesa.

- Vovó, a senhora está fazendo uma cena. - Hyoga reclamou, querendo porque querendo que um buraco abrisse naquele momento no chão para que pudesse engoli-lo.

- Alexei... Deixa de ser chato. Você está muito novo para isto. - o repreendeu ao mesmo tempo em que o homem ruivo parava ao lado da mesa da família. - Camyu! - Camille soltou em um tom mais agudo e avançou em cima do comandante, o abraçando fortemente e praticamente o esmagando entre os seus braços embora o homem fosse muito mais alto do que ela.

- _Mère... arrêt_.- Camus suspirou, desviando as suas íris âmbares para Alexander ainda sentado à mesa e que tomava um gole de seu vinho tinto tranquilamente. - Está fazendo uma cena. - Hyoga soltou uma risadinha de escárnio que foi respondida com um olhar atravessado da francesa o que o calou de pronto.

- Vocês homens Benoit... - a mulher resmungou, fazendo um bico contrariado e cruzou os braços sob o decote que destacava os seios fartos.

- Eu sou Yukida. - corrigiu Hyoga.

- Detalhes querido, detalhes. Ainda há sangue Benoit em suas veias, o sobrenome é o de menos. - Camille fez um gesto de dispensa diante do comentário do neto.

- Camille... Deixe o menino se acomodar. - Alexander pediu em um tom calmo e polido e Camus puxou a cadeira para a mulher, que sorriu largamente diante do gesto cavalheiresco do oficial enquanto se acomodava em seu assento. Em seguida o ruivo sentou-se à mesa, depositando o quepe em um espaço livre sobre a mesma.

- Pensei que não iria aparecer aqui. - Alexander começou. - Desde que embarcamos não tivemos a oportunidade de nos encontrar.

- O leilão é um grande evento que requer a presença do comandante e eu irei abri-lo. Portanto deixei Saga na ponte e vim mais cedo para lhes fazer companhia neste jantar antes de fazer as honras da casa. - Camus se explicou enquanto agradecia com um gesto leve de cabeça o garçom que viera servir em sua taça o vinho que descansava em um balde de gelo ao lado da mesa.

- Não me interessa o motivo de estar aqui... O que me interessa é que olhem para mim: sou a inveja de todo o salão! - Camille mais uma vez jogou uma mecha do cabelo sobre o ombro desnudo. - Estou na companhia dos homens mais belos deste navio. - soltou uma risadinha que fez Hyoga rolar os olhos, Alexander sacudir a cabeça em uma negativa de leve e Camus arquear a sobrancelha.

A cada ano que passava a sua mãe ficava ainda mais excêntrica e não sabia dizer se era a idade ou era genética mesmo. Afinal, a sua avó materna também não era uma pessoa muito normal.

- Mas e então Camyu... - Camille cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, dando um largo sorriso para o filho. - quer que a mamãe faça alguma oferta em seu nome? - Camus quase engasgou com o próprio vinho, Alexander arqueou uma sobrancelha grisalha e Hyoga teve que morder a bochecha para não gargalhar diante da expressão do tio. Mesmo tendo sido criado pela mulher o francês ainda conseguia se deixar chocar pela mesma, era hilário.

- _Mère, __s'il vous plaît_. - pediu com as bochechas claras em um tom levemente rosado. - Pai, será que o senhor se importaria? - Alexander apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para o filho.

- O dinheiro é dela, Camille faz o que bem entender com ele. - disse, dando de ombros.

- Como? - Hyoga arregalou os olhos claros para o avô. - O senhor está querendo dizer que liberou verba para a vovó gastar nesta pouca vergonha que é um atentado aos direitos humanos? - Camille gargalhou diante da expressão de afronta do neto e afagou os cabelos dourados dele.

- Todos os participantes do leilão são maiores de idade e as cláusulas do contrato protegem não apenas os compradores como também os funcionários comprados. - Camus interpelou. - Não há nada ilegal e tudo foi feito de comum acordo e para um bem maior, portanto não vejo o que há de mau nisto Alexei. - finalizou o comandante.

- Como sabe disso tudo? - Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha loira.

- Sou o comandante deste navio. Nada acontece aqui dentro sem o meu conhecimento. Fui informado sobre o leilão e uma cópia do contrato foi enviada a mim pelo setor jurídico do King Scorpio. - o russo surpreendeu-se. O navio tinha um setor jurídico? Realmente era uma cidade sobre as águas.

- O problema todo do Alexei é que ele não quer... Como vocês jovens dizem? - Camille pousou a ponta do dedo sob o queixo. - Pagar o mico de ver a própria avó comprando um outro homem para atender as vontades dela.

- Vovó! - soltou o loiro chocado. - Vovô, vai permitir isto? - Alexander não se manifestou. Casou-se com Camille não porque ela era uma bela mulher francesa, mas porque ela era uma bela mulher francesa que saía dos padrões. A ruiva podia ser flertadora, brincalhona, sem papas na língua e com todos os parafusos soltos, mas a amava desta maneira e sabia que ela o amava de volta. Tinha plena certeza disto, pois eram nos gestos discretos e não nos expansivos que a mulher demonstrava o seu afeto. E gostava da natureza exagerada dela, fazia equilíbrio com a sua natureza reservada. Agora somente faltava Camus e Hyoga compreenderem que todas as atitudes de Camille não eram uma ofensa ou desrespeito a sua pessoa, era apenas o que ela era, era o jeito dela. E não iria mudá-la por mais que o filho e o neto quisessem.

- Sua avó é maior de idade e vacinada. Me abstenho deste assunto. - deu de ombros, voltando a sua atenção para as travessas com a entrada que começavam a ser servidas pelos garçons.

- Não se preocupe Hyoga querido. - Camille deu para o neto um sorriso nada angelical. - Vovó compra um belo espécime para você também. - qualquer protesto do russo morreu em sua garganta enquanto o mesmo ficava vermelho da cor dos cabelos de Camus. O comandante engoliu uma risadinha de deboche. Alexei iria aprender, como ele aprendeu há anos, que ninguém nunca vencia uma discussão com Camille Benoit. Nunca mesmo.

**oOo**

- Eu digo que se não fosse um homem comprometido, te pegava de jeito. - veio o comentário malicioso de Aiolos que ocasionou uma gargalhada de Milo enquanto os olhos verdes do bombeiro percorreram ao longo do corpo do grego loiro como se o mesmo fosse um pedaço de carne bem saborosa.

- Irmão... Perdi o respeito por você. - Aiolia apareceu atrás do irmão, jogando um braço sobre os ombros dele e o mirando com uma expressão decepcionada. - Tanto homem bom no mundo e você se apega a isso?

- Com assim "a isso"? - Milo pousou ambas as mãos nos quadris em um gesto que se ele próprio pudesse ver diria que era uma cópia fiel dos trejeitos de Afrodite. - Isto daqui é filé de primeira meu caro... O que prova que o seu irmão tem um puta de um bom gosto.

- Na verdade ele não tem... - Aiolia deu um sorriso sacana. - Afinal, ele namora o Saga.

- O que há de errado com o Saga? - Aiolos fuzilou o irmão com o olhar, saindo de sob o braço dele.

- Porra irmão... Eu lembro que primeiro você pegou o Kanon para depois se enrolar com o Saga... Você tem o maior complexo de gêmeos que eu já vi.

- Foi um engano cacete! - o sagitariano ficou rubro de vergonha. Aiolia adorava lembrá-lo do dia mais embaraçoso de sua vida, quando ainda estava começando o namoro com Saga e em uma infeliz noite confundira o imediato com o gêmeo. Depois daquela vez que lhe custara uma briga e separação de uma semana, o grego fez questão de decorar e arquivar cada pequeno detalhe que diferenciava um gêmeo do outro. Nunca mais cometeria a mesma burrice outra vez.

- Está com tudo e não está prosa, heim Thanasis? - Milo provocou, dando leves tapinhas nas costas do salva-vidas que ficou ainda mais vermelho. Aiolos apenas fuzilou o irmão e o outro grego com os olhos e girou sobre os pés, afastando-se da dupla xingando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração. - Saga tem um gêmeo? - perguntou o escorpiano curioso. Entre o trabalho na recreação e a organização do leilão, Milo não teve tempo de se inteirar de mais nada no navio, exceto para conhecer mais a fundo alguns outros funcionários que iriam participar do evento.

- Idêntico. Quando uniformizados você não consegue nem notar a diferença.

- Oh... - murmurou o loiro, pensando que talvez já tivesse cruzado com o tal do Kanon, achando que fosse o Saga. - E o seu irmão pegou um achando que era o outro? - continuou curioso e Aiolia riu.

- Ele estava de porre. De porre ninguém consegue diferenciar nada. Uma vez achei que a cabeça de um esfregão fosse uma loira gostosa de costas. - o leonino deu de ombros e Milo arregalou os olhos para depois gargalhar, de se dobrar de rir.

- Porra Thanasis! Ao menos o seu irmão pegou o gêmeo do namorado. Mas você pegou uma vassoura? Isso sim que é o fim!

- Pô, foi a minha melhor foda... Ela não disse nada e ainda não exigiu que eu ligasse no dia seguinte. - prosseguiu Aiolia e Milo sentiu lágrimas rolarem do canto dos seus olhos em meio as risadas.

- Cara você é doente. - o loiro disse quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. - Ou então é o cúmulo da excentricidade. - Aiolia apenas sorriu maroto.

- Eu sei.

- Por que eu me misturei justo com você?

- Porque somos farinha do mesmo saco? - o moreno passou um braço sobre os ombros de Milo e ele não pôde deixar de lembrar algo semelhante que dissera a Shaka tempos atrás: "podridão atrai podridão", o que trouxe outro sorriso em seu rosto.

- Ah, aí estão vocês! - Esmeralda surgiu no corredor onde os dois rapazes conversavam. - Vamos, andem, andem, o salão do Le Boutique está lotado e o leilão vai começar em cinco minutos.

- E aí loiro... Pronto para arrasar?

- Já nasci arrasando. - respondeu Milo, pensando em como isso soou como o Afrodite. Precisava parar de conviver tanto com aquela biba.

- E vai me dizer quem é o convidado especial da noite? - insistiu o leonino que há semanas o aporrinhava querendo arrancar do rapaz o misterioso convidado que ele arrumara para ser leiloado junto com os outros funcionários. Alguém que nem mesmo Shina e Esmeralda tinham conhecimento. Milo apenas sorriu de canto de boca para o amigo e soltou em alto e bom som:

- Mas nem fudendo!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI**

Camus detestava discursos. Detestava assisti-los assim como fazê-los. Por isso que quando Saga surgiu como uma aparição ao lado de sua mesa, ocasionando um gritinho extasiado de Camille que fez questão de levantar em um pulo e sapecar três beijinhos nas bochechas do grego bem ao estilo francês, o homem soube que o momento em que deveria ser encaminhado para a guilhotina havia chegado.

Virando o último gole de vinho de sua taça, o ruivo ergueu-se da cadeira em um gesto fluído e colocou o quepe sob o braço, acompanhando o imediato para os bastidores do palco onde a organizadora do evento, Esmeralda, já os esperava.

- Comandante. - a bela morena sorriu para ele, indicando o caminho do palco que agora encontrava-se a meia luz. Nesse mesmo momento todas as luzes do restaurante tiveram a intensidade diminuídas e engolindo em seco o homem subiu os três degraus que o guiaram ao seu martírio.

- _Bonne nuit. _- soltou assim que se encontrou em frente ao microfone preso ao púlpito. - _Ils bien soient venus. _Sou o Comandante Camus Benoit e gostaria de agradecer a todos pela presença esta noite no primeiro evento beneficente sediado no King Scorpio II. - inspirou profundamente, lançando um breve olhar sobre o ombro para onde Saga encontrava-se parado atrás dele como uma coluna de templo. - Espero que tenham apreciado os pratos feitos esta noite pelo cozinheiro convidado, o Chef Chevalier... - esticou o braço, apontando para um homem de límpidos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros que trajava roupas de chef e estava a um canto do salão.

- Se eu soubesse que era aquela biba que estava cozinhando, não teria pagado a fortuna que paguei. - Afrodite murmurou quando os seus olhos pousaram no homem para o qual o Comandante tinha apontado.

- Você e a sua rixa com o Chef Chevalier. - Shaka rolou os olhos.

- Chef uma vírgula... Não sei como ele conseguiu a credencial de chef de alguma coisa. Conheço aquela loira falsificada de outros carnavais de Veneza e ele não sabia nem ferver uma água. - o indiano nem se prestou a comentar alguma coisa. A rivalidade entre Misty e Afrodite, pelo que ouvira de Milo, vinha desde os tempos de colégio, que foi onde os dois loiros se conheceram e desde então não se entendiam.

- Assim como espero que apreciem o leilão. - Camus encerrou o discurso de apresentação. - Desejo a todos boa diversão. - e afastou-se do púlpito, virando-se sobre os saltos e retornando aos bastidores, sendo seguido por Saga no mesmo momento em que as luzes do palco se apagaram de vez e as do restaurante continuaram enfraquecidas.

- Bem... Eu irei retornar a ponte Comandante. Espero que se divirta no leilão. - desejou Saga, recolocando o quepe que tirara na hora de seguir Camus ao palco para o discurso do ruivo.

- Como? - o francês piscou desentendido.

- Vai ter que fazer um discurso de encerramento Camyu... Esqueceu? - Camus quis soltar um gemido de frustração, mas controlou-se a tempo. - E além do mais, Camille vai querer a sua companhia. - indicou a mulher que já rodava os olhos pelo salão a procura da figura do filho e o Comandante pensou que talvez não fosse uma má ideia ficar mais um tempo na festa, pois se o seu pai tinha dado passe livre a sua mãe, sabe-se lá deus o que a mulher poderia fazer com a fortuna da família.

- Qualquer coisa...

- Só te chamo se o navio estiver afundando, para assim você afundar com ele como manda a tradição. - Saga zombou, rolando os olhos, e Camus o fuzilou com o olhar, dando as costas para o homem e seguindo caminho de volta a mesa dos pais, ignorando veementemente as gargalhadas dele e não vendo o sorriso sacana que o mesmo deu.

**oOo**

- Estão prontos? - Esmeralda perguntou enquanto segurava uma prancheta nas mãos com a lista dos leiloados e a ordem em que eles entrariam na passarela.

Alguns funcionários pareciam nervosos, outros relaxados e Shunrei, mesmo fazendo parte do grupo de leiloados, ainda andava de um lado para o outro com as suas assistentes dando os últimos retoques no figurino da noite.

- Milo? - a mulher se virou para o grego que estava à um canto do backstage, de olhos fechados e inspirando e expirando longamente.

- _Spaventato? _- Carlo provocou com um sorriso de canto de boca e o loiro abriu os olhos, o mirando de modo ferino.

- Vai sonhando. - rebateu em um tom abusado, desencostando da parede onde estava e dando um aceno positivo de cabeça para Esmeralda e Shina, passando pelas duas mulheres e com os ombros eretos e cabeça erguida indo com a pose confiante para o palco, postando-se atrás do púlpito.

Rapidamente os holofotes se acenderam e um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto bonito do escorpiano, o que prontamente ocasionou assovios e palmas de alguns convidados que já estavam levemente alterados pelo vinho servido previamente.

- Mas é o lindo do terminal de embarque! - Camille soltou quando viu o loiro subir ao palco. - Alexei... Você não me disse que ele ia participar.

- Vovó! - Hyoga suspirou, rolando os olhos e sendo imitado em sua frustração por Camus.

- Boa noite senhoras e senhores. - a voz de Milo ecoou por todo o salão, calando os gritinhos extasiados, as palmas, assovios e alguns entoar de "gostoso". - O momento esperado chegou. Eu poderia aumentar a ansiedade de vocês fazendo um longo discurso sobre como esta noite é importante para as pessoas que irão se beneficiar dos fundos aqui arrecadados, mas não estou a fim de gastar saliva e muito menos atolar os ouvidos dos senhores com conversa repetitiva. Portanto, vamos ao que interessa! - as luzes do palco piscaram em tons coloridos e o DJ soltou a música. Uma batida suave e remixada ecoou pelo salão ao mesmo tempo em que as cortinas do fundo do palco se abriram.

Palmas ecoaram por todo o Le Boutique quando os feixes dos holofotes caíram sobre a bela loira que lá se encontrava. Ela usava um longo vestido em um tom prateado de alças finas que abraçava todas as curvas de seu corpo. Os cabelos claros estavam presos no topo da cabeça e ela desfilava ao longo da passarela com a elegância de uma modelo profissional.

- June Dardarios. Maravilhosamente loira com seus 1.60 m de altura e belíssimos olhos azuis. Enfermeira do King Scorpio II e eu me pergunto senhores: quanto vocês dariam para ter essa beldade tratando de suas necessidades por um dia? - mal terminara de falar e mãos ergueram-se no ar com ofertas pipocando em todos os cantos do salão.

- Cinquenta mil! - um homem gritara ao fundo do salão depois de dez minutos com vários clientes do Le Boutique jogando ofertas aqui e acolá e Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras. Era uma boa proposta para um leilão que tinha acabado de começar.

- Cinquenta mil ofereceu o cavalheiro. Eu ouvi cinquenta e um? - incitou.

- Eu não daria nem cinquenta centavos nela. - Afrodite sussurrou para Shaka.

- Afrodite... Só porque ela não faz o seu tipo, não quer dizer que não faça o tipo de todo mundo.

- Não é por não fazer o meu tipo loirão. Olhe para ela... A carinha de anjo não engana. Ela é do tipo dominadora, quer um homem que faz tipo mas que se dobre as vontades dela em um estalar de chicote. Nossos gênios jamais se cruzariam. Acho que não serviríamos nem para sermos amigos.

- Vendida por cinquenta mil dólares! - a voz de Milo cortou a conversa dos dois e Dite e Shaka voltaram as suas atenções para o palco onde uma June lançou um sorriso para o passageiro que a comprara e deu meia volta sobre os saltos, retornando para os bastidores. - E agora senhoras e senhores, a nossa próxima candidata. Vinda diretamente do oriente... - a música ambiente deu um pulo, mudando de algo clássico para um rock melódico. - Ela pode fazer a sua cabeça meus caros, seja homem ou mulher. Nas mãos dela tudo se transforma. Uma cortina vira um vestido, um vestido torna-se uma obra de arte. Por favor, nos dê o ar de sua graça Shunrei Liang! - novamente as cortinas se abriram e os canhões de luz concentraram-se sobre a figura que apareceu sobre o palco.

Alguns jovens afoitos que participavam do evento soltaram assovios ao verem a chinesa que surgira no palco com o um vestido oriental de decote ousado no colo e uma fenda que ia até o meio da coxa esquerda, de cor verde esmeralda e com detalhes em prata. Os cabelos escuros estavam arrumados de modo que caíam por sobre o ombro direito e uma parte deles era preso por uma pregadeira em formato de flor de lótus. Shunrei abriu um largo sorriso e piscou um olho acinzentado para o público que vibrou enquanto com as mãos na cintura e um balançar cadenciado de quadris ela começou o seu desfile.

- Me diga senhores: o quanto irão oferecer por um dia na companhia dessa legítima representante do antigo mundo? - perguntou Milo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Cinco mil! - alguém gritou ao fundo do salão e Shunrei arqueou as sobrancelhas. Essa era a primeira proposta que ofereciam por ela? Que mixaria. Nem os seus croquis mais baratos custavam isso.

- Cinco mil ofereceu o senhor da mesa cinco. Vamos, não sejam tímidos... Shunrei dê uma voltinha para nós. - a chinesa sorriu, girando lentamente sobre os saltos e parando de costas para a multidão, lançando um olhar sedutor sobre o ombro.

- Vinte mil! - outro gritou. Shunrei quase rolou os olhos. Sabia que não era a beleza estonteante de June, mas também não era de se jogar fora. Afinal, quantas chinesas de olhos claros uma pessoa encontrava por aí? Ouviu Milo continuar listando as suas qualidades e a cada palavra dita pelo homem as ofertas aumentavam. No fim, Shunrei teve a sua companhia comprada pela bagatela de quarenta e oito mil e quinhentos dólares. Com um sorriso a mulher despediu-se de todos e voltou para os bastidores.

O leilão prosseguiu, com mais meninas adentrando a passarela e fazendo a felicidade dos marmanjos, todas sempre em belíssimos vestidos que não eram extremamente ousados mas ainda deixavam pouco para a imaginação.

- E os bofes? Quando eles virão? - Afrodite resmungou em sua mesa ao ver uma bela mulher de longos cabelos platinados cujo nome era, curiosamente, Ártemis, dar uma girada sobre os saltos e receber assovios apreciativos de homens que em outros dias seriam o exemplo perfeito da compostura profissional mas que, naquela noite, saciados com pratos franceses caros e vinhos de alta qualidade deixavam a criança dentro deles aflorar, uma criança nada inocente e bem libidinosa.

- Paciência é uma virtude. - Shaka cantarolou com enfado e recebeu um olhar atravessado do amigo.

Quando Ártemis foi vendida pelo irrisório valor de cento e cinquenta mil, as luzes do restaurante apagaram-se, o DJ deu uma pausa na música e segundos depois um canhão de luz mirou Milo atrás do púlpito.

- Senhoras, sei que as senhoras ficaram a última hora vendo os seus maridos darem lances e muitas com certeza não devem ter apreciado as escolhas deles. - falou matreiro, arrancando risadinhas do público. - Portanto, agora é a hora da vingança. Cocem as bolsas minhas queridas, porque o show vai começar. - e com isto o holofote se apagou, o restaurante caiu em silêncio por um minuto antes de um ritmo latino preencher todo o salão.

Quando a música chegou ao auge, exatamente no refrão, as luzes reacenderam e Afrodite quase teve uma síncope. Lá, parado no palco, com um macacão de manutenção com a parte de cima enrolada na cintura e sem camisa estava a visão que ele conheceu semanas atrás enquanto procurava por Milo.

- Senhoras, um representante legítimo da Itália, – a voz de Milo soou acima dos gritinhos e suspiros. - Carlo Di Angelis! - e antes que o grego pudesse abrir a boca para dar partida nos lances, os mesmos já começaram a ser feitos.

Afrodite fuzilou com um olhar cada mulher assanhada que ergueu a mão falando os valores que estavam dispostas a desembolsar para ter aquele homem na companhia delas por um dia inteiro. Carlo ria sacana diante da sua popularidade, trocando um olhar com Milo que nada comentava, apenas deixava as senhoras quase se estapearem pelo italiano sobre o palco que em um gesto arrogante cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o que o fez flexionar os músculos de maneira convidativa e mais suspiros ecoaram pelo restaurante, seguidos de mais ofertas.

O grego lançou um olhar para a mesa onde estavam Shaka e Afrodite, mirando principalmente Shaka com uma pergunta muda em seus orbes azuis para qual a resposta do indiano foi um dar de ombros. O amigo sueco deles não havia, ainda, aberto a boca para dar um lance.

No fim, depois de dez minutos de gritaria, as propostas foram reduzidas a apenas duas mulheres que brigavam para saber quem pagaria mais pelo belo homem sobre o palco.

- Duzentos e cinquenta mil! - uma delas gritou, erguendo-se da cadeira em um pulo e fuzilando a rival com os olhos. A outra mulher franziu os lábios em desagrado, soltando um grunhido de frustração. Duzentos mil havia sido a maior verba que o seu pai havia lhe liberado para este leilão. Irritada, a mulher recostou-se na cadeira em uma posição derrotada e cruzou os braços sobre o peito de maneira petulante, ainda sob o sorrisinho vitorioso de sua adversária.

- Duzentos e cinquenta mil a dama ofereceu. Alguém dá mais? - Milo cantarolou, lançando mais um olhar para a mesa de Shaka e Afrodite, ainda sem entender. - Alguém dá mais? - perguntou mais uma vez, mas nada aconteceu. - Então dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...

- Quatrocentos mil! - Carlo sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a proposta. Já tinha ficado surpreso quando viu os valores sobre sua pessoa passar da casa das dezenas e irem para as centenas, mas quase meio milhão de dólares era mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Os seus olhos percorreram o salão a procura do ofertante e arregalou os mesmos quando o encontrou.

- Quatrocentos mil o rapaz da mesa cinco ofereceu. Alguém dá mais?

Rapaz?! Carlo gritou em sua mente. Aquilo era um homem? Bem, se fosse avaliar bem, apesar dos traços delicados, dos cabelos bem cuidados, dos olhos claros, da pintinha sob um deles e da pele alva, eram os pequenos detalhes que faziam qualquer um perceber, depois de uma segunda olhada, que aquilo era um homem. A voz, apesar de suave, era firme e em um timbre masculino, o pomo de Adão estava lá, os ombros largos, o peito liso e as roupas também eram uma indicação. E di Angelis sabia que seria a piada do navio. Havia sido comprado por um homem. Shura riria da sua cara pelo resto de sua vida.

O olhar de Carlo voltou-se desesperado para a mulher de antes, a incitando com o olhar a aumentar a oferta, cobrir a do sujeito da mesa cinco, mas ela apenas sorriu sem graça e deu de ombros. O valor que havia oferecido era o máximo que poderia gastar e com um gesto derrotado, sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira.

- Quatrocentos mil! - Milo soltou em um tom feliz demais na opinião de Carlo. - Dou-lhe uma – o italiano fuzilou o grego com o olhar, o incitando a bater aquele martelo só para ver o que aconteceria com a sua pessoa. - dou-lhe duas – a resposta de Milo para o colega foi apenas um sorriso sacana que arrepiou os pelos do corpo de Carlo que ficou com a sensação de que estava caminhando para a sua condenação. - Dou-lhe TRÊS! - Milo soltou animado demais para o gosto do italiano e bateu o martelo com força sobre o púlpito. - Vendido para o rapaz da mesa cinco.

Carlo saiu do palco com os ombros arriados e a expressão derrotada, apenas para encontrar os sorrisos divertidos dos colegas nos bastidores e soube que estava condenado. Havia sido vendido para um homem, mesmo que tenha sido o homem mais belo que vira na vida. Ainda sim, era uma humilhação que o perseguiria até a sua morte.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

Camus quase engasgou com o vinho que tomava quando viu Aiolos subir ao palco do Le Boutique sob a ovação do público feminino e alguns integrantes da ala masculina.

O bombeiro vestia uma versão go go boy do seu usual uniforme, com a calça capri extremamente justa sobre as pernas torneadas, botas de combate negras bem lustradas, suspensórios vermelhos sobre o peito nu e capacete amarelo. Seria uma visão extremamente sexy se o sorriso tímido e a vermelhidão nas bochechas do grego não estragassem um pouco a fantasia.

Quis gargalhar, ainda mais que podia ver nos olhos escuros de seu pai um brilho divertido quando o homem reconheceu a pessoa sobre o palco.

- Aquele não é... - Hyoga comentou. Conhecia todos os amigos do tio o que, convenhamos, não eram muitos. Camus nunca foi a criatura mais social da França, talvez de toda a Europa, o que o tornava de poucas amizades e se bem se lembrava o grego moreno, sarado e seminu sobre o palco era o namorado de um dos imediatos do francês.

- Não é o Aiolos? - Camille respondeu a dúvida de Hyoga com um sorriso divertido no rosto. - Pensei que ele fosse tímido demais para tal coisa. - tímido? Camus quase soltou um bufo de escárnio.

Aiolos e Saga se conheceram na época em que Camus, Saga e Kanon ainda eram imediato e oficiais de ponte, respectivamente do King Scorpio I. Época, também, em que Camus tinha que dividir a cabine com um dos gêmeos, sendo este Saga, pois o francês preferia se atirar da proa do navio antes de partilhar espaço com Kanon que fazia de seu lema de vida enlouquecer o ruivo. Portanto, quando Aiolos e Saga se conheceram e começaram a namorar, o Comandante perdeu as contas de quantas vezes teve que, desafortunadamente, procurar refúgio com o outro gêmeo porque o casalzinho vinte transava como coelhos no cio.

E se os gritos de Aiolos e as coisas que ele falava durante o sexo e que poderiam ser ouvidas através da porta da cabine fossem alguma indicação, Camus apostava toda a fortuna de sua família de que a timidez do grego era tudo fachada.

- Será que deveríamos dar um lance? - Camille falou incerta ao ver que Aiolos parecia desconcertado com as mulheres, e alguns homens, que o disputavam com valores que já estavam na casa dos milhares o direito de passar um dia com o rapaz.

Camus deu de ombros.

Não estava ali para resgatar namorado alheio da possibilidade de gastar uma manhã e tarde com alguma dondoca da alta sociedade. E duvidava muito que Kanon ou Saga fossem capaz de impedir o grego de passar por tal desconforto. Diferente de Camus, os gêmeos não nasceram em berço de ouro.

O pai deles foi um simples trabalhador grego, um editor aposentado na atualidade, que dedicou toda a sua vida a uma pequena empresa de publicações na Grécia. E a mãe, de origem francesa, era uma escritora de contos românticos que eram populares entre as mulheres mas não o suficiente para se tornarem best sellers. O casal se divorciou quando os gêmeos tinham apenas dez anos, fazendo os mesmos se mudarem para a França com a mãe. E Camus considerava ambos uma mistura perigosa: a arrogância francesa com o drama grego. Difícil de aguentar.

Os três se conheceram aos dezoito anos no colégio naval e mesmo que as posições atuais dos gêmeos lhe dessem estabilidade e um bom salário, não era o suficiente para bater alguma oferta naquele leilão.

Camille abriu a boca, com certeza decidida a bancar a boa samaritana e resgatar o grego, mas foi rapidamente vencida por um lance que fez todos se calarem.

- Trezentos e cinquenta mil. - alguém ofereceu e olhares se voltaram para o bar onde um lindo rapaz de longos cabelos dourados e olhos verde mar estava sentado, bebericando de leve o seu drink tropical, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer o jovem como sendo Julian Solo.

O olhar do francês foi para a mãe, como se perguntando silenciosamente o que ela faria, mas Camille somente deu um meio sorriso e ficou quieta. Conhecia Julian Solo das associações de seu marido com a família do rapaz e sabia que o jovem era a epítome da elegância e cavalheirismo e com certeza somente usaria Aiolos como uma boa companhia para jogar conversa fora. O grego estava em boas mãos, pois no segundo seguinte Milo bateu o martelo declarando que o bombeiro tinha sido vendido para o herdeiro dos Solo.

O próximo que subiu ao palco foi um rapaz chinês de longos cabelos negros e olhos claros que usava vestes escuras tradicionais de seu país, com expressão séria e sobrancelhas franzidas. Assim que o homem parou sob os holofotes, Afrodite ouviu o garçom que lhe servia a sobremesa dar uma inspirada profunda de ar, o que fez o sueco voltar a atenção para o jovem ao seu lado.

O rapaz era novo, beirando os vinte anos, com cabelos castanho escuros, arrepiados e olhos de mesma cor. Tinha um rosto que era uma mistura de ingenuidade e inocência e as bochechas morenas estavam levemente rubras enquanto as suas íris chocolate pareciam hipnotizadas pela figura no palco.

- Ah o amor jovem. - Afrodite comentou divertido, o que trouxe a atenção do garçom para ele e ao perceber que o loiro falava sobre a sua pessoa, Seiya corou mais ainda.

- Você fala como se estivesse com o pé na cova. - Shaka rolou os olhos, agradecendo o rapaz quando este o serviu.

- Quer que eu dê um lance em seu nome, querido? Hoje eu estou caridoso. - Afrodite provocou e Seiya ficou vermelho como um pimentão e gaguejando algo em inglês, algo em japonês, fez um gesto polido com a cabeça e desapareceu dali o mais rápido que as suas pernas puderam permitir.

- Afrodite! - Shaka repreendeu o amigo que apenas gargalhou divertido.

- O menino estava com aquele olhar de filhote que caiu da mudança, o mesmo olhar que você tinha quando chegou na Universidade de Atenas, então eu não pude resistir. Sabe que eu adoro adotar um desgarrado. - Anish grunhiu.

Não estava com olhar de cachorro perdido em seu primeiro dia de aula, apenas estava surpreso diante do choque cultural, mesmo que Afrodite insistisse no contrário. Mas também, como não se chocar quando você tem a sua pessoa abordada pela criatura mais estranha que já viu? E quando se diz estranha, leia-se Afrodite Thorsson.

Mas Afrodite não comprou o jovem chinês para o garçom apaixonado. Tal feito ficou sob a honra de uma senhora que os dois amigos não reconheceram de seu círculo social. Assim que Milo bateu o martelo anunciando o encerramento das propostas, Shiryu saiu do palco sob aplausos para ser substituído por um outro rapaz, o extremo oposto de sua aparência imponente e séria.

- Aquele não é... - Afrodite apontou para o jovem no palco e Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, reconhecendo o menino que vivia na companhia de Milo.

- Pelos antigos deuses... - Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ouviu o ofego ao seu lado e voltou o olhar para Hyoga. Porém Hyoga estava com o olhar fixo sobre o palco. Mais especificamente sobre o rapaz esguio que usava camisa de algodão verde escura sem mangas, calça de linho branca com suspensórios igualmente brancos, sapatos marrons e uma expressão tão angelical no rosto jovem que o Comandante não duvidaria nada se alguém lhe dissesse que o menino era alguma criatura divina que caiu do céu.

- Oh! - Camille soltou quando percebeu, assim como Camus, a fascinação do neto sobre o novo leiloado, e trocou olhares cúmplices com o marido que sacudiu a cabeça divertido em uma negativa sobre o que estava para acontecer. A francesa ficou extasiada, pois reconheceu nos gestos de Alexander a aprovação deste para o que estava prestes a fazer e Camus, vendo a troca de olhares dos pais, sentiu pena de Hyoga. O jovem russo não conseguiria nem prever de onde viria o golpe.

As ofertas começaram tímidas. Aparentemente o estilo _ninfeta_ andava fora de moda e Camille apenas observou curiosa enquanto os outros clientes do restaurante apenas davam lances que permaneciam na casa das dezenas. Hyoga, ao lado de Camus, remexia-se inquieto, como se ele mesmo quisesse dar a sua oferta mas era segurado pelo enorme orgulho.

Shun, sobre o palco, sorria tímido a cada qualidade sua que Milo listava, algumas com o japonês tendo certeza que foram inventadas, e acenava discretamente para o público enquanto os seus olhos verdes percorreram o salão a procura de alguém que o salvasse daquela vergonha. Quando aceitou a proposta, fez isto pensando no bem maior que o leilão proporcionaria, mas agora que estava em cima do palco não conseguia fazer este pensamento sobrepor-se a sua timidez crônica. E quando esta atacava, Ikki sempre estava lá para resgatá-lo, o que hoje não seria o caso.

A atenção de Shun prendeu-se em um rapaz na mesa sete, a mesma mesa onde estava o Comandante Benoit, e o garoto corou intensamente. Primeiro porque reconheceu o belo jovem loiro como um dos integrantes do grupo de recreação de Milo. Segundo porque as íris azuladas do mesmo o estavam desconcertando. A maneira como ele mirava Shun o fazia parecer estar querendo desvendar todos os segredos do japonês assim como despi-lo somente com o olhar.

- Cento e cinquenta mil. - disse a mulher ruiva que estava ao lado do rapaz loiro que deixava Shun desconfortável, fazendo o japonês surpreender-se diante da oferta. Até o momento, o lance máximo estava em quarenta e dois mil. A mulher praticamente triplicou a oferta e ninguém, ao que parecia, estava a fim de sobrepô-la.

- Vendido para a senhora da mesa sete! - Milo declarou, batendo o martelo com um sorriso sacana no rosto quando o seu olhar cruzou com o de Camille. Se a expressão chocada de Hyoga ao lado da francesa fosse alguma indicação, o grego sabia muito bem que a mulher não tinha comprado a companhia de Shun para ela.

Quando Aiolia subiu ao palco, Camus grunhiu.

Diferente do irmão, o leonino não tinha os mesmos arroubos de timidez, o que estava claro pelo fato de que a única peça de roupa que o grego usava era uma sunga que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação e que causou gritinhos histéricos das damas mais recatadas da alta sociedade. O sorriso sacana e o flexionar de músculos sob a pele curtida pelo sol, acentuando mais o tom moreno que lhe era característico, ajudou no escândalo. E assim como Carlo, antes que Milo pudesse dar a largada para os lances, os mesmos começaram a ser disparados aqui e acolá. Aiolia, não fazendo-se de rogado, sorriu, acenou, deu voltinhas, exibiu-se como uma verdadeira peça de exposição ou um concorrente do Mister Universo.

Camus rolou os olhos diante da cara de pau do irmão de Aiolos enquanto Camille dava risadinhas e Hyoga, ainda muito chocado e sem entender o que a avó tinha feito anteriormente, estava alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

- Você tem ideia de que ela comprou aquele menino para você, não tem? - o Comandante resolveu cutucar um pouco o sobrinho. Tinha fama de pedra de gelo e insensível, disto ele sabia, mas não significava que ele era sem personalidade. E se ele gostava de atingir os outros nos pontos fracos vez ou outra somente para o seu divertimento, que problema havia nisto? Reclamações? Falassem com Camille Benoit, era o que dizia. Afinal, Alexander insistia que o filho era todo a mãe, sem tirar nem pôr.

- _Mon dieu_! - Hyoga soltou em um longo suspiro e Camus quase riu, se isso fosse algo que ele realmente costumasse fazer. O rapaz somente recorria ao francês quando estava extremamente embaraçado com algo, e geralmente a fonte do seu embaraço era Camille. - Sua mãe é maluca! - acusou, como se o fato da mulher ruiva não bater bem das ideias fosse inteira responsabilidade de Camus.

- E agora que você percebeu? - o Comandante respondeu com escárnio enquanto os lances rolavam ao redor deles.

- MAMÃE! - o grito ultrajado chamou a atenção de muitos e fez Aiolia gargalhar ao mirar um rapaz que tinha erguido-se em um pulo da cadeira quando a bela mulher de longos cabelos platinados ao seu lado deu um lance sobre o grego.

- Trezentos e cinquenta mil é a oferta da senhora da mesa quatro. Alguém dá mais? - Milo cantarolou ao mesmo tempo em que Shaka sofria um conflito interno em seu assento, tudo sob o olhar divertido de Afrodite.

Havia presenciado em primeira mão a discussão entre mãe e filho e sabia a razão do porquê do grito de ultraje do rapaz. A mãe estava comprando o belo grego sobre o palco como presente para o filho sob a desculpa de que "Mu precisava relaxar". Só ao ouvir tal frase as bochechas do jovem tibetano ficaram carmesins e o mesmo balbuciou sem graça:

- M-mas quem vai cuidar do Kiki? - a mulher apenas sorriu para o filho, afagou a mão dele sobre a mesa, e respondeu resoluta:

- Oras, eu. - e depois disso soltou o lance que fez Mu reagir daquela maneira.

Ao ver que tinha atraído a atenção de todos no restaurante, o rapaz se sentou, abaixou a cabeça e deixou que os longos fios de seus cabelos claros cobrissem o seu rosto praticamente da cor de um tomate por causa da vergonha.

- Ih, vai deixar Shakyo? - a provocação de Afrodite fez Shaka querer esquecer todos os seus ensinamentos budistas e virar a mão na cara daquele sueco safado.

Certo, o tal de Aiolia era uma perdição, tinha que confessar, se fosse fã do tipo moreno alto, bonito e sensual, e o jeito que ele piscava e sorria sacana para Mu fazia o seu sangue borbulhar nas veias. Mu, agora que tinha reerguido o rosto em um tom mais rosado, somente ria desconcertado e acenava de volta e quando Milo anunciou que Aiolia havia sido vendido para a senhora Fen, Shaka pôde jurar que viu uma expressão de contemplação passar pelo rosto do tibetano, como se ele estivesse considerando a ideia e aos poucos aprovava a mesma.

Afrodite, ao testemunhar todo o conflito de Shaka refletido em seus olhos, fez o que lhe era bem característico:

Riu da desgraça do amigo indiano.

O próximo a subir no palco após a saída de Aiolia foi alguém que, curiosamente, lembrou a Shaka e Afrodite do próprio Mu. Os cabelos eram em um tom dourado, os olhos eram azulados, mas as pintinhas de nascença que Mu e Kiki possuíam o homem trajando calça jeans justa, tênis, camiseta e um jaleco de médico, também tinha.

- O que Shion está fazendo ali? - Shaka ouviu Mu perguntar para a mãe que riu e cochichou algo de volta na orelha do filho, o que o fez sorrir divertido e sacudir a cabeça em uma negativa. - Isso explica porque Dohko parece uma ave de rapina escondido lá no bar. - o olhar de mãe e filho foi para o bar onde um homem de cabelos escuros arrepiados e intensos olhos verdes mirava com os lábios crispados de desagrado o oriental sobre o palco que sorria calmamente enquanto ouvia os lances das pessoas a sua volta.

- Pensei que o equilibrado fosse o Dohko e o esquentado o seu tio. - Ju Fen comentou displicente, conhecendo melhor do que ninguém o gênio estourado do irmão. Afinal, Shion e Mu compartilhavam da mesma personalidade instável dos arianos.

- Você vai dar algum lance? - Mu perguntou e a mulher gargalhou.

- Eu? E perder o circo pegar fogo? Não.

O circo não pegou fogo como Ju previu, mas Dohko saiu do restaurante fumegando quando presenciou a esposa de um magnata qualquer comprar a companhia do seu amado depois de uma disputa acirrada entre as mulheres sobre quem teria o belo médico para si. E o pior era que ele nem podia clamar território pois, tecnicamente, Shion não mais lhe pertencia, pois agora ele era um homem livre e desimpedido para fazer o que bem entendesse. O problema era que Dohko se recusava a aceitar isto e com as engrenagens já rodando em sua mente ele começou a concatenar um plano para lembrar ao tibetano teimoso quem era o seu "dono" por direito.

- Bem senhoras e senhores, a noite está chegando ao fim, assim como o nosso leilão. - Milo anunciou após três horas de evento e testemunhando disputas divertidíssimas entre aquelas pessoas que coçaram os bolsos com vontade e com certeza devem ter esquecido que aquilo tudo era por uma causa nobre.

- Espere um instante, e você?! - alguém soltou e Milo se virou para ver a mulher que conhecera na plataforma e que agora encontrava-se de pé no meio do salão.

O grego se surpreendeu.

Na estação de embarque, a pouca luz, usando roupas simples, a mulher lhe pareceu uma velha qualquer que não merecia o seu interesse. Agora, belamente vestida, com os cabelos ruivos refletindo as luzes artificiais, com a pele alva praticamente brilhando sob a iluminação, o grego tinha que admitir que se não soubesse que a senhora era casada, daria em cima dela. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu não foi ver a beleza da francesa, mas ver que a beleza dela era refletida no homem que sentava ao seu lado. Um homem que ele estava conhecendo a fama aos poucos desde que começou a trabalhar naquele navio:

Camus Benoit.

- O que tem eu? - perguntou coquete, apoiando-se no púlpito.

- Não irá fazer parte do lote? - a mulher rebateu com um sorriso matreiro e uma piscada de olho.

- E se eu fizer... Camille. - soltou em um tom familiar ao lembrar-se do nome dela, o que fez as outras mulheres morrerem de inveja da francesa por ser conhecida do belo grego. - Quanto você pagaria pela minha pessoa? Quanto vocês todas pagariam? - não precisou nem terminar a pergunta e os lances começaram. Vinte mil, trinta, quarenta, aumentando até chegar aos cem mil, cento e cinquenta, e aumentando mais ainda até que Camille deu o golpe de misericórdia:

- Seiscentos e cinquenta mil! - soltou sem nenhum pudor e os gemidos daquelas que rapidamente deram-se por derrotadas ecoaram no salão. Aquele havia sido o lance mais alto da noite e por mais que Milo fosse belo, nem todos estavam dispostos a desembolsar tanta grana só para passar um dia com ele. E nem todos eram levemente insanos como Camille.

- Vendido para a bela senhora da mesa sete. - Milo declarou em um tom arrogante e Camus rolou os olhos.

Pelo pouco que presenciou da interação entre a sua mãe e o leiloeiro que acabou de se leiloar, os dois tinham personalidades igualmente parecidas e com certeza iriam se dar muito bem.

- Agora, para encerrarmos esta noite esplendorosa, quero lhes apresentar o nosso último convidado. Ele é uma peça rara, senhoras e senhores, conhecido e reconhecido por todos. De beleza única, de caráter peculiar, que com certeza encantará a todos... - o loiro continuou dramático e a medida em que falava uma trilha sonora de suspense soava ao fundo e as luzes gradualmente se apagaram, deixando o local somente sob a luz das velas nos arranjos de centro das mesas. - Gostaria de saber, senhoras e senhores, quantos vocês pagariam... - um canhão de luz se acendeu, tendo o seu feixe focado em apenas uma pessoa no salão e que atraiu os olhares de todas as outras. - pelo Comandante Camus Benoit!

E na cabeça de Camus somente veio o pensamento de que era hoje que ele iria parar na Corte Marcial por assassinato. Agora só precisava descobrir quem exatamente seria a sua vítima por metê-lo naquela furada.


	14. Capítulo 13

**N.A.: **_Olaf Thorsson e as irmãs Thorsson são personagens de criação da escritora Pipe. Os mesmos foram usados nesta história com a autorização dela._

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Silêncio imperou no Le Boutique. Silêncio causado pelo espanto, silêncio causado pela surpresa, silêncio causado pela raiva.

Ao menos pela raiva de uma pessoa.

- Não. - Camus soltou assim que o choque passou e a realidade do que estava acontecendo alcançou o seu cérebro. - Não! - repetiu, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e espalmando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, fazendo os pratos, copos e talheres tremerem.

O canhão de luz ainda permanecia sobre ele, agora sendo acompanhado pelas luzes fracas que iluminavam o palco, com Milo sendo àquele a quem o olhar mortal do Comandante estava sendo direcionado.

Que palhaçada era aquela? Não tinha, em nenhum momento, sido convidado para participar de tal evento e mesmo que tivesse, não aceitaria pois era abaixo de sua posição. E não, ele não estava pensando como um francês arrogante, somente estava sendo coerente.

Era o Comandante do navio e segundo as regras, ao menos ele achava que existissem regras contra isso, era impensado alguém do alto escalão da hierarquia militar como ele fazer tal coisa: ser leiloado como uma peça de coleção. E os olhares que recebia dos convidados do restaurante que diziam claramente que ele era uma peça rara da espécie masculina que as mulheres estavam doidas para colocar a mão apenas o deixavam ainda mais irritado.

- Por que não Comandante? Está no contrato. - Milo rebateu divertido, apoiando-se com os braços cruzados sobre o púlpito e apreciando a visão.

Sob a luz do holofote o cabelo de Camus parecia dançar com cores diferentes, do vermelho ao cobre ao castanho escuro. Dançando como chamas e o grego poderia jurar que fazendo par com as belas mechas havia realmente fogo de fúria saindo das orelhas do oficial. Os olhos âmbares o fuzilavam e se Camus fosse capaz de matar apenas com o olhar, o loiro já estaria em decomposição sobre o palco. O peito subia e descia sob o uniforme impecavelmente branco que ele usava e Milo remexeu-se inquieto onde estava. Se na noite em que o viu no La Luna Camus parecia uma visão vestido todo de preto, hoje, uniformizado, ele era uma fantasia sexual que tinha ganhado vida.

A sua fantasia sexual.

- Que contrato? - o francês falou pausadamente, soltando a pergunta em um tom rosnado e entre os dentes. As pessoas ao redor dele observavam apreensivas o desfecho daquela situação, muitas com pena de Milo pois ao que parecia as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa eram a única coisa que impediam que Camus avançasse sobre o grego que parecia ter perdido a noção do perigo. Outras pessoas já estavam ficando impacientes, pois queriam logo que os lances começassem sobre aquele belo homem.

- Eu sabia que Milo era suicida, mas não tanto. Acho que se tivesse uma arma o sujeito já teria disparado. - comentou Shaka, com ambas as sobrancelhas franzidas, para um Afrodite que parecia em transe ao seu lado. - Qual é o seu problema?

- Shakyo! - o sueco suspirou. - Eu morri e fui para o céu, pois estou vendo um anjo todo de branco na outra mesa. - o indiano rolou os olhos diante do drama do amigo.

- Você é pior que um homem mulherengo, Afrodite! Basta passar um par de calças cujo conteúdo é apreciável e os seus olhos já o estarão seguindo.

- Só porque eu gosto de curtir a vida não significa que sou galinha. - o franzir de sobrancelhas de Shaka foi substituído por um arquear das mesmas.

- E o que aconteceu com o italiano que você comprou por quatrocentos mil? Já desistiu dele antes mesmo de usá-lo? - Afrodite deu um sorriso matreiro para o amigo.

- Não há nada no contrato dizendo que eu não posso comprar duas peças neste leilão. E se formos avaliar, faríamos um belo trio: alto, moreno, bonito e sensual, ruivo, tempestivo e sexy e loiro tesudo.

- Narcisista. - acusou Shaka em um tom repreendedor.

- Reprimido.

- Como é?

- Está frustrado porque o loirinho ali – e nisto Afrodite apontou para a mesa dos Fen. - comprou uma bela companhia. - Shaka franziu os lábios em desagrado diante da lembrança amarga da Sra. Fen dando lances para conseguir a companhia daquele grego de sunga para o filho. - Isso que vejo em seu rosto é ciúmes Shakyo? - cutucou mais ainda e se não fossem os seus ensinamentos, tanto budistas como de etiquetas sociais, Shaka já teria saído daquele restaurante como uma tempestade e bufando de raiva.

- Vai se ferrar! - grunhiu o indiano, o que fez Afrodite rir coquete por dois segundos antes de voltar a atenção para o drama que acontecia dentro do Le Boutique. Aquilo estava saindo melhor do que a novelas que muitas de suas irmãs eram apaixonadas.

- Oras... - Milo suspirou longamente, recuou um passo, remexeu em algo sob a bancada do púlpito e retirou de lá uma pasta de plástico transparente, a abrindo e recolhendo várias folhas de dentro dela.

O grego desceu calmamente do palco, tendo agora um canhão de luz o seguindo enquanto ele navegava por entre as mesas do restaurante até chegar a mesa dos Benoit onde um Camus o fuzilava com os belos olhos escuros, tudo sob o olhar divertido de Camille e Alexander e o chocado de Hyoga.

- Me diga Comandante, esta assinatura não é sua? - Milo ergueu uma das folhas na altura do rosto pálido de Camus, fazendo os orbes âmbares do oficial irem para as linhas impressas até chegarem ao rodapé da página onde havia uma assinatura em tinta azul. A sua assinatura.

Com um rosnado, Camus arrancou a folha da mão de Milo e percorreu os olhos sobre a mesma, lendo as palavras do contrato e trincando os dentes a perceber uma única coisa:

Saga era um homem morto!

Não sabia quando isso aconteceu, mas o gêmeo era astuto, com certeza infiltrou o documento entre tantos outros que requeriam a assinatura de Camus como oficial superior. Provavelmente recrutou a ajuda de Kanon que no momento deve ter distraído o francês e assim ocasionado tal deslize. Camus sempre foi de uma meticulosidade tamanha, sempre leu tudo que precisou assinar, então para ter feito tal coisa sem ter percebido havia o dedo dos Petropoulos no meio.

E aquela assinatura era a dele, tinha certeza. Camus possuía praticamente um garrancho no lugar da assinatura. Algo que tornava impossível de falsificá-la por um caloteiro não profissional.

- Comandante? - Milo o chamou com um sorriso tão sacana em seu rosto bonito que Camus quis arrancar o mesmo da face do grego com o garfo da salada.

Com outro rosnado, o ruivo devolveu o contrato ao homem, não vendo nada de ilegal nele – e por que haveria? O próprio Camus havia aprovado o mesmo quando este lhe foi encaminhado pela equipe jurídica – e pensando se poderia revogá-lo com alguma legislação militar da qual desconhecia. Entretanto, se conhecesse bem Saga, o que era uma verdade, o mesmo fez o dever de casa direitinho e só o colocou naquela confusão com a certeza de que nada nas regras da Marinha impediam o capitão de ser leiloado em um evento beneficente.

Camus trincou os dentes e rosnou por entre os mesmos:

- Pode prosseguir. - Milo alargou o sorriso e antes de partir foi parado pela mão do Comandante em seu ombro e um puxão que fez o rosto do ruivo ficar bem próximo do grego enquanto ele grunhia: - Mas eu não arredo o pé daqui.

- Como quiser Comandante. - Milo se soltou de Camus e rebolativo retornou ao palco onde disse feliz ao microfone: - Pois bem senhoras e senhores, pelo nosso adorável Comandante Benoit, quanto vocês pagariam?

Silêncio imperou no salão por alguns minutos, todos ainda apreensivos em dar o primeiro lance diante da reação nada positiva de Camus. O sorriso de Milo permaneceu intacto enquanto os seus olhos azuis percorriam o restaurante a espera de alguma oferta.

Por fim, depois de uns quatro minutos de tensão, uma mão tímida foi erguida ao fundo do Le Boutique e uma voz suave soltou:

- Cinquenta mil. - e isto foi o suficiente para incitar os outros a reagirem e a batalha pelo Comandante começar.

Camus deixou-se cair pesadamente em seu assento e virou em um único gole a sua taça de vinho enquanto tentava ignorar os lances a sua volta.

- Popular heim _mon petit_? - Camille gracejou e recebeu um olhar atravessado do filho.

- Isto por um acaso tem dedo seu mamãe? - Camus contemplou. Afinal, Camille pareceu bem íntima do grego que presidia o leilão.

- _Moi?_ _Jamais_! - soltou tão falsa quanto uma nota de sete dólares.

- Temos um lance de trezentos e sessenta mil! - a voz de Milo interrompeu a conversa entre mãe e filho e Camus virou-se para ver sobre o ombro quem era a pessoa que tinha dado o lance. Uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, que brilhavam com determinação, mordia o lábio inferior enquanto esperava Milo fazer a contagem pois, aparentemente, ninguém dera um lance maior para superá-la.

- Será comprado por Saori Kido? - Hyoga debochou. - Boa sorte. - e riu da desgraça que estava prestes a cair sobre o tio.

Hyoga já conhecia a Saori de nome por causa das relações entre os Benoit e os Kido, mas só teve o desprazer de conviver com ela durante o cruzeiro. E, como Julian previra, depois da primeira semana a menina havia se cansado das lojas e boutiques do navio e voltou com o rabo entre as pernas para o grupo da recreação. Entretanto, cada vez que eles iam jogar algo que fosse ela reclamava que tal esporte iria estragar o seu cabelo, quebrar as suas unhas, ficar sob o sol forte iria queimar a sua pele ou qualquer outra frescura semelhante. Um dia ela protestou tanto que Hyoga confessava que ficou feliz quando viu Julian arremessar a bola de basquete na cara da prima, a mandando para o departamento médico com um nariz inchado.

- O que há de errado com ela? Saori é uma menina adorável. - Camille comentou, o que fez Hyoga olhar com descrença para a avó.

- Acho que está na hora de cortar o vinho _grandmère_, a senhora não está mais dizendo coisa com coisa. - a francesa apenas gargalhou.

- Trezentos e sessenta mil, alguém dá mais? - Milo declarou, erguendo o martelo acima da cabeça em um gesto teatral. - Dou-lhe uma, - os olhos dele percorreram o salão até caírem sobre uma Saori triunfante que dava pulinhos em seu assento. Pobre do Comandante Benoit. - Dou-lhe duas...

- Setecentos mil! - Shaka pulou no lugar quando ouviu a oferta sair da boca de Afrodite e mirou o amigo com os olhos largos.

Thorsson queria falir Olaf, era a única explicação.

- Afrodite? - o indiano sibilou para o companheiro loiro.

- Shh Shaka, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Deixando a conta do seu pai no vermelho? - Afrodite o mirou atravessado. Não era filhinho de papai, ao contrário do que muitos poderiam pensar, era um dos acionistas das Indústrias Thorsson e o dinheiro que estava gastando era proveniente do seu trabalho dentro da empresa da família. E acredite, ele ainda teria dinheiro sobrando, muito aliás, quando a noite terminasse.

O que ele poderia dizer? Era o melhor no que fazia, para o orgulho de Olaf.

- Temos setecentos mil na mesa cinco! Alguém dá mais? - os olhos de Milo foram para Saori ao fundo do salão e que bufava de raiva, o que fez o grego soltar uma breve risadinha. Aparentemente o avô dela, bilionário conceituado no Japão, como ela irritantemente vivia repetindo para quem quisesse ouvir, não tinha liberado uma verba tão grande para o leilão.

Camus voltou os olhos para a dita mesa cinco e franziu as sobrancelhas. O rapaz de cabelos loiros ondulados não tinha comprado a companhia de um dos funcionários do navio mais cedo? Uma mesma pessoa poderia dar mais da um lance? Não era injusto com os outros participantes e...

O que diabos ele estava pensando? Que se dane se era injustiça ou não. A porcaria do lance era em cima dele, coisa que ele não estava nada feliz em aturar.

- Dou-lhe uma! - Camus piscou e voltou a atenção para o grego a quem ele iria matar depois que terminasse com Saga e Kanon. - Dou-lhe duas! - Milo pausou para um suspense e oferecer uma brecha de oportunidade para quem quisesse cobrir o lance. Mas, aparentemente, mesmo sendo um tesão em forma de homem, o Comandante não incitava ninguém a desembolsar mais de setecentos mil. Exceto Afrodite. Mas tudo na vida de Afrodite era exceção, começando pelo próprio. - Dou-lhe três! Vendido ao rapaz da mesa cinco.

Com isto Camus ergueu-se da cadeira de supetão, atraindo olhares de algumas mesas vizinhas. O restante do restaurante estava ocupado demais ouvindo as palavras finais de Milo encerrando o leilão.

- Aonde vai Camus? - Alexander perguntou ao ver a reação abrupta do filho e o rosto alvo com um tom levemente rubro sobre as bochechas.

- Voltar para a ponte. - respondeu Camus.

- Mas e o discurso de encerramento do Comandante? - Hyoga lembrou somente para ser massacrado com um olhar do tio sobre si, o que o fez se encolher contra a sua cadeira com um gemido amedrontado.

- Dane-se o discurso! - esbravejou e Camille arregalou os olhos para o filho.

- Camyu! - a mulher o repreendeu horrorizada, mas Camus somente recolheu o seu quepe e saiu a passos pesados e apressados do restaurante no mesmo momento em que Milo dizia:

- E agora, o discurso de encerramento do Comandante. - mas tudo o que os clientes encontraram quando Milo apontou para a mesa dos Benoit foi a mesma ausente da figura do capitão. - Ou não. - e Milo gargalhou, pensando que entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos.

Agora o pior ainda estava por vir. Porque o Comandante fez uma cara de que preferia lançar o transatlântico contra uma geleira ao ter que fazer parte daquilo tudo.

Coitado do Afrodite.

Ou não.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV**

A vontade de Carlo era de bater na própria cabeça com uma chave de grifo, mas suspeitava que se morresse de maneira tão tola, sua mamma Anna iria até o inferno para atormentá-lo a ponto de querer fazê-lo ressuscitar só para fugir da bronca dela.

- Se borrando siciliano? - perguntou Shura em tom jocoso ao passar por ele no porto de Mykonos após descerem dos barcos que transportaram parte dos passageiros – e funcionários de folga – do King Scorpio II para passarem o dia na ilha.

Carlo lançou ao espanhol que vinha acompanhado de Shina um olhar extremamente irritado.

Aquele era o dia em que iria valer o dinheiro que foi gasto sobre a sua pessoa durante o leilão e em um bom dia daria o melhor de si, usaria de todo o seu charme italiano para encantar a dama que desembolsou tamanha grana.

O problema era que não foi uma dama a comprá-lo e Carlo sabia que seria a piada do seu vilarejo se tal acontecimento chegasse aos ouvidos de sua família e amigos lá na Itália.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Carlo. - Shina cortou qualquer outra provocação que proviesse da boca de Shura com um beliscão bem dado no braço do mecânico, fazendo o espanhol se encolher para fugir das longas e perigosas unhas da namorada. - Você não foi o único no leilão cuja companhia foi comprada por um homem. - certamente que não, pensou Carlo, mas era o único que com certeza teria a reputação destruída quando esse cruzeiro terminasse.

Afinal, Carlo se orgulhava da sua virilidade italiana, gostava de se gabar dela e agora a mesma estava descendo pelo ralo por causa de um filhinho de papai qualquer.

Será que era muito tarde para se jogar do penhasco mais alto de Mykonos no mar? Tudo para fugir da humilhação.

- Olha lá a sua companhia! - Shura provocou, dando um pulo para o lado bem na hora em que Shina ergueu o braço para dar-lhe outro beliscão, fugindo a tempo do ataque da mulher.

Carlo virou-se para ver o último barco a trazer os passageiros aportar nas docas da ilha e abrir as suas portas permitindo a saída dos turistas. A maioria dos rostos o italiano nem conhecia, com exceção de Milo que desceu da embarcação e estendeu uma mão para auxiliar uma bela senhora de cabelos ruivos a fazer o mesmo, mas não foi difícil para di Angelis destacar dentre a multidão a figura daquele que comprou a sua companhia.

O rapaz era alguém que atraía olhares por onde passava: fosse de curiosidade, reprovação ou apreciação. Sob a luz do sol do Mediterrâneo, os cabelos loiros dele brilhavam em vários tons de dourado, a pele alva adquiria um tom rosado saudável nas bochechas e quando os olhos azuis claríssimos encontraram os de Carlo, o sorriso que o jovem deu foi tão largo que o italiano não pôde negar que apesar do seu azar, o sujeito, de uma maneira ou de outra, era bonito.

- Você me disse que ele parecia com uma mulher. - Shura soltou curioso. A pessoa que vinha na direção deles possuía traços delicados, de longe poderia até causar alguma confusão, mas a cada passo que ele se aproximava dava para ver claramente que ele era um homem.

- No dia eu estava muito chocado para saber a diferença. - Carlo se defendeu, ainda abalado com o sorriso brilhante que o loiro havia lhe dado quando o viu e Shura abriu a boca para desdenhar outro comentário, mas mudou de ideia quando Afrodite chegou perto deles.

- Desculpe o atraso. - pediu o sueco enquanto percorria um olhar apreciativo pelo corpo de Shura para em seguida lançar um olhar para Shina que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso maroto no rosto. Parecia que a outra beldade tinha dona e a mesma nem precisou fazer qualquer gesto possessivo sobre o sujeito para clamar território, somente a postura dela era indicação o suficiente. A garota era uma das suas, pensou Afrodite com divertimento. Faria questão, então, de procurá-la novamente para uma conversa. Com certeza ambos formariam uma boa amizade.

- Não... - Carlo engasgou, pigarreou e tentou dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas o desconforto fazia as palavras entalarem em sua garganta.

Sabia como agir em uma saída casual entre amigos, o que não era aquele caso. Além do mais, o jovem bonito possuía uma elegância que era característica de alguém que nasceu em berço de ouro e recebeu a melhor educação que o dinheiro pôde comprar. Logo, di Angelis não podia ser o italiano desbocado fanfarrão que sempre era na presença dos seus colegas da manutenção ou outros funcionários do navio. Com certeza chocaria o rapaz com a sua boca suja que sempre fazia a Dona Anna lavá-la com sabão... Literalmente.

- Bem – Shura pigarreou, envolvendo a cintura de Shina com o braço. - a conversa foi boa, mas temos que ir. - e antes que a mulher pudesse dar um tchau, o espanhol a puxou em direção as ruas movimentadas de Mykonos sem dizer mais nada.

Carlo acompanhou com os olhos Shura e Shina sumirem na multidão e engoliu em seco quando voltou o seu olhar para o jovem ao seu lado cujas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas.

- Você está com cara de que está prestes a fugir. - Afrodite comentou com desagrado.

Havia sentido a tensão emanar de Carlo no momento em que se aproximou dele no porto. Em um minuto, ao vê-lo de longe, o italiano conversava calmamente com os amigos e no minuto seguinte, quando Afrodite parou ao lado dele, o moreno retesou os ombros e adquiriu a expressão de alguém que estava prestes a ir para a forca.

Carlo soltou um longo suspiro.

- Me desculpe. - pediu, embora não se sentisse culpado e muito menos achasse que tinha feito algo errado. Entretanto os ensinamentos de sua mãe o fizeram lembrar que estava sendo preconceituoso, pois achava que com aquele rosto delicado e maneiras afetadas, o jovem na sua frente iria molestá-lo sem perdão. E a ideia em si era ridícula.

Primeiro porque o rapaz não deu nenhuma indicação explícita de que tinha preferências afetivas e sexuais pelo mesmo sexo, mesmo com toda aquela produção, homens metrossexuais eram realmente difíceis de se classificar. Segundo que Carlo poderia imobilizar o loiro facilmente. O jovem era mais baixo do que ele, de corpo esguio e bem cuidado, mas os braços pálidos e malhados não chegavam nem perto dos músculos definidos de Carlo por horas de trabalho árduo carregando, montando e desmontando máquinas pesadas.

Ao ver o corpo todo do italiano relaxar depois do pedido de desculpas, Afrodite percebeu que agora conseguiria alguma aproximação mais amigável do outro homem sem correr o risco de espantá-lo como um gato arisco. Certo que havia comprado Carlo porque ficara fascinado pelo mesmo no segundo em que o viu nos corredores do King Scorpio. E se cada vez que olhava para ele tinha vontade de traçar os músculos bem formados do abdômen moreno com a língua, possuía autocontrole o suficiente para impedir-se de fazer isto não sem antes ter o consentimento do italiano.

Logo, decidiu começar a sua tática de abordagem com algo mais simples: uma mão estendida e uma apresentação formal.

- Sou Afrodite Thorsson. - Afrodite disse, vendo os seus dedos longos serem envolvidos pela mão grande a calejada de Carlo.

- Carlo di Angelis. - respondeu o italiano enquanto cumprimentava o sueco. - Espera um momento. - Carlo soltou a mão de Afrodite abruptamente. - Thorsson? - o loiro somente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim.

- Das Indústrias Thorsson? - continuou Carlo, com os olhos levemente largos. Afrodite sorriu.

- Sim. - confirmou e uma expressão de choque tomou conta do rosto do italiano.

- A.P. Thorsson? - Afrodite gargalhou.

A.P. Thorsson eram as iniciais que usava para assinar os seus trabalhos como Engenheiro das Indústrias Thorsson e sabia o motivo do choque de Carlo:

Os motores que moviam o King Scorpio II foram desenhados por ele. Um projeto que começou assim que entrou na faculdade, com o auxílio de outros engenheiros seniores da empresa, e que finalizou um semestre antes de se formar, mas o qual só pôde assinar assim que se graduou e adquiriu o seu registro no Conselho de Engenharia.

Havia dito a Shaka que aquele cruzeiro era para eles comemorarem a formatura e relaxarem. Mas para Afrodite também era uma boa maneira de saber como os seus "bebês" estavam se comportando dentro da sala de máquinas do navio.

- Um fã? Nunca pensei que teria fãs nesse ramo de trabalho, estou surpreso.

Surpreso estava Carlo ao saber que o gênio por detrás das máquinas das quais di Angelis tinha um ciúme doentio obsessivo, que fazia Shura dizer que o amigo precisava de uma boa foda urgentemente, era o belo homem na sua frente. Homem esse que Carlo pensou, alguns minutos antes, não ter nada em comum consigo.

- Sou um dos mecânicos responsáveis pela manutenção e bom funcionamento dos motores e devo dizer que nunca vi algo tão grandioso quanto aquelas belezinhas na sala de máquinas. Me diga, como você conseguiu a façanha de aumentar a potência de uso e ao mesmo tempo reduzir o gasto de combustível?

Afrodite riu novamente, engatou o seu braço no de Carlo, gesto que não foi repudiado pelo italiano, e o puxando em direção as ruas de Mykonos começou uma explanação animada sobre equações físicas de equilíbrio entre força empregada versus gasto de energia, o que fez di Angelis arregalar os olhos de fascinação a cada palavra saída da boca de Thorsson.

**oOo**

Milo gargalhou, secando uma lágrima no canto do olho e voltando a encarar Camille que possuía um sorriso contido enquanto bebericava de seu chá gelado.

Os turistas passavam a volta deles nas ruas ensolaradas e movimentadas de Mykonos com alguns, como eles, procurando refúgio na sombra do toldo do restaurante onde estavam e refresco nas bebidas frias do cardápio para espantar o calor do verão grego.

- Tenho que confessar, Camille, quando a conheci no porto antes de embarcarmos no cruzeiro o meu primeiro pensamento foi: quem é essa velha maluca me assediando? Agora que a vejo e a conheço melhor, estou me refreando intensamente para não ser _eu_ o assediador. - Camille sorriu, depositando a sua xícara suavemente sobre a mesa.

- Não precisa se refrear querido, pode me assediar a vontade. - soltou coquete, prendendo uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha e era assim, de perto, que Milo via as semelhanças incríveis que o Comandante Benoit possuía com a mãe.

Ambos tinham a beleza aristocrata francesa, desde a cor dos cabelos à pele alva e expressões. A diferença era que Camille era espontânea, bem humorada, tresloucada e nada parecida com o filho tão sério e que quase cortou a garganta de Milo com o garfo de saladas há duas noites quando soube que também seria uma peça do leilão.

- Mas a senhora é casada. - Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas e Camille riu.

- Senhora está no céu. Por um acaso tenho cara de senhora para você?

Não tinha, óbvio. Camille era belíssima para uma mulher de meia idade. Conservada e bem cuidada, além do bom humor que ajudava e muito a dar um brilho mais jovial a francesa.

- E além do mais, um pouco de flerte sempre faz bem para a autoestima de uma mulher. E não é como se fosse ir além disso, além do flerte. - piscou um olho claro para Milo, que sorriu. - Sou uma mulher fiel, apaixonada. Muitos acharam até que a minha relação com Alexander não ia durar. Sabia que o conheci quando tinha apenas dezessete anos? Me casei com ele aos dezenove para o horror de papai. Alexander é onze anos mais velho do que eu e naquela época já era viúvo e tinha uma filha do casamento anterior. A sociedade francesa, óbvio, colocou mal olhado sobre nós.

Onze anos? Pensou Milo com surpresa. Não parecia. Alexander Benoit era um senhor extremamente distinto e que ainda tinha muito charme e Lefteris cansou de ver o casal andando pelo convés do navio e admitia: eles formavam um belo par.

- Outra coisa que tenho que admitir Camille: como uma mulher tão exuberante como você pode ter dado a luz a alguém como o Comandante Benoit? - Camille franziu as sobrancelhas e os lábios.

- Como assim? - Milo a mirou longamente. Tiveram uma manhã agradável e agora davam uma pausa para descansar de seu passeio e para almoçarem e durante todo o tempo em que passaram juntos conversaram e se conheceram mais. Por isso, o grego acreditava que, naquele momento, podia tomar certas liberdades.

- Você deve conhecer a fama do seu filho, não? - falou em tom de cautela. Era melhor abordar o assunto com cuidado. Camille era mente aberta e extrovertida, mas ainda era mãe, e com filho não se brinca. Além do mais, a mulher era a sua melhor fonte para se aproximar de Camus. Havia uma aposta rolando nos bastidores do King Scorpio II. Aposta esta que Milo fazia questão de ganhar.

- Distante, indiferente, um bloco de gelo e semelhantes? - Camille suspirou longamente após listar os defeitos de Camus. - Eu sei. E não sei a quem ele puxou. - disse em tom sofrido. - E Alexei está quase indo pelo mesmo caminho. Aquarianos, tudo emocionalmente constipados.

- Percebi. Mas confesso que pelo que ouvi falar, cogitei a possibilidade de alguma decepção amorosa passada... - Camille gargalhou, interrompendo Milo.

- Decepção amorosa? Para os outros, você quer dizer. Camus partiu tantos corações na França que estou até hoje ouvindo as meninas e os meninos se lamuriando sobre isso. Camus não tem decepção amorosa passada, ele é assim porque é dele mesmo. Acho que ele ainda não encontrou _a pessoa_, aquela que balançará de vez o mundo dele. Mas por que a curiosidade Milo? - Camille voltou a tomar de seu chá. - Está se oferecendo para ser aquele a quebrar as barreiras emocionais do meu filho?

Milo fez uma expressão fingidamente surpresa.

- Eu? Não senhora. Sabe que há regras sobre isso dentro do navio.

- De funcionários não poderem se envolver com passageiros. Não creio que mencione nada de funcionários e a tripulação.

- Ainda sim ele é o capitão. - continuou com o teatro sob o olhar fixo e longo de Camille e quando achou que ela tinha desistido das perguntas, recolheu o seu próprio chá e tomou um gole.

- Pensei que nada fosse impossível para Milo _Lefteris_. - e Milo engasgou com a sua bebida enquanto mirava com olhos largos a mulher na sua frente.

- O que... Como? - Camille riu mais uma vez.

- Sabe como conheci Alexander? Em uma loucura de adolescente. Resolvi viajar para a Grécia com um grupo de amigos sem a autorização dos meus pais. Por isso estamos neste cruzeiro: para comemorar trinta e oito anos desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. E sabe quem eu também conheci nessa minha viagem louca? Uma outra adolescente chamada Aella Panagio. - os olhos de Milo ficaram enormes.

Quando escolheu o sobrenome Panagio como codinome para entrar no quadro de funcionários do navio, havia feito isso inconscientemente e somente mais tarde percebeu que escolhera o nome de solteiro de sua mãe.

- Construímos uma amizade forte, trocamos muitas correspondências e eu tenho até hoje a fotografia que Aella me enviou de um lindo bebê loirinho de três anos no colo do pai. Confesso que você mudou muito Milo, que quando o vi não associei nome a pessoa, mas por dias algo sobre você me incomodava. Descobrir que você é o filho querido da minha falecida amiga foi uma benção. Você se tornou o homem que Aella sonhou. Mas agora eu estou curiosa: o que faz no navio que, tecnicamente, lhe pertence e trabalhando como um mero recreador?

Milo demorou para responder, pois estava chocado demais com a confissão de Camille para processar qualquer coisa. Porém, depois de cinco minutos mirando a mulher com olhos largos, o seu cérebro finalmente conectou o suficiente para ele poder elaborar alguma coisa.

- Meu pai quer me testar. Algo sobre eu precisar conhecer as engrenagens de um relógio antes de comandá-lo. - Camille arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era bem coisa do Evangelos, se bem lembrava das características do homem descritas por Aella em suas cartas.

- Hum... E quanto a Camus?

- O que tem ele? - Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O seu interesse por ele, o que irá fazer sobre isso?

- Camille, não tenho interesse pelo seu filho.

- Não? Então me enganei sobre o olhar cobiçoso que lançou à ele no jantar? - Milo sorriu. Certo, ele tinha passado os olhos sobre Camus quando se aproximou do capitão para entregar o contrato que o homem assinou sem saber, graças as malandragens de Saga. Mas não sabia que alguém tinha percebido isto.

- Certo. Talvez eu esteja levemente interessado no seu filho. Vamos confessar, ele não é um homem de se jogar fora.

- Eu sei! - Camille soltou arrogante. - Fui eu que o fiz. - e Milo riu. - Agora já aviso Milo, chamar a atenção de Camus para si não será fácil. Meu filho não é só emocionalmente constipado, ele é emocionalmente tapado também. Não reconheceria um flerte nem se esse lhe der um tapa na cara.

- Não tem problema. - Milo deu a ela o seu melhor sorriso de escorpiano presunçoso. - Eu sei ser persistente. _Muito_ persistente.


	16. Capítulo 15

**N.A: **_Olaf e Ariadne Thorsson são personagens criados pela autora Pipe, assim como as irmãs de Afrodite previamente mencionadas nesta fic. Todos estão sendo usados com autorização dela. _

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

- Você não parece estar se divertindo. - Mu desviou o olhar distraído dos turistas que passavam e o voltou para o grego ao seu lado.

Era um pecado, com certeza, ter um homem lindo e simpático como Aiolia em sua companhia e passar o dia inteiro pensando em outro. Mas, infelizmente, o tibetano não conseguia evitar.

- Me desculpe. - pediu, corando levemente e abaixando a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de seu refrigerante.

- Minha companhia é tão tediosa assim? - Aiolia brincou, somente para ver o rosto do rapaz erguer-se em um estalo, com as bochechas pálidas agora rubras e os olhos verdes largos.

Mu era extremamente belo, o leonino tinha que admitir, e se não houvesse Marin o esperando em Atenas, se não estivesse tão apaixonado por sua noiva, talvez tentasse alguma coisa com o jovem, mesmo sendo contra as regras.

- Não! - Mu soltou em um tom esganiçado, o que o fez corar ainda mais pois o seu breve escândalo chamou a atenção de alguns passantes para eles. - É só que... - tentou se explicar, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta.

- Tem outra pessoa. - Aiolia brincou mais uma vez e viu que tinha acertado em cheio quando o rosto de Mu saiu de um tom rubro para carmesim, quase roxo. O grego riu. Ah, o amor jovem.

- Bem, er, bem... - Mu balbuciou e em um gesto nervoso prendeu atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo que soltou do seu rabo de cavalo. - Tem esse cara... - mirou os olhos verdes em Aiolia que apenas arqueou as grossas sobrancelhas castanhas, o incitando a continuar. - ele é mais velho... - o professor gargalhou.

- Casado?

- Não. Ao menos acho que não. Ele disse uma vez que estava no cruzeiro acompanhando um amigo...

- Muito mais velho que você?

- Uns cinco anos de diferença.

- Não é muito na verdade.

- Para mim não. Para ele... Às vezes... - Mu grunhiu.

Shaka Anish era uma contradição que por vezes fascinava Mu e muitas outras o irritava. O indiano tinha um nariz tão empinado que Mu se surpreendia pelo virginiano não viver tropeçando sobre os pés por não enxergar por onde estava andando. E aquela mania que Shaka tinha de olhar as pessoas de cima para baixo, como se as mesmas fossem meros vassalos? Enervante. E o pior eram as suposições. Anish adorava supor as coisas, achava que apenas com um olhar tinha desvendado todos os segredos dos outros. Mu por vezes queria esganá-lo. Nas outras...

Nas outras vezes ele queria jogar Shaka contra o tatame da sala de meditação e mostrar ao indiano arrogante do que era feito um verdadeiro ariano.

- Você quer a opinião de um homem escolado em levar foras? - Aiolia perguntou, passando um braço sobre os ombros de Mu. Ser rejeitado era a especialidade de Thanassis, ainda mais que antes de dobrar Marin ele levou muitos 'nãos' na cara da mulher. Sua noivinha parecia um anjo de candura, mas no fundo era geniosa como os infernos.

- A opinião de um homem que tem mais derrotas do que vitórias no ramo do amor não me parece muito animadora. - Mu desdenhou e Aiolia riu mais uma vez.

- Verdade, mas são com os erros que aprendemos a fazer o certo, não? - o tibetano arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era uma verdade. Quem diria, Aiolia possuía um cérebro ativo dentro da cabecinha bonita. Mu riu de seus próprios pensamentos maldosos.

- Me ilumine, ó grande sábio. - pediu e tropeçou sobre os pés quando Aiolia o puxou e colou o seu corpo maior no dele, abaixando a cabeça para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Quando a diplomacia não mais funciona, parta para o físico.

- O quê? - Mu arregalou os olhos quando mais um vez tropeçou para se afastar do grego assim que o mesmo o soltou tão bruscamente quanto o segurou.

- Oras, agarre o sujeito e tasque um beijo nele! - Aiolia disse entre risos enquanto dava tapas estalados nas costas de Mu em um gesto de amizade.

- É bem capaz dele me bater. - do jeito que Shaka era todo cheio de pudores, provavelmente um beijo de Mu o faria levar um tapa na cara.

- Então o beije de novo. Tapa de amor não dói. - Mu arregalou mais os olhos.

- Funcionou com você? - perguntou chocado e Aiolia deu a ele um sorriso sacana.

- Sou do tipo que quanto mais bate, mais gamo. - respondeu matreiro e Mu franziu as sobrancelhas.

Era uma tática doida, mas o seu leque de opções também não era dos mais variados. E, além do mais, não foi a mesma coisa que Shion fez com Dohko? Não que pudesse usar o seu tio como exemplo, o relacionamento de Dohko e Shion era o mais sem nexo que Mu já viu, regado de brigas e reconciliações constantes. Entretanto, são dez anos dos dois nessa dança, portanto era algo a se considerar.

Agarrar e beijar o Shaka para deixar as suas intenções claras.

Não era um ideia de todo ruim, apenas esperava sobreviver a ela para contar história.

**oOo**

- Então? Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? - Afrodite perguntou, apoiando-se na grade de proteção do convés do King Scorpio enquanto apreciava o pôr-do-sol atrás da ilha de Mykonos. Carlo grunhiu, apoiando-se de costas na grade, usando os cotovelos como suporte, e dando um relance de rabo de olho para o homem ao seu lado.

Certo, teria que engolir o seu orgulho italiano e admitir que não havia sido ruim, que havia criado expectativas sobre Afrodite que não se concretizaram desde que o vira com um sorriso safado no rosto após comprá-lo no leilão.

Afrodite era belo, com certeza, de uma maneira levemente efeminada, mas isso não fazia dele uma mulher. Pelo contrário, Carlo ficou chocado quando no meio do passeio o rapaz recebeu um encontrão nada delicado de um outro turista que nem ao menos prezou-se a pedir desculpas, o que fez o sueco se virar com os olhos brilhando de fúria e gritar para o homem:

- Educação também se usa! - apenas para receber como resposta um dedo médio que fez Afrodite xingar a mãe, avó e tataravó do sujeito em cinco línguas diferentes. - Me desculpe. - ele pediu no fim de sua pequena revolta e ao ver que Carlo o mirava com os olhos largos. - Seis irmãs mais velhas que são o cão e um melhor amigo desbocado me deixou um pouco indelicado com as pessoas. - explicou-se com o rosto levemente rubro e di Angelis gargalhou.

Afrodite também era extremamente inteligente, óbvio, sendo quem era, com uma língua afiada, tiradas sagazes e um bom humor que deliciava o italiano e o fazia esmagar a cada palavra saída da boca bem desenhada e rosada do sueco todo o preconceito que criou em relação ao mesmo.

- Certo, eu admito, não foi tão ruim. - Carlo disse por fim, sentindo o calor gostoso do sol que terminava de se por às suas costas esquentando a sua pele.

- É o charme natural dos Thorsson. - Afrodite soltou presunçoso, jogando uma mecha loira do cabelo sobre o ombro e lançando um olhar coquete para Carlo que o fez rir.

O sueco também era um flertador por natureza, o que no começo do passeio havia incomodado di Angelis até o ponto em que Afrodite bateu com um pé no chão, virou-se para Carlo e apontou um dedo em riste no rosto dele dizendo:

- Não vou te molestar no meio da rua italiano, então pare de fazer essa cara de que está prestes a ser violentando por um sujeito com metade do seu tamanho. - o repreendeu, o que fez Carlo arregalar levemente os olhos ao perceber que Afrodite havia lido os seus pensamentos.

- Me desculpe. - pediu entre dentes. Já que Afrodite estava colocando tudo em pratos limpos, talvez fosse justo Carlo fazer o mesmo. - Mas é que...

- O fato de ter sido comprado por um homem... um homem gay, afeta o seu orgulho e a sua masculinidade, certo? - o sueco suspirou longamente, os ombros arriando brevemente e a fúria fugindo de seu corpo quando viu a expressão no rosto de Carlo confirmar as suas suspeitas.

Afrodite não era imbecil, nunca foi. Quando finalmente se assumiu nos meados da adolescência, quando sentiu-se seguro para dizer em voz alta que era gay, sabia que não seria recebido de braços abertos pelo mundo. Não foi nem recebido de braços abertos por sua família no começo. Olaf e Ariadne não ficaram chocados com a revelação, mas por um tempo ostentaram aquele olhar de apreensão de pais que temiam que seus filhos fossem levar sopapos da vida e não poderiam fazer nada para impedir. As irmãs de Afrodite, sempre protetoras, rosnavam para qualquer engraçadinho que ousasse ofender o seu amado irmãozinho, mas elas não poderiam guardá-lo para sempre.

E foi por causa disso que Afrodite decidiu se mudar para a Grécia. Precisava sair de sob as asas de sua família, precisava aprender a defender as suas escolhas sozinho e levou muitos tapas na cara, figurativamente e literalmente, para saber que não seria todo mundo que aceitaria de primeira quem ele era. Não era somente a sua orientação sexual que incomodava muitos, mas a sua maneira despojada de ser também não costumava agradar os mais moralistas e conservadores.

Ou, no caso de Carlo, alguém que ainda estava preso aos pensamentos retrógrados da sociedade moderna.

- Certo, eu confesso, você é um tesão em forma de gente, quando o vi pela primeira vez tive pensamentos nada puros sobre a sua pessoa... - Afrodite viu Carlo encolher os ombros como se estivesse esperando pelo dito ataque previamente mencionado. - mas se eu fosse uma mulher você não estaria nem aí, não é mesmo? Na verdade, até daria corda. - um soco na boca do estômago teria doído menos na opinião de di Angelis. Mas Afrodite estava certo. Se fosse uma mulher ele não estaria dando tanta importância e até estaria flertando de volta.

- Eu... - Carlo engoliu em seco. Não era fácil desfazer trinta anos de conceitos em trinta minutos. E muito menos era fácil para ele pedir desculpas.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. - Afrodite sorriu.

- Ainda sim a minha atitude não tem justificativa. Não fui o único homem a ter a companhia comprada por outro homem. - o que era verdade. Aiolia saíra naquela manhã do navio na companhia de um jovem rapaz e o grego parecia bem animado com o propenso passeio. Entretanto Aiolia tinha uma noiva pela qual era extremamente apaixonado e, portanto, não seria alvo das piadas dos outros.

E então Carlo percebeu que o problema não era exatamente ele, eram os outros. Era ele se importando demais com o que os outros iriam pensar. Isso o envergonhou e o enfureceu. Desde quando ele ligava para os outros?

- Pela sua cara percebo que acabou de ter uma revelação. - Afrodite comentou com uma expressão curiosa.

- Tive.

- E?

- Dane-se. - os olhos azuis límpidos do sueco ficaram largos. - Não você, os outros. - Afrodite continuou sem entender. - Esqueça. Apenas, vamos continuar o nosso passeio?

- Você vai parar de fazer essa cara de que comeu merda? - disse o sueco, cutucando Carlo nas costelas, o que fez o italiano gargalhar.

- Farei o possível.

- Ótimo. Que se é para ter a companhia de um velho rabugento eu teria ficado no navio aguentando o ranzinza do Shaka.

- Shaka? - o sorriso de Afrodite ficou extremamente largo e tão belo que por um momento Carlo ficou maravilhado a ponto de não se importar quando o outro homem engatou o seu braço no dele.

- Deixe-me lhe contar sobre um trio de amigos loiros... - e Afrodite começou uma longa história sobre três amigos, dois de infância e um terceiro de faculdade, e as suas loucuras pela Grécia.

- Bem, eu me diverti, apesar do começo tenso. - Afrodite comentou, tirando Carlo de seus devaneios.

- Eu também. - Carlo confessou. Depois da tensão ser dissipada entre eles, o italiano admitia que teve uma tarde de folga esplendorosa em Mykonos.

- Bem... - Afrodite afastou-se da grade e virou na direção de Carlo, estendendo uma mão para ele, a qual o mecânico recebeu. - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Carlo di Angelis.

- O prazer foi todo meu. - respondeu Carlo com sinceridade.

- Nos vemos por aí então? - Afrodite disse, já se afastando de Carlo a passos lentos.

- Nos vemos por aí. - e o italiano viu o sueco dar as costas e seguir caminho convés abaixo. - Afrodite! - chamou quando o outro homem já estava perto da escada de acesso ao convés inferior. Afrodite olhou por cima do ombro para Carlo, com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Talvez... Talvez você queira fazer isso de novo, sabe... - o italiano fez um gesto vago na direção de Mykonos e Afrodite sorriu.

- O contrato dizia que era apenas por um dia.

- Não me refiro ao contrato. - Carlo engoliu em seco. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Nem ele mesmo sabia explicar. Mas ver Afrodite partindo sendo emoldurado pela luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol foi uma visão que pôs o cérebro de di Angelis em curto circuito por um segundo. O homem fazia jus ao nome que carregava. E era tão envolvente quanto a própria deusa do amor.

- E quanto as regras? - Afrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas, virando-se um pouco para melhor ver Carlo.

- Relacionamentos íntimos são vetados, não creio que há nada sobre passageiros e funcionários serem amigos. - Carlo explicou e Afrodite riu.

- Gosto da ideia. Então... nos vemos de novo Carlo di Angelis?

- Nos vemos de novo... Afrodite. - disse e viu Afrodite virar de novo e sumir escada abaixo.

E se Carlo ficou com um sorriso idiota durante todo o jantar e ignorando toda e qualquer piadinha de Shura, ninguém comentou. Não era sempre que os colegas viam o italiano de tão bom humor e um fato raro como esse era para ser apreciado, não falado.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI**

- Se divertiu? - a voz em um tom nada amigável fez Shion dar um pulo de susto assim que fechou a porta de sua cabine e virar-se abruptamente para encarar o seu visitante surpresa.

- Que diabos Dohko! - rosnou com o coração ainda aos pulos. - O que você faz aqui? Como é que você conseguiu entrar aqui? - Dohko não respondeu, apenas fuzilou o outro homem com o olhar e soltou um resmungo qualquer sob a respiração enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

Shion arqueou uma sobrancelha e percorreu os olhos de cima a baixo sobre a figura do chinês. Dohko ainda vestia o seu impecável terno e gravata, uniforme obrigatório de gerente, com a plaqueta de identificação prateada presa sobre o bolso do paletó. Era uma visão bonita, Shion sempre teve uma queda por homens bem arrumados, se não fosse a carranca enorme que o moreno possuía no rosto.

- Isto se chama invasão e ainda é ilegal, mesmo que feito em um navio. - Shion reclamou, afastando-se da porta e indo até a cama, sentando-se pesadamente sobre o colchão e lançando um olhar atravessado a Dohko que estava apoiado na mesa de decoração do quarto.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta. - Dohko rosnou.

- A qual eu não entendi. - Shion fez-se de idiota. Sabia muito bem do que Liang estava falando. Hilda, a bela senhora, esposa de um magnata norueguês, que havia lhe comprado no leilão e com a qual passou o dia.

Diferente de alguns passageiros do navio, Hilda e Shion não saíram da embarcação para visitar Mykonos, preferiram permanecer à bordo do King Scorpio para poder conhecerem melhor o transatlântico. Hilda dissera que o marido Odin passara mal nos primeiros dias com enjoo por causa do balanço – o que ela definiu como estômago delicado pois o navio tinha um sistema de amortecimento fantástico – e portanto teve poucas oportunidades para conhecer as centenas de opções de entretenimento do cruzeiro.

Portanto, ambos passaram o dia visitando os pequenos restaurantes e cafés localizados na avenida comercial, entre lojas de grife e galerias, bem no coração do navio, além de terem visitado o cinema e a piscina olímpica. Shion se divertira, Hilda era uma mulher elegante, inteligente e delicada e no final do dia, ao se despedirem, Zhao não pode deixar de depositar um beijo na bochecha dela em sinal de respeito e simpatia pela amizade que se formou entre eles durante o dia em que passaram juntos. E, obviamente, que não tendo saído do navio alguém teve ter cantado para Dohko sobre as peripécias de Shion.

O que Shion achava ridículo era o homem, agora, vir cobrar satisfações. Primeiro que era uma ofensa a sua honra, Dohko sabia que Shion jamais iria se envolver com uma mulher casada. Segundo que se Hilda fosse solteira, não era da conta de Liang se Zhao flertava com ela ou não. Dohko tinha perdido o direito de cobrar satisfações quando encerrou relações com ele semanas atrás.

- Shion... - Dohko rosnou, cruzando o espaço entre a mesa e a cama em duas passadas largas, e fechou a mão no braço de Shion, o puxando e o colocando de pé para poder mirar dentro dos belos olhos azuis do tibetano.

Quando um de seus mensageiros veio mais cedo falar sobre Shion e a mulher que ele acompanhava, Dohko não deu muita importância. Sabia que o médico o estava provocando, mas não iria cair no joguinho dele mesmo que estivesse se roendo de ciúmes por dentro.

Era ridículo, claro, Shion jamais se envolveria com uma pessoa comprometida. Mas os olhares que ele viu o tibetano lhe lançar quando o encontrou em um café do navio, em seu horário de almoço, mostrava que Shion não se envolveria com a mulher que acompanhava, mas que tinha grandes possibilidades de se envolver com alguém. E só de imaginar outra pessoa tocando no que era seu o seu sangue fervia dentro das veias. E o engraçado era que, nessa relação, Shion sempre foi o esquentadinho e Dohko o equilibrado. Agora os papéis estavam invertidos.

Talvez Dohko estivesse ficando mal acostumado, acomodado demais, os anos de convivência com Shion o deixaram relaxado a ponto de não conseguir mais imaginar a sua vida sem ele. O Dr. Zhao surgira em sua vida meses depois que Dohko ganhou a guarda de Shiryu e Shunrei, ambos com doze e quinze anos na época. Dohko, que sempre convivera pouco com os sobrinhos, descobriu-se pai de dois adolescentes da noite para o dia e dividido sobre o que fazer: como dar força a duas crianças quando ele mesmo ainda não tinha forças para superar a perda tão brusca do irmão? E então veio o convite:

A família Solo, dona de uma rede de hotéis cinco estrelas espalhados pelo mundo todo, havia fechado contrato sob os direitos de hospedagem dentro de um dos primeiros navios de cruzeiro construídos pela família Lefteris. Dohko, que já trabalhava em uma filial de um dos hotéis dos Solo em Hong Kong, ficou dividido se aceitava ou não o convite de embarcar no cruzeiro. Seria promovido a assistente da gerência, o salário seria um bom dinheiro a entrar na conta agora que tinha mais duas bocas para alimentar e seria só por três meses, durante o verão europeu que era a alta temporada para os cruzeiros.

Por semanas Dohko ficou se remoendo sobre o que fazer até que Shunrei decidiu por ele ao conseguir uma vaga de jovem aprendiz em uma das boutiques do navio, um trabalho de férias que mais a frente abriu várias portas de oportunidades para a garota.

E assim, a família Liang embarcou em seu primeiro cruzeiro e Shiryu experimentou o seu primeiro enjoo em alto mar, o que fez Dohko correr com o garoto para o departamento médico somente para dar de cara com o homem mais belo que já vira na vida.

Dohko sempre dizia a Shion que havia se apaixonado à primeira vista, o que fazia o tibetano rir e ruborizar ao mesmo tempo. E agora, dez anos depois, ainda estava apaixonado e não suportava a ideia de não ter mais o tempestivo ariano ao seu lado.

- Você está me machucando. - Shion soltou em um tom atravessado, o que fez Dohko ter consciência dos seus atos e o largar. Porém, os dois homens não se afastaram um do outro, apenas continuaram próximos, se encarando e se desafiando com o olhar.

- O que você quer de mim Shion? - Dohko disse depois de dois minutos nessa guerrinha de olhares, soltando um longo suspiro cansado, arriando os ombros e finalmente recuando um passo.

- Nada, eu não quero nada. - Shion rebateu com amargura, dando as costas para Dohko e inspirando profundamente para recuperar a calma. - Afinal, você não tem mais obrigação de me dar nada, não é mesmo? - Dohko grunhiu.

- Eu já disse que eu não... - antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Shion viro em um pulo e esbravejou:

- Não pode?! O que te prende aqui, Dohko? Seus sobrinhos? Shiryu já é homem feito, Shunrei uma mulher adulta com uma carreira brilhante, não precisam mais de você pegando na mão deles e os guiando para cima e para baixo. Seu emprego? Você é o funcionário padrão dos Solo, óbvio que conseguiria realocamento em qualquer outro hotel da rede, mas o seu problema é que você se acomodou!

A briga deles começou porque Shion recebera uma proposta de um amigo da faculdade de medicina que havia montado uma clínica em Nova Iorque e o homem chamou Zhao para exercer a prática com ele como sócio. Shion aceitou de pronto, informando todo feliz para Dohko sobre os seus planos acreditando que o parceiro iria acompanhá-lo nessa empreitada, apenas para receber um não na cara. E foi então que o caldo desandou. Uma briga fenomenal ocorreu entre os dois a ponto de ambos se olharem atravessado por qualquer canto que cruzassem no navio.

- Mas fique sabendo, Dohko Liang, que não irei jogar a minha vida fora por você! Não quero morrer trabalhando em cruzeiros, quero ter estabilidade, então se você não deseja ter essa estabilidade comigo... - Shion foi a passos largos até a porta da cabine e a abriu em um gesto brusco. - Pode se retirar.

- Shion... - Dohko tentou argumentar e Shion suspirou cansado.

- Eu não estava pedindo muito Dohko. Achei que agora que as crianças cresceram que era hora de cuidarmos um pouco mais de nós. - Dohko caminhou até ele, parando na frente do tibetano e colocando ambas as mãos nas bochechas pálidas e macias, erguendo o rosto de Shion e o fazendo mirá-lo.

- Eu sei. - disse em um tom suave, depositando um breve beijo nos lábios do médico que recuou surpreso. - Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, sei que agi de maneira infantil, sei que fui ridículo anteriormente com o meu ciúme, embora você tenha provocado, mas também sei que você está certo.

- Você está me pedindo perdão Dohko?

- Se for preciso, fico até de joelhos. - era uma ideia tentadora se Shion não soubesse que Dohko tinha uma cirurgia no joelho esquerdo por causa de uma lesão adquirida quando jogava vôlei na época da escola.

- A sua vocação para o drama ainda me surpreende. - Shion brincou, sendo ele, dessa vez, a dar um rápido beijo nos lábios de Dohko. - Mas e quanto a outra parte? Daqui a dois meses eu parto e você vai ficar? Não vejo futuro nessa relação se a mesma for mantida a distância. - Dohko suspirou.

O King Scorpio estava em um cruzeiro de seis meses pelo Mediterrâneo, mas não significava que toda a equipe dele permaneceria durante todo esse tempo à bordo do navio, assim como os seus passageiros. Em dois meses o navio voltaria para Atenas e realizaria a troca da tripulação assim como de alguns passageiros, iniciando um novo cruzeiro, e Shion partiria junto com os funcionários que iriam ser trocados, indo direto para Nova Iorque terminar a mudança que ele começou antes de embarcar.

- Vou falar com Shiryu e Shunrei e com o Sr. Solo. - soltou em um suspiro. - Mas nunca mais vou deixar você se afastar de mim. - e Shion riu do romantismo piegas de Dohko. - Agora podemos ir para a segunda parte? - perguntou, fechando a porta da cabine em um estalo.

- Que segunda parte?

- A parte em que fazemos a nossa tradicional rodada de sexo conciliador. Sinceramente Shion, às vezes acho que você arruma os seus chiliques só por causa do sexo que vem depois. - Shion sorriu matreiro.

- Você descobriu o meu segredo.

- E você ainda me mata ariano abusado. - Dohko riu, espalmando a mão no peito de Shion e o empurrando na direção da cama, até que ele caiu sentado na mesma. - Agora, quando eu terminar com você – Dohko começou enquanto afrouxava a gravata e a tirava por sobre a cabeça, a arremessando longe, despindo o paletó em seguida e o deixando cair no chão para logo depois começar a desabotoar a camisa de linho expondo um peito moreno e trabalhado. - irá aprender a nunca mais me provocar.

Shion gargalhou e jogou a cabeça para trás durante a sua risada.

Não é que Milo tinha razão? Nada como cutucar o velho tigre com a vara curta, não é mesmo?

E todo e qualquer outro pensamento sumiu de sua mente quando esse mesmo tigre o prensou na cama sob o seu corpo maior e forte e começou a beijá-lo de maneira deliciosa.

Aliás, para que pensar?

**oOo**

- Você está com uma cara como se tivesse acabado de ouvir que os seus pais vão se divorciar. - Saga disse e como esperado recebeu um olhar atravessado de Camus.

Apoiado na grade da pequena varanda que cercava o passadiço, o francês via o sol terminar de se por em Mykonos e alguns barcos retornarem com parte dos passageiros do King Scorpio, sendo um deles Camille Benoit que era auxiliada por Milo a subir na rampa acoplada na lateral do navio.

- Eu estou falando com você? Não, não é mesmo? - Saga rolou os seus belos olhos azuis.

- O seu nível de infantilidade está chegando ao limite Camus. - desdenhou e Camus se virou para encará-lo com o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de fúria. - Você não sabe levar nada na esportiva, nem em consideração de que o leilão foi para um bem maior.

- Ha, ha. - riu com escárnio. - Aí está a sua resposta para o meu espírito esportivo. E se era por um bem maior, por que você não se ofereceu?

- Teria feito, mas precisava trabalhar no dia. Sabe, cobrir capitães ingratos que não sabem se divertir.

- Cuidado Saga, mais uma indireta dessas e eu te jogo na prisão para um pernoite por insubordinação.

- Camus, foi só um leilão. Inofensivo, feito para uma causa nobre...

- Foi uma humilhação pública sobre a figura do capitão.

- Se você chama de humilhação ser o lance mais alto da noite, me deixe ser humilhado também. Para mim isso só é uma prova de que mesmo tendo um humor do cão, a carinha bonita salva. Pena que não vai ser o suficiente quando o pobre coitado que o comprou tiver que aturá-lo por um dia inteiro.

- Do que você está falando? - Camus deu um sorriso tão falso para Saga que o imediato sentiu um arrepio de mal presságio lhe descer a espinha. - Eu sei ser um charme de pessoa.

- Você é esquisito, Camus, muito esquisito. - Camus apenas fuzilou Saga uma última vez com o olhar e voltou a sua atenção para a dupla no convés ao longe. - Assegurando a honra da Sra. Benoit? - Saga provocou depois de minutos de silêncio ao ver para onde Camus olhava e riu quando ouviu um rosnado vir do homem ao seu lado.

- Saga?

- Sim Camus?

- Você gosta do seu trabalho?

- Sim.

- Quer mantê-lo?

- Isto é abuso de poder.

- Cala a boca!

- Sim Camus. - silêncio por um minuto se seguiu. - Aquele não é o rapaz que te comprou? - Saga apontou para Afrodite que cruzava o convés a caminho de uma das entradas do navio.

- Como é que você sabe... Esquece, não quero saber. - os gêmeos eram úteis por isso: por serem os olhos e os ouvidos do navio e do capitão. Portanto, não era à toa que a empresa sempre colocava o trio juntos em um cruzeiro. Por mais que brigassem, eles formavam uma excelente equipe.

Os olhos de Camus voltaram para a dupla no convés perto do passadiço e que conversavam e sorriam até que Camille afagou o rosto de Milo com a ponta dos dedos e sapecou um beijo na bochecha do grego, o que o fez gargalhar. Camus trincou os dentes diante da cena e apertou a grade com força entre os dedos, deixando os nós dos mesmos brancos.

- O seu complexo materno me impressiona. - Saga zombou, o que fez Camus grunhir. - Ou será que esse olhar de que está prestes a esganar alguém não é bem por causa da adorável Camille?

- O quê?! - Camus virou-se para mirar Saga que sorria um sorriso de "eu sei algo que você não sabe" para ele. - Você não pode estar insinuando...

- Eu não estou, você está.

- Está louco!

- Talvez. Mas pelo que ouvi, a tensão entre vocês no Le Boutique podia ser cortada com uma motosserra. - mais um minuto de silêncio.

- Saga?

- Sim Camus?

- Vai pro inferno!

- Como quiser capitão. - respondeu divertindo e voltou para dentro da ponte, gargalhando durante todo o caminho.

Camus voltou o olhar agora para a dupla, esquecendo prontamente de Saga ao ver que Camille não mais se encontrava no convés, e como se tivesse sentido alguém o observando, Milo girou na direção do passadiço e com um enorme sorriso no rosto acenou para Camus, o que fez o francês virar o rosto em um gesto arrogante e com o nariz empinado retornar ao trabalho. E se Camus ouviu a risada divertida de Milo sendo trazida pelo vento zombando de sua pessoa, resolveu ignorar veemente este fato como uma peça sendo pregada pela sua mente.

Isso e o fato de que, sorrindo, o grego era de tirar ainda mais o fôlego.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo XVII**

A cadeira do lado oposto a ele na mesa foi puxada e um figura indesejada ocupou o assento antes vazio, fazendo Camus querer afundar o rosto na salada de feijão branco em seu prato para assim abafar um grunhido.

- Não parece feliz em me ver comandante Benoit. - Milo disse com a maior cara deslavada.

- Jura? O que lhe deu essa impressão? - Camus desdenhou. Estava em seu horário de almoço e, sinceramente, era muito cedo para ter uma indigestão. - O que faz aqui Sr. Panagio? - perguntou irritado, o que fez o outro homem arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe o meu nome comandante, estou honrado. - Milo zombou e Camus não se prezou a explicar que fez questão de pesquisar sobre àquele que estava se tornando a sua perdição.

- Sr. Panagio... - repetiu Camus em um tom de alerta. Estava em seu horário de almoço, por todos os deuses, e até mesmo ali vinha aquela aparição lhe atormentar?

- Ainda chateado comigo comandante? - Milo deu ao ruivo o seu melhor sorriso "quebra coração de pedra" que não demoveu o francês um milímetro de sua decisão de detestar aquele grego pelo resto de sua vida. - Ah, qual é, o leilão foi há uma semana. Como alguém pode guardar rancor por algo tão inofensivo por tanto tempo?

Camus abriu a boca para dizer que o que o desmiolado na sua frente fez não foi inofensivo, foi uma afronta ao seu orgulho profissional e a sua posição dentro daquele navio, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa o loiro continuou:

- As pessoas gostaram muito de saber que o Capitão é tão engajado em causas humanitárias, o que faz bem para a sua imagem e se faz bem para a sua imagem, faz bem para a imagem da empresa que o contratou, não? E se faz bem para a imagem da empresa, faz bem para a sua carreira. Com certeza você ganhará pontos positivos em sua ficha de funcionário, provavelmente terá até o título de Funcionário do Mês. - disse Milo em tom brincalhão e Camus trincou os dentes, algo que estava se tornando comum na presença do grego.

Em um ponto o outro homem tinha razão: uma boa imagem lhe ajudaria em seu perfil profissional dentro da empresa, poderia abrir portas e ajudá-lo a alavancar em sua carreira. Não que não estivesse feliz sendo Capitão de um navio daquele porte, estava, mas precisava pensar no futuro. Não queria chegar aos cinquenta, sessenta anos, ainda atrás de um timão, dentro de um passadiço, vendo pela nonagésima vez a paisagem do Mediterrâneo passar em frente aos seus olhos.

- Mas se você ainda está ofendido, peço desculpas. - Camus fez uma expressão descrente para Milo que o mirava extremamente sério.

- Foi para isto que você veio aqui? - para fazer um pedido de desculpas que na opinião de Benoit não lhe pareceu muito sincero e para lembrá-lo do maldito leilão do qual ele já havia esquecido?

Afinal, uma semana se passou e a pessoa que o comprou, Afrodite Thorsson pelo que soube, ainda não gozou de seu direito de desfrutar da companhia do Capitão que fazia questão de mudar de direção cada vez que perigava encontrar o sueco dentro do navio. Tinha a esperança que o mesmo houvesse esquecido de Camus, o que era tolice. Pelo dinheiro que Thorsson pagou, obviamente que não esqueceria do comandante tão cedo e a paranoia de Camus apenas o fazia pensar que Afrodite estava lhe dando uma falsa sensação de segurança antes de dar o bote.

- Sim e não. - os dedos de Milo pousaram sobre um envelope que somente agora Camus percebeu que estava sobre a mesa.

O francês afastou o seu prato de comida e recostou-se na cadeira, tentando colocar uma boa distância entre Panagio e ele. Da última vez que viu uma folha de papel na mão de Milo foi para comprovar que tinha cometido a burrice de assinar um contrato sem ler.

- Eu preciso da sua assinatura nesta autorização comandante. - Milo pediu, tamborilando os dedos sobre o envelope de papel pardo.

- Minha assinatura? - Camus disse em um tom descrente. - Que consideração a sua Sr. Panagio em vir diretamente a mim ao invés de usar os gêmeos Petropoulos em seus planos malignos. - debochou e Milo gargalhou por um breve segundo, encerrando o seu ataque de risos com um sorriso presunçoso direcionado à Camus.

- Geniosinhos do mal que eles são, não? - falou o grego.

Quando pedira a ajuda de Saga para colocar Camus no leilão, Milo achou que o Imediato iria recusar a proposta antes das palavras terminarem de sair da sua boca, citando um monte de regras que mostravam ser uma má ideia envolver o Capitão em tal evento. No entanto, tudo que o gêmeo fez foi rir, arquear uma sobrancelha para Milo e chamar o irmão para participar da reunião, dizendo que se iriam tapear Benoit, precisariam da cara de pau de Kanon.

Milo havia encontrado a sua alma gêmea nos outros dois gregos quando os mesmos lhe falaram que iriam ajudá-lo.

- Se você não fosse comprometido Saga, eu te pegava. - Lefteris soltou com um sorriso largo no rosto que foi retribuído por Saga antes de direcionar esse mesmo sorriso ao gêmeo do Imediato.

- Estou fora do mercado, o que é uma pena, pois você dá um caldo. - Kanon comentou, secando Milo com o olhar.

- Como assim fora do mercado? - Saga soltou surpreso e a reunião deles terminou com o homem arrastando Kanon para fora do Departamento de Recreação do navio exigindo saber que história era aquela de que o sujeito estava comprometido e com quem, era o que Saga queria saber.

- E não deveria ser a Shina a me trazer esses papéis? - Camus comentou, tirando Milo de suas lembranças.

- Shina está um pouco ocupada no momento e me pediu para fazer este favor para ela. - na verdade Milo implorou que Shina o deixasse fazer isto no lugar dela, o que fez a mulher lhe lançar um longo e desconfiado olhar enquanto entregava à ele o envelope seguido de várias recomendações e advertências.

Camus continuou a olhar desconfiado para e envelope quando Milo deslizou o mesmo sobre a mesa na direção do Capitão que, com um suspiro, recolheu o papel pardo e retirou a única folha que havia dentro dele.

Um peso saiu das costas do comandante ao perceber que a folha era apenas uma burocracia qualquer do Departamento de Recreação do navio e que necessitava da assinatura do ruivo que logo procurou nos bolsos por uma caneta, apenas para ter uma posta sob os seus olhos por um Milo sorridente. Camus também lançou um olhar desconfiado para a caneta. Aliás, tudo que viesse do grego era motivo de suspeitas na mente do francês, e então a pegou e assinou o dito papel, o guardando novamente no envelope e o devolvendo a Milo.

- Mais alguma coisa Sr. Panagio? - perguntou seco ao ver que o loiro, um minuto depois de ter recebido o envelope de volta, ainda não tinha ido embora. Ao contrário, parecia ter relaxado ainda mais na cadeira em uma clara indicação de que não partiria tão cedo. Camus grunhiu, pois era hoje que ele não conseguiria terminar o seu almoço.

- Gostaria de saber se eu teria chances de me redimir comandante.

- Sobre?

- O leilão. - Camus fez uma careta. Milo insistia em trazer o maldito leilão à tona, coisa que ele tinha esquecido brevemente mesmo na presença do grego irritante. - Que tal um jantar para compensar a minha...

- Não. - Benoit o cortou antes mesmo que Milo pudesse terminar de fazer o convite. Se já estava com o estômago revirando só de ter o loiro presunçoso na sua frente por vinte minutos, com certeza teria um revertério em um jantar cuja regra da boa etiqueta exigia um tempo de convivência de no mínimo uma hora entre as partes. Uma hora com Camus se impedindo de esganar o outro homem.

- Não? Por quê?

- Porque não.

- "Porque não" não é resposta.

- Para mim é Sr. Panagio.

- Camus... - chamar o comandante pelo nome pareceu ser um erro, pois em uma momento o rosto de Camus mudou de esculpido em gelo para queimando de fúria.

- É _Capitão_ Benoit Sr. Panagio.

- Me desculpe. - Milo pediu, embora não se sentisse nem um pouco culpado. - Mas eu estou somente tentando ser civilizado e compensar a minha falha com um agrado. - continuou, agora sendo ele a ficar irritado. Quando Camille disse que era praticamente um feito divino tentar convencer Camus para o que quer que fosse, a mulher não estava exagerando.

- Pode compensar retirando-se da minha presença. - Camus sibilou em um tom de advertência, mas Milo não moveu um músculo, o que fez o aquariano ranger os dentes de raiva e levantar-se da cadeira em um pulo, surpreendendo Milo.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou quando viu o Capitão recolher o quepe e colocá-lo sob o braço.

- Perdi a fome. - resmungou Camus, dando a volta pela mesa para partir.

- E quanto ao meu convite? - Milo gritou para o homem antes que ele pudesse deixar o restaurante e viu as costas largas do Capitão retesarem por um minuto quando ele parou por um segundo sob o batente da porta de saída do estabelecimento. Por um momento Milo achou que Camus iria respondê-lo, mas esse somente relaxou os ombros novamente e continuou o seu caminho porta afora.

Milo suspirou, refreando a vontade de dar com a testa na mesa em sinal de frustração. Camus não era difícil, era praticamente uma muralha intransponível e o loiro não queria abusar dos seus privilégios, mas teria que usar de outras táticas se quisesse um terço da atenção do comandante.

Estava na hora, então, de recorrer ao gêmeos Petropoulos... De novo.

**oOo**

As vantagens de ser aquele que projetou os motores que impulsionavam o King Scorpio era que ninguém argumentava o fato de encontrar engenheiro e mecânico sentados à mesa de um dos restaurantes ao ar livre do navio, conversando animadamente sobre propulsão, força e energia. Talvez alguns da equipe de manutenção ao passarem tenham olhado para Afrodite e Carlo longamente, tentando compreender como duas figuras aparentemente tão diferentes poderiam estar na companhia um do outro.

Carlo usava o seu usual macacão, com a parte superior dobrada na altura da cintura, deixando o torso coberto por uma camiseta justa de malha à mostra dos olhos cobiçosos de algumas senhoras e senhores no deck. O uniforme possuía insistentes manchas de óleo e graxa que nem mesmo muitas passadas na lavanderia tiraram. As botas isolantes de borracha deixavam o visual pesado, combinando com os cabelos negros rebeldes pelo vento e o rosto moreno de traços firmes e rústicos. O que era o extremo oposto de Afrodite.

Afrodite com a sua pele alva, seus bem penteados cabelos loiros e bermuda de linho e camisa de botões de grife, junto com sandálias de couro e um lenço amarrado no pescoço, era a indicação da suavidade e elegância. E, mesmo assim, o sorriso enorme que ele tinha no rosto bonito mostrava que pouco se importava que a sua companhia estivesse exalando um leve odor de combustível de navio e houvesse suor traçando caminho pelos músculos dos braços fortes, transpiração essa causada pelo trabalho árduo nas abafadas salas de máquinas.

- Então a sua mãe achou que teria mais uma menina e resolveu batizá-la de Afrodite, mas quando viu que era um menino, permaneceu com a ideia porque nunca tinha visto um bebê tão lindo. - Carlo repetiu descrente a história da origem do nome do rapaz na sua frente e Afrodite riu presunçoso.

- O que eu posso fazer? Já nasci arrasando. - o italiano arqueou as sobrancelhas, já não mais se surpreendendo com os arroubos de atitude afetada que Afrodite tinha vez ou outra. Às vezes di Angelis se perguntava se era um reflexo ou se o sueco fazia isso de propósito para testá-lo, ver se Carlo tinha realmente superado os seus temores tolos.

- Quanto mais ouço sobre a sua família, mais entendo por você ser assim. - brincou e Afrodite riu. Seis irmãs mais velhas, mais a mãe o mimando, Carlo ficava surpreso que Afrodite não fosse um poço de arrogância transbordando pelas beiradas.

- E quanto a sua família? - o sueco perguntou e Carlo deu de ombros.

- Não tenho histórias fantásticas como a sua. Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos e um mais novo. Meu pai morreu quando eu era jovem e tivemos que aprender cedo as responsabilidades de cuidar de um lar. Minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher extraordinária, mas não é fácil criar quatro filhos sozinha. E dentre os meus irmãos, fui o único a ir para a faculdade. Giovanni e Paolo assim que terminaram o segundo grau foram arrumar trabalho para ajudar em casa e Pietro ainda está na escola e aquele cabeça de vento não quer nada com a vida no momento.

- E mesmo assim você não me parece amargurado por isso.

- Como? - Carlo perguntou surpreso ao ver os olhos claros de Afrodite o mirando de maneira desconcertante.

- Vejo no modo como falou de sua família que vocês passaram por dificuldades, mas que foram felizes. - o italiano riu.

Era verdade. Os di Angelis comeram o pão que o diabo amassou depois da morte de Luigi, mas sobreviveram graças a boa e velha força e teimosia italiana e se hoje Anna e Pietro poderiam desfrutar de uma vida mais tranquila graças a ajuda de Giovanni, Paolo e Carlo, o mesmo não tinha do que reclamar. Apenas estavam retribuindo os esforços de sua _mamma_ que nunca quis que os seus meninos fossem uns vagabundos largados na vida, palavras dela, não de Carlo.

Voltaram a conversa acalorada, dessa vez com Carlo contando para Afrodite sobre as suas peripécias durante a infância com os irmãos, brincadeiras que renderam muitos joelhos ralados, muitas broncas de dona Anna que sempre resultavam em palmadas doloridas e longos castigos. Afrodite gargalhou gostosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás de modo a expor o pescoço pálido sob o lenço aos olhos ávidos de Carlo que pareciam fascinados em gravar cada linha do rosto bonito do sueco.

O coração do italiano deu um pulo suspeito em seu peito quando viu os olhos azuis claríssimos o mirarem com lágrimas causadas pelas risadas e a respiração de Carlo ficou entalada por um minuto em sua garganta quando os dedos delicados de Afrodite tocaram por um breve momento os seus.

- Você realmente era um pestinha. - brincou, o sorriso ainda contornando os lábios rosados quando eles caíram em um silêncio confortável por um minuto até que uma sombra, indicando a chegada de uma nova pessoa, bloqueou o sol que os iluminava.

- Afrodite Thorsson. - a voz grave fez Afrodite dar um pulo em seu assento e mirar os olhos largos no recém-chegado.

Surpreso com a reação do rapaz, Carlo também virou para ver quem os interrompia apenas para encontrar um homem alto, talvez da altura de di Angelis ou mais, de ombros largos, pele morena, cabelos castanhos claros com alguns tons grisalhos e olhos azuis intensos que miravam Afrodite com divertimento. O desconhecido usava uma calça de linho e camisa social e mesmo em roupas relativamente simples, exalava uma aura de poder que não dava para ser ignorada.

O olhar de Carlo voltou para um Afrodite estático e piscando intensamente, até que o estranho sorriu e isso pareceu fazer Thorsson sair do seu torpor.

- TIO ANGELOS! - Afrodite gritou como uma adolescente que acabou de encontrar pela primeira vez o seu ídolo e pulou cadeira afora, jogando-se contra o homem em um abraço apertado.

Tio... O quê? Pensou Carlo com surpresa enquanto via Afrodite praticamente esmagar o outro homem. E se algo pinicou dentro do seu peito em desagrado ao ver que o sujeito retribuiu o abraço de Afrodite, Carlo preferiu ignorar.

Viver na negação sempre foi um dos seus piores defeitos mesmo.


End file.
